Rockstar
by starrysoso88
Summary: The Marauders especially James Potter , sexual tension, male-female dynamics, its all part of the experience at Hogwarts for Delilah Baker. But this quiet and nervous girl isn't just a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.She's a rockstar
1. The Beginning of an Era

Chapter 1

Delilah Baker walked through one of the many courtyards inside of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a warm summer breeze in the air along with the happy chatter of students finished with exams. She sighed and sat down near a fountain and pulled out her notebook, opening it and scribbling her thoughts down. Later on she would go back to them and try and piece them together into lyrics. After all, this wasn't going to be her usual relaxing summer. No, this year it was all work. Writing new songs, recording them, finding someone to tell her she was what they were looking for. She scratched out a line in exasperation, tucking her dark brown hair behind an ear. This was going to be more difficult then she thought.

Just when Delilah thought she was void of any inspiration, he walked into the courtyard. And of course she knew who he was. He was, of course, known by everyone. A ringleader, fantastically handsome. Who wouldn't know James Potter? And along with him, were the other three he was constantly seen with, though she did not know any of them personally. Hell, she didn't know anyone personally. Delilah might as well have been invisible.

The four boys walked confidently through the courtyard, stopping directly in front of Lily Evans, a beautiful well-liked girl in their year. Lily and Delilah had never gotten along, due to Delilah's quiet, unsocial nature. Lily had tried befriending the girl, but gave up when her bubbly personality wasn't anything like Delilah's. Mostly now, Lily would give her a small glare if their eyes ever met. Delilah didn't understand, but knew she and Lily would never see eye to eye.

She looked on longingly as James ruffled his hair a little extra and spoke to Lily, flashing a smile every now and then. She could just hear snatches of the conversation, and moved closer to hear the exchange.

"Evans," James said in a deep voice, "would you do me the honor of joining me in my compartment during the train ride to King's Cross?"

Lily rolled her eyes, as if this was a common occurrence that was pushing her over the edge. And it was. Everyone knew how infatuated James Potter was with Lily Evans. And everyone knew how Lily Evans loathed James Potter.

" Potter," she said sweetly, making James grin cockily, "get the BLOODY HELL away from me and LEAVE me ALONE!!" she screamed, her face as red as her hair, before grabbing her bag, pushing James roughly into the fountain, and stalking off.

"Nice, Prongs," said a voice that belonged to Sirius Black, as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. James glowered at him from his sitting position in the fountain. Remus Lupin, who Delilah had spoken to a grand total of three times, shrugged.

"I thought it went rather well..." he suggested. Sirius laughed heartily and Peter Pettigrew tittered nervously. James lunged at Sirius, who was laughing the hardest, which resulted in both boys thrashing about in the fountain. Unfortunately for Delilah, who had moved closer earlier to hear the exchange between Lily and James, this resulted in her being splashed considerably. And before she knew it, the two wrestling boys were heading her way, knocking her straight into the fountain along side them.

Delilah screamed as she fell into the cold water, catching Sirius' and James' attention. The two boys stopped their scuffle and sloshed over to her.

"You alright?"  
"Sorry, didn't mean to take you with us." Delilah nodded dumbly through their quick apologies and shivered slightly.  
"Oh, guess we better get out of this water..." Sirius noted, sounding almost sad that the brawl was over. James nodded as the two stood up and got out quickly, shaking the water off of themselves. James turned to her and offered his hand to help her up. Delilah stared at it for a moment before grasping it tightly, trying to commit the feel of his skin to memory, and having him lift her out of the fountain.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly and stared at their hands intertwined. She dropped his quickly, a blush creeping onto her pale skin.  
"No problem," he brushed it off, not even noticing the color in her cheeks.  
"You're fourth year, right?" he questioned. Delilah shook her head.  
"Fifth," she muttered.  
"Oh...but you're in Hufflepuff though. Right?" he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
She shook her head again. "Gryffindor," she supplied quickly, the blush creeping back into her cheeks. He didn't even know they were in the same year _and_ house for Christ's sake. She had to get out of there before she suffered anymore humiliation at his unknowing hands.  
"Thanks for helping me," she said quickly before grabbing her bag and walking quickly back to the dorms to finish packing.

James turned to his three friends, two of which were snickering, one who was looking at him disapprovingly.  
"What?" he asked Remus defensively.  
"Delilah Baker? She's in our year _and_ house?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yeah. I knew that." he replied quickly. Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius and Peter continued to laugh.  
"How do _you_ know her name, Moony? The rest of us have never even seen her before." Sirius teased. Remus turned to him in exasperation.  
"You've all seen her before. We've only been in classes with her for the past five years of our life. And if you must know, we studied together once this year." The boys howled with laughter and poked their friend.  
"Moony! Never knew you had it in you! You, ah, really made her potion boil, eh? Showed her some dark arts? Read her tea leaves? Really _charmed_ her didn't you, you old scoundrel? You must have-"  
"Alright, that's enough," Remus snapped, "we studied together. We didn't _copulate,"_ he said, spitting out the word. This only caused his friends to laugh harder all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
"_Copulate_. Do you hear him?"  
"Honestly."

Delilah threw the last of her belongings in her trunk and slammed it shut in anger. She had made an utter fool of herself today. James Potter made her feel strange, like nothing she had felt before. She couldn't place what it was. She just knew she was incredibly nervous around him and her stomach was clenching itself into knots. Before heading down to the carriages taking the students to the Hogsmeade Station, she grabbed her notebook and started scribbling furiously.

Delilah pulled her trunk onto the train and searched for an empty compartment. When she was finally situated in one, it was time to get back to work. She felt a little silly, sitting in an empty compartment, messing with her wavy hair, trying to make it look better as she opened her notebook with her other hand.

"Oy, this ones empty!" yelled a voice that made Delilah's ears perk up. She could hear the marauders' coming from farther up the train. She panicked, realizing there was nowhere she could go without her trunk, which was secured tightly in the racks above her head.

"Bugger," she muttered, looking around for a place to hide. But of course there wasn't one, so she opted for burying her nose into her notebook and not looking up when four boys entered the compartment and stowed their trunks in the racks next to hers.

"Oh, hey," Sirius said, finally spotting her, "didn't see you there. You mind if we sit?" Delilah nodded and gave a small smile before going back to her notebook. The boys chatted loudly for the first few hours of the trip and she had to resist the urge to place her hands over her ears and yell at them. She had serious work to do and they were making it difficult to concentrate. Her muggle father was insistent upon making her a career, not believing she could do anything of value in the wizarding world.

_Flashback to Christmas Vacation___

_"What are you going to do once you leave that school of yours?" Delilah's father asked casually one night at dinner. Her mother looked on with quiet interest.___

_"Well, I thought I'd be an Auror." she answered tentatively, not entirely sure of her career choice. Her father looked at her in obvious confusion.___

_"Auror?" her mother repeated, picking at her potatoes in agitation, and her father raised his eyebrows.___

_"Um, Yes. It's someone who trains to catch Dark Wizards. What you would call a policeman of sorts..." she said slowly, explaining to her father. He looked up at her in alarm.___

_"What?" she asked them in agitation.___

_"We, meaning you're father and I, rather hoped, that after all of this...schooling, you'd be through with all of that. Maybe come home and go to University...start a career." her mother replied quietly.___

_"Leave the Wizarding World?" Delilah asked, abashed. Her father looked at her sternly and nodded his head.___

_"But there's nothing for me here! I'm not skilled in your world, but in mine. I'm a witch. It's what I'm good at." she tried to explain.___

_"You need to make a life here, Delilah. It's what's best. It's what I did." her mother reasoned.___

_"But I have a life there." she countered.___

_"Really? Why is it that you've never talked about any of your friends? Never had any of them over during summer holidays? It doesn't seem like there is anything keeping you there." Her father asked matter of factly.___

_"I have friends..." she said quietly. ___

_"There isn't anything for you in their world..." her mother added.___

_"It's my world and it's what I am, which is all that matters. It used to be your world too, Mum." she shot back. Her parents nodded their heads.___

_"Well, just start thinking about it. What is something completely non magical related that you love to do?" her mother prodded gently. Delilah pouted and thought. She really, really thought. She pondered career choices in her mind, and the academics required for each field. But the truth was, she wasn't any good at muggle schooling. Getting desperate to come up with something, anything, she thought about hobbies. Anything she had liked to do ever. ___

_She looked her mother and father straight in the eye and told them what she loved best. What she was truly good at without magic.___

_"Music," she said simply, "I love to sing." Her parents raised their eyebrows. They had never known their daughter possessed such a desire.___

_"Well...are you any good?" her father asked carefully.___

_"I don't know." Delilah answered truthfully, never having had the courage to sing in front of anyone before.___

_"Well then, sing." her father commanded. And she did. Delilah didn't think about what she was going to sing, but simply opened her mouth and let the sound come out. Her voice was full with a wide range and a raw edge to it. She stopped singing when she saw the looks of shock on her parent's faces.___

_"Wh-what? Was I really that bad? I guess I'll just-" she started to walk back upstairs but her parents stopped her.___

_"No, honey that was...nothing short of amazing. Why didn't you ever show any ambition for singing?" ___

_"I did...I just didn't show that ambition to anyone else." Delilah's parents actually chuckled.___

_"You should really pursue this Lilah," her mother said, running a hand through her daughters dark hair. Delilah nodded.___

_"This is what I love, mum, dad. And I would like to take into consideration that music could be a career for me. You know, there are famous musicians and singers in the Wizarding World. I don't have to-" she started but was interrupted by her father.___

_"No, sweetie. You're mother and I want you to have a normal career away from magic. If this is what you are passionate about, we want you to do it this way." Delilah hung her head. She needed the Wizarding World. It was who she was.___

_"Father, I can't be away from my own world. My own people that are like me. It would be unbearable..." Delilah's father considered what his daughter had said.___

_"Alright, Delilah. We can make a deal. As long as you pursue your career in music the normal way, the right way, your mother and I will allow you to not only return to Hogwarts for the next two years, but also continue living as a witch." He looked at his daughter sternly, who was thinking quietly. ___

_"I'm in."___

_End Flashback___

  
Delilah was brought back into reality by a series of whoops and hollers coming from the four boys she grimly shared her compartment with. There was nothing of consequence going on, only James leaning against the open compartment door, talking to Lily Evans. Delilah scowled as she watched their exchange.

It was always the same. James' open flirtation. Lily's loud rejection. Delilah rolled her eyes in protest. Lily was an idiot if she couldn't tell that James really did care about her. Delilah ignored pressure in her chest as she watched them. Finally, after a brief shouting match on Lily's end, James returned to the compartment looking no worse for wear.

"How'd it go?" asked Remus knowingly. James grunted. The boys chuckled briefly before a comfortable silence filled the compartment.

"So...Baker...any plans for summer hols?" James asked, turning to Delilah. She looked up at him in surprise. It was only a matter of hours ago he hadn't known her year or house and now, He was calling her by name? It took her a moment to register and thus another moment to reply.

"Um...No. Not really." She replied quickly. As soon as it was out of her mouth, she regretted it. If only she had said something to make the conversation continue. Even a simple 'Oh, nothing much, what about you?' would have sufficed. Delilah gritted her teeth and spoke up for once in her life.

"Well, I'm recording music on a demo, running around London to all the major record companies and music execs, trying to score a deal and secure my place in rock history. Nothing much." Delilah let out a breath as the boys around her laughed. She had been funny. She, quiet Delilah Baker, was making the infamous Marauders laugh. She grinned and joined in on the laughter. So what if they thought she was kidding?

By the end of the train ride, Delilah Baker felt like, for the first time in a long time, that she had friends. True, she and the Marauders had only spoken for an hour, maybe two, of the entire trip, but it was a start. Their farewell cries and promises to write made Delilah happy, especially when she saw her parents' ecstatic expressions due to the fact she might have friends.

Delilah greeted her parents warmly and handed her trunk off to her father. The Baker family sped away through the streets of London to their house in a posh neighborhood.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, sweetie?" her father asked. Delilah cocked her head to one side in question. Her mother smiled.

"Tomorrow, you begin your hunt for the perfect agent and record deal." her mother beamed and clapped her hands excitedly. But Delilah was deeply worried. She had only just had a break through on one of her songs, but it was far from finished. She nodded and smiled anyways.

"Mum!" Delilah yelled from her room that night. Her mother walked quickly up the stairs and stuck her head inside her daughter's room.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, sitting down and looking at Delilah in concern. Delilah looked up at her mother.

"It's just...there are muggle born kids at school. And if this all works out, they're going to know who I am. I still want to be able to lead a normal school life...I think it would be best to have a stage name. I've been thinking about it and I've come up with one" she said, playing with one of the pillows on her bed.

"Oh? What is it?" her mother asked.

"Caelyn Storm. But I don't think its going to be enough to just change my name. I think I'll need to be someone completely different..."

"I see. You could just change your hair color. Maybe wear some different clothes. Oh and makeup!" her mother said, sounding excited.

"But Mum, I don't really like all that stuff..." she whined. Her mother shot her a look

"Do you want this to work in your favor or not?" she answered sternly.

"Oh alright," Delilah pouted before letting her mother tuck her into bed.

"It's good to have you home, honey." her mother said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room. Delilah went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

"Lilah, honey! Wake up!" Delilah opened her eyes to see her mother hovering over her bed, wand in hand. Delilah groaned inwardly.

"Okay Mum, work your magic," she consented. Her mother smiled widely and started muttering and waving her wand. Delilah cringed inwardly.

"Alright, take a look in the mirror," her mother said, beaming with joy. Delilah rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the mirror. She gasped at what she saw.

Her wavy brown hair was straight and very blonde. She had makeup on her face and she had to admit she looked, dare she say, _pretty._ Her blue eyes remained the same color and for that she was grateful. She found them to be her one saving grace. And her clothes. Her pajamas were gone and she wore what could only be described as very fashionable clothes. She looked in the mirror and saw someone else. Someone beautiful and deserving of being a true rock star.

"Mum," she breathed, "I...I'm, I mean..._thanks_." Delilah's mother smiled at her.

"You look beautiful. Now, lets go downstairs. You're father said he would meet us in the car." Delilah nodded and grabbed her notebook, following her mother down the stairs.

The day had been long, traipsing around London to one talent agency after another. It was nearing five in the evening before the Bakers reached their last stop and seemingly last chance.

"Now, Lilah, don't be discouraged," her mother insisted and Delilah smiled, but on the inside she was concerned. If she couldn't do this, what did it mean for her life in the Wizarding World? This was, in her mind, the last shot. Delilah squared her shoulders, got out of the car, and walked confidently into the building.

"Storm,Caelyn" the receptionist said coolly after the Bakers had been sitting in the reception room for ten minutes. Delilah stood up and walked into a large office with her parents. A tall looking man was sitting behind the desk, dressed smartly in a black suit and tie.

"Caelyn Storm?" he questioned and she nodded and gave him a bright smile that he returned.

"What is it that you've come here to do today?" he said, looking over some of her pictures in a portfolio.

"I love to sing, sir. I'm good at it. I'm great at it. It's what I want to do with my life." she replied in a confident tone, making sure to smile again. The man looked her up and down and nodded. He seemed to be thinking.

"Sing." he said bluntly. Delilah could tell he doubted her and any abilities she might possess. She smirked at him, to which he raised his eyebrows at, and opened her mouth to sing. By the time she had finished the man looked as if he had completely changed his mind.

"Caelyn, I'm Mr. Alan Walker, welcome to Virgin Records," he said, smiling at her. Delilah grinned and bounced up and down on her feet excitedly.

"We'd like to begin you're recording as soon as possible. I hope you have original work for an album or we'll have to get writers in here. We can make the music for you lyrics if you have them," Alan informed her. Delilah nodded and handed him her notebook that she had finally filled late last night, early this morning.

"Lyrics, check." she said, smiling. Alan looked relieved.

"Finally, someone agreeable to work with. But keep writing, in case you come up with anything brilliant" he added. The next hour was spent going over contracts and mostly Mr. and Mrs. Baker did the talking. Her summer would be busy, starting with recording her album and getting radio play. Delilah was informed that the second half of her summer would be spent on an exclusive tour that, they hoped, people would sell their arms to get tickets to.

She felt a little overwhelmed by it all, even when her mother patted her back reassuringly. Alan was talking to her again.

"You'll be as famous as the Beatles by the time you turn 16, Caelyn Storm. Kid, you're going to be a rock star."


	2. A Summer to Remember

Chapter 2

And that was the hit single, _See You Again_, from Caelyn Storm! Be expecting her debut album, currently untitled, out early this September. Now in other news-" Delilah slammed off the radio and screamed.

"Mum! That was the third time they've played it today. And that's only on _one_ radio station!" she hopped up and down in her seat in her agent, Alan's, office. Alan was sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair and grinning at her.

"You bet. Of course, recording the album took longer than planned, not to mention getting enough significant air time for your first single," he added as an afterthought. Delilah looked at her hands, worried about the company deciding against the concert and pushing back her album release.

"Everything _is_ working out, isn't it Alan?" she asked, looking up. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course. In fact, this way it's better. You'll have more time to build a fan base and the tickets for your concert will be hotter than ever. Now, tomorrow night I've booked you to perform your single live on national television..." Alan continued on and Delilah listened dreamily.

Her life had changed so much in the span of two months. She had nearly finished recording her first album and was already climbing the charts with a hit song. To think so much of her inspiration had come from that one fateful day on the train...and now here she was to perform live on television. All of the United Kingdom would see the face of Caelyn Storm in less than twenty four hours. Delilah's stomached churned slightly. 

The Bakers left Alan's office at Virgin Records that night and headed home. Delilah trudged upstairs to her room and pointed her wand at her head, changing her hair back to its natural wavy brown and removing the makeup. At first she had felt so fake, dressing and looking differently, but as time wore on, she began to enjoy it. She got looked at more when she walked down the street, much to her father's dismay.

Delilah chuckled and changed into her pajamas before sitting on her bed. Just as she did, an owl swooped through her open window. She looked at it, puzzled. Who would be sending her a letter? She didn't dare get her hopes up that it could be from one of the Marauders. No, their promises to write had fallen short. But still she wondered as she reached for the parchment. She smiled brightly as she unrolled it.

_Delilah-___

_Hello, this is Remus Lupin. I was writing to see how your summer has been so far. Mine has been rather busy, as has the other Marauders, and we send our deepest apologizes at the lack of letters you have received from us. Now that things have calmed down, I extend to you an invitation. This Friday afternoon, if you are not so already engaged, I would like if you would come to my home, along with James, Sirius, and Peter, to do some catching up. Please write back to inform me if you will be there.___

_I hope to see you there,___

_Remus Lupin___

_P.S__  
__It is advised, if you do indeed attend, to bring swim attire. _Delilah put down the letter and jumped off her bed and into the air. This was her first invitation to...well...anything. Not only that, but she would be seeing James. She bit her lip and smiled widely before grabbing a spare bit of parchment and a quill to write a quick reply. Of course she would be there. And any possible Caelyn Storm engagement would have to wait. Friends, or so she hoped they would become, came first.

Delilah slipped into bed as she watched the owl fly away and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was, after all, a big day.

Alan stood backstage with Delilah and her parents. "Now, Caelyn, this is big, a key moment in your career. Remember, connect with your audience," he reminded her and flashed another smile. Delilah returned it with enthusiasm. As nervous as she was, she felt ready for this. She loved the song she was to perform and knew, because it was from her own experience, she could perform it well.

A few final touches were made on her hair and makeup and then it was nearly time. Delilah fiddled with the microphone she was holding and took a deep breath. It was then she heard the TV host speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to perform her hit single, which has been quickly climbing the charts and taking the nation by _storm,_" he emphasized as a pun, which was met by a few excited sounding chuckles from the audience, " is Ms. Caelyn Storm!"

The crowd cheered as Delilah ran on stage upon hearing her cue. The music started in the background as she stepped to center stage and opened her mouth.

"This one is for someone very special," she whispered into the mike, creating an atmosphere in the room. Delilah grinned and began to sing.

I_ got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim __  
__I have a heart that will never be tamed __  
__I knew you were something special __  
__When you spoke my name __  
__Now I can't wait to see you again ___

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right __  
__I feel like I must have known you in another life __  
__Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked into my eyes__  
__Now I can't wait to see you again ___

_The last time I freaked out __  
__I just kept looking down __  
__I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about__  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe __  
__You asked what's wrong with me __  
__My best friend said "Oh she's just being Caelyn"__  
__The next time we hang out __  
__I will redeem myself __  
__My heart it just can't rest till then __  
__I can't wait to see you again ___

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside__  
__When you promised you'd write me that very night__  
__I hope I'm not too obvious cause I'm giving signs __  
__That I can't wait to see you again ___

_The last time I freaked out __  
__I just kept looking down __  
__I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about__  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe __  
__You asked what's wrong with me __  
__My best friend said "Oh she's just being Caelyn"__  
__The next time we hang out __  
__I will redeem myself __  
__My heart it just can't rest till then __  
__I can't wait to see you again___

Delilah realized people had been singing with her and she grinned widely as she finished the song. People were screaming and trying to fight their way onto the stage. She raised her eyebrows in astonishment, but waved merrily at the audience, said "thank you," into the microphone, and hurried off stage as she had been instructed to do.

Her parents hugged her as she reached the backstage area and Alan was on the phone talking quickly.

"Yes, Yes, thank you. Yes, that was her first television performance. I'll have to check. I'm sure she would love to. Yes, we'll consider it. I have someone on the other line. Yes," Alan pressed a button on his phone, answering another call, "Hello? Ah, yes. Thank you. Right, we'll have to see. I'm sure Ms. Storm would be delighted." This continued for another several minutes until Delilah had lost count of the number of calls that Alan was receiving.

She cradled her head in her hands. This was so much, but she loved every moment of it.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Delilah's mother placed a hand on her daughters back. Delilah looked up at her mother and smiled warmly in response. Her mother returned the smile and went to talk with Delilah's father. Delilah smoothed her shirt and stood up.

"Mum? Dad? I think I'm ready to go home," she called over to them. They nodded and walked over to where she was standing. Alan beckoned her over as he quickly hung up his phone.

"Caelyn! That was a wonderful performance. Now, we're having many offers for talk shows and a music video for _See You Again._ I have you booked on a few different talk shows on Wednesday afternoon and Thursday evening. Now for Friday-" Alan stopped talking when Delilah held up a hand and her parents exchanged looks, having been informed of the letter she had received.

"Alan, I have a prior engagement on Friday. I need to see some of my friends. I've been working very hard recently, and I was hoping that I would be able to have a day for myself," Delilah said. He looked at her and thought.

"I don't know Caelyn...you knew this summer would be busy," Alan said and she shot him a pleading look, "But I suppose one day could be alright. But just one!" He warned but gave her a smile anyways. Delilah squealed.

"Thank you, Alan!" And with that, she grabbed her parent's hands and dragged them away out the back door towards their car. But before they could go any farther they were met with screaming fans. Delilah stepped back quickly as they moved closer to her.

"Caelyn!"  
"Sign my shirt!"  
"I love your music!"  
"I love _you_"  
"Marry me!"

Delilah looked around with wide eyes as a pen was shoved into her hand. She looked up to see two burly men standing on either side of her where her parents had been. They were now getting into the car and waving at her. Delilah panicked.

"Where are they going?" She asked the bodyguards in worry. They gave tight lipped smiles.

"They're going back to your home. You will be leaving in the limo," the bodyguard on her right answered. Delilah nodded dumbly.

"But first, I would recommend signing some autographs," the bodyguard on her left added helpfully. She nodded and moved a little closer to the screaming crowd.

"Hi," she said, smiling and signing her first autograph. The screaming only got louder.

Delilah woke up early on Friday morning, much to her surprise. The last few days had been draining and she was fairly sure that the entire population of the United Kingdom now knew who she was. She had tried walking to the market the other day and had forgotten her hair was still blonde. That had resulted in more screaming and autograph signing. Delilah was ready to believe it was possible to get Carpal Tunnel after only a few days.

She checked to make sure her hair was brown and wavy as it normally would be and began to get dressed. The fact that she was seeing James, weighed heavily on her mind. His tousled hair and hazel eyes flashed in her brain as she was pulling on a denim mini, and she nearly fell over. Delilah was sure that this feeling, whatever it was, couldn't be safe. She managed to finish getting dressed and pack her bag without another mishap, and for that, she was quite proud.

Delilah ran down the stairs to wait in the sitting room. An owl with a portkey should be arriving shortly from Remus. There was no way she could sit in one of the squishy arm chairs that graced the room. Instead, Delilah settled for pacing back and forth in an anxious manner. Five or so minutes later a large tawny owl swooped down into the flowerbox outside the sitting room window.

Delilah ran quickly over and took the parcel from the owl. Upon unwrapping it, she found a quill, and as soon as she touched it, she was jerked back by her naval. Moments later, she landed with a thud on the floor of a large looking house. Delilah rubbed her head and looked around, finding the room empty.

_Thank God for that,_ she thought. For if any of the Marauders had been present, namely James, the whole situation would have been frightfully embarrassing. Delilah stood and smoothed out her skirt while looking around. There was still no one to be seen, but she could hear the loud calls of distinctly male voices coming from outside. She took a breath and headed towards the glass doors leading to, what she assumed was the terrace.

Delilah stepped outside and saw four boys splashing in a large pool. She wondered for a moment why she had agreed to come, for all of the boys were quite handsome and she was just...Delilah. She shook her head in annoyance at her own lack of self confidence. Channeling her inner Caelyn, Delilah walked down a few steps towards the pool and waved enthusiastically at the Marauders.

"Oy! What's this I hear about a pool party?" she called to them before running down the rest of the steps.

Remus and the others were sitting outside, lounging near the pool. James and Sirius were exchanging stories of girls they had met during their vacation.

"No, Prongs, there was this one bird, I swear..." After about the first few sentences told in horrifying detail, Remus tuned out.

He thought of the last few nights. He had been watching television, thanks to his muggle mother's demand for one in the house. It had been late and some show had come on. He hadn't really been paying attention. He heard a voice, one he had heard often on the radio. Remus had looked up in astonishment, eager to see the face of the recently popular Caelyn Storm. She was beautiful. Normally he would have found the cheery blonde hair and makeup dissuading, but her eyes had depth. They were dark blue, almost navy and held secrets. He could tell. There was much more to this girl than your average pop star. No. She seemed to possess the quality of a true star. A rock star.

Remus was brought out of his thoughts by James and Sirius canonballing into the pool.

"Think we ought to join them?" Peter asked tentatively. Remus looked at him and sighed.

"I think it would be best. You know, before they've got us hanging upside down and are throwing us in themselves," he replied. Peter gave a small squeak and hurriedly jumped in after them. Remus chuckled and followed suit.

It wasn't long before a voice called out and all games of King of the Pool ceased when a pair of long, slim legs descended the steps towards them. Remus could hear Sirius and James gulp. Peter simply ducked under the water.

"Oy! What's this I hear about a pool party?" Said a smiling Delilah Baker.

Remus and the rest of the Marauders eyes widened. Delilah Baker...the same girl James and Sirius had knocked into the fountain. The same girl from the train. Well. She had certainly...grown. Remus couldn't hear James' and Sirius' incoherent mutterings, but he could fairly well guess what was being said.

"Delilah," Remus called back, jumping out of the pool and running towards her, "I was wondering when you would be getting here. You want to join us?" He asked, motioning to the pool.

Delilah smiled at him. "Yeah, I would. I just need to change..." she tapered off, looking around for a good place to do so.

"There's the pool house right there. That would be fine to change in," Remus offered. Delilah nodded.

"Be out in a minute!" She called to the boys. It was silent until she had closed the door behind her.

"Moony! Why, and i reiterate, _why_ were we uninformed of Ms. Baker's invitation, and more importantly the subtle, yet dramatic changes in said maiden?" Sirius whisper yelled. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know the meaning of half the words you said? I didn't tell you because I did not find it important. And she looks the same to me," he snapped. Sirius, James, and even Peter howled in laughter.

"Are you kidding, Moony? The legs! The ti-" Sirius was cut off by a whack from James' hand in the back of his head.

"Get yourself together, Padfoot. It's just Delilah. Granted she is a bit...alright a lot..." James tapered off as Delilah walked out of the pool house. The boys chatter had ceased as she walked down the stairs again. Sirius' mouth hung slightly open. Peter's was clamped so tightly shut his lips were turning white. James began to sweat slightly.

"Alright, mate. I see your point. Heaven has taken form in a navy bikini. It's not Delilah. It's..._Delilah," he_ breathed out slowly and Remus rolled his eyes. James and Sirius bounded over to her and Remus and Peter followed behind.

"Hey, guys! I haven't seen any of you all summer. Thanks for inviting me." Delilah fidgeted slightly under the gaze of James Potter, who had reached up to ruffle his hair, making it even messier.

"No problem. Any time," Sirius replied, like it had been he would had written to her, sent her a portkey, and come up with the whole idea himself. Delilah laughed.

"Yes. Thanks for writing me, Remus," she said, smiling brightly at him. He looked at her and nodded. There was something clearly familiar about her navy eyes, a unique shade for certain, but he could not place it. Remus brushed it off.

"So, why are we not swimming?" Delilah demanded playfully. Sirius gave a bark of laughter and jumped in, shortly followed by Peter and Remus. James smirked at her.

"Sure you want to get your hair wet?" He teased. Delilah shot him a mock glare and before anyone could blink she had pushed him in. James came up for air, spluttering, and was met by the laughter of all around him.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," he threatened jokingly. Delilah threw him a smirk.

"Don't think I don't know it," and with that she had jumped in the water.

After a day of swimming and messing about in the pool, the five teenagers found it time to get out just as the sun was setting.

"Ugh, my hands are all wrinkly!" Exclaimed Delilah in disgust.

"Aw, poor baby," Sirius teased and she stuck her tongue out at him as the other laughed.

"It'll go away in a few minutes, Dee," James assured her. He had taken to calling her that and was proud of the nickname he had come up with. He hadn't called her 'Delilah' once after he had first said it. Peter had tried calling her 'Dee' but James had glared at him so severely it hadn't happened again. Delilah grinned inwardly. She could get used to this.

They all walked inside after drying off and changing into their clothes. Delilah checked the clock in the kitchen where they had migrated to, and gasped.

"Oh, God, it's already nine. My parents were expecting me home for dinner and now I've gone and missed it. I'll be in so much trouble..." she muttered, looking flustered.

"Love, one thing you'll learn to deal with when you're friends are the Marauders, is trouble," Sirius waggled his brows at her. Delilah felt like she was soaring. Friends. That sounded so nice.

"Don't think I don't know it," she grinned at them all, "Now, who's hungry?" Her question was met with affirmative yells from the boys.

"Cook something for us, Dee?" James asked, giving her puppy dog eyes and a pout. How could she be expected to resist that?

"Well...I don't know..." she teased. James smirked back at her before running towards her and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Food, or else!" He started the chant as he spun around and around in a circle.

"Oh, alright!" She yelled when the chanting turned to screaming, " I'll cook you some bloody food!" When James finally put her down they were all laughing. Delilah knew it was going to be a good rest of the summer.

Delilah sat in Alan's office again as he flipped through the morning paper.

"Have a good day off then, Caelyn?" He asked casually. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes. It was fantastic. I really enjoyed myself," she admitted to him. Alan gave her a smile.

"Good. Now we need to get back to finishing your album so it can be out in mid-September," he added and Delilah's face fell. So much for any thoughts of having more time with the Marauders.

"Caelyn?" Alan asked, "Have you thought any more about the name of the album. Or would you prefer it to be self-titled?" Delilah shook her head.

"Actually...I've thought of something," she said, surprised herself, for it had just come to her. Alan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? What is it then?" He asked. Delilah smiled to herself.

"It's going to be called..._For James_."


	3. Jealousy At Its Finest

Chapter 3

Delilah tipped her head to the side as she drummed her pencil against a pad of paper. She wasn't writing a song, no. Right now she was brain storming on ideas for cover art for the album. Alan had loved the title she had chosen, going on about how it was a great marketing idea. Something about adding mystery and depth to one Caelyn Storm. Who is the James that inspired such a torrent of passionate lyrics? Delilah had never answered him when he had asked. Of course, she knew exactly who he was, but what was James Potter to Delilah Baker? She had nearly moaned in frustration when she finally realized she fancied him. For _everyone _fancied James Potter, even some of the blokes probably. And _everyone_ knew how he felt about Lily Evans. She had been dancing around the subject ever since the end of term and all of the sudden, there it was. 

Delilah finally decided on the cover art and did a quick sketch, handed it off to Benson, one of her many attendants, to have it taken to Alan. She then dashed of a quick note to Remus, who had quickly become her best mate over the summer holidays. She wrote him nearly every day and him the same.

Delilah was highly amused, yet slightly disturbed, when she had found out about his infatuation with Caelyn. While Delilah was flattered, she was, at the same time, worried that if he ever found out the truth, he would fall in love with her. Though she did love Remus dearly, she knew who her heart truly belonged to, as much as she hated to admit it. Delilah watched the owl fly over the horizon and hoped Remus was awake.

Remus woke up to the sun shining through his curtains and Delilah's owl pecking annoying on the window.  
"Oh alright," he muttered, opening it and untying the letter. The owl waited there as he scanned the piece of parchment.

_Remus- ___

_Free today- got time off from MAD summer job. Diagon Alley for school supplies? Term starts in only a week! ___

_Hope to see you, __  
__Delilah ___

_P.S. Let the boys know as well._

Remus yawned and grabbed a spare bit of parchment before neatly writing his reply.

_Delilah- ___

_I would enjoy very much to see you today. The fact that term is starting up again has me quite excited! I'll owl the others as soon as I send your letter off. Shall we meet in front of Flourish and Blotts and noon to commence our shopping? ___

_See you in a bit, __  
__Remus J. Lupin _  
He sealed the parchment and attached it to Delilah's owl's, Chipper, leg. He dashed off a quick note to the other three Marauders, knowing they too would all be pleased to see Delilah.

Delilah paced her room, having received Remus' letter only a moment ago. She would be seeing James. Her stomach clenched pleasantly. Why did it always have to do that? She struggled over what to wear before setting out a flowy white skirt that hit at her knees and a tight purple tank top. Sitting still wasn't going to be an option at this point, so after applying minimal makeup, Delilah port keyed to Diagon Alley, not wanting to risk getting covered in soot, which often occurred during floo travel. She stumbled a bit on her landing but quickly righted herself just in case anyone had seen.

She looked around happily, always having loved an excursion to Diagon alley.  
Her parents refused to visit, her father being a muggle and her mother a renounced witch. Although she used her wand more than she let on. Delilah scanned the crowds, looking for her four friends. Not seeing them she made her way to Flourish and Blotts. But it was a store across the street from the bookstore that caught her eye.

There was a large group of people crowding around the window of Barnibus' Muggle Culture Shoppe. Delilah started to feel her stomach churn as she walked closer. This sort of muggle mania, as she liked to call it, was hardly induced by anything other than...oh _Merlin_.

Delilah's jaw dropped as she saw a life size poster of herself, or rather Caelyn Storm, in the window of the shop. The picture had obviously been taken at the same time as she had been singing, for she was doing just that. But it had been taken with a wizarding camera. So not only was she singing See You Again, but she was dancing. Delilah felt like crawling into a corner.

It wasn't unattractive, not by a long shot, but she was still felt horribly embarrassed as she watched people file in and out of the store. It wasn't until a moment later that she noticed the back of Remus' head in the center of the crowd. But before she could roll her eyes, a distinctly familiar messy head of black hair came into view, directly beside Remus.

"No!" Delilah screamed, but no sound came out. It was as if time had stopped for her. She had never expected James, a pureblood, to hear about Caelyn Storm. Granted Remus was rather obsessed...but no matter. She supposed what frightened her the most was the possibility of James finding out how much she really cared...and with the album release coming up within the next month...well Delilah sufficiently felt as she wanted to hide in a hole.

But of course things had to get worse. _Why wouldn't they?_ Delilah thought bitterly as Lily Evans came into view, one of the many in the large crowd. Delilah moved closer and strained her ears over the chatter.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Oh, hello Remus," Lily addressed each boy. Remus nodded silently in reply.  
"Well, this is Diagon Alley, Evans. It would make sense for me to be here, due to term starting up, you see." Lily glared at him.  
"I meant, why are you in front of the muggle shop," she snapped, highly disliking being talked down to. James shrugged.  
"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Didn't know it was all for Caelyn." He replied nonchalantly, as if he knew exactly who Caelyn Storm was. Lily raised an eyebrow and seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You know who Caelyn Storm is?" She asked skeptically. Delilah watched James ruffle his hair in a nervous manner.  
"Of course," It was a weak reply but Lily missed the doubt in James' voice and instead looked mildly impressed.  
"So you, er, like her then?" He asked noticing her interest. She perked up a bit at his question.  
"She's only a complete inspiration!" She nearly shouted and James chuckled.  
"Yeah, she's something," he added hastily when she shot him another skeptic look. This seemed to satisfy her.  
"You may be an arrogant prick, Potter, but you at least have taste." And with that, Lily Evans stalked away. Delilah glared after her and returned her auditory attention to James and to Remus who was laughing.

"Shut up, Moony. That was the best conversation we've ever had," he said dreamily.  
"Yeah, because she didn't shout or threaten to hex certain anatomy," Remus added. James brushed it off.   
"Whatever. Now I just need to find out more about this Caelyn Storm."

Delilah stopped breathing. She had really hoped the Wizarding World would remain oblivious to Caelyn Storm. She nearly slapped herself for being so naive. She knew if she reached a certain level of fame, many, if not all, the muggleborns would have heard of Caelyn Storm and, in turn, told their pure blood friends.It was only a matter of time before she was found out. What with the paparazzi...and this of course could lead to the exposure of the entire Wizarding World. The muggles would go insane. The scientists would do all sorts of tests! The police would-

"Oy, Dee! We've been waiting for you. You alright?" James Potter jogged up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Even if she was overreacting, it was a little much for her. And to top it all off, James Potter was touching her. Delilah knees buckled.  
"Oh, careful there. You sure you're okay?" He asked, tightening his grip on her shoulders to steady her.

"Just need to...sit," She said between calming breaths. Remus and James guided her to a bench. Delilah shook her head. She was being silly, reacting to a simple poster.  
"Better?" Remus asked, smiling. Delilah nodded, letting her eyes flicker to the poster rolled up under his arm.  
"You got one of those, then?" She asked him, pointing to it. Remus nodded eagerly. James eyed it.  
"Maybe I should have gotten one," he pondered.  
"No!" Delilah exclaimed and Remus and James looked at her strangely.  
"Do you not like Caelyn Storm?" Remus asked with an edge in his voice.  
"Er...no that's not it," she assured quickly.  
"Well then what is it?" James asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"W-why would you want a poster- when I can get you...tickets?" Delilah regretted it the second it was out of her mouth. The look on Remus' face was enough.   
"Tickets?" He asked voice hollow except for a small glimmer of hope. "What kind of tickets?" In any other instance, Delilah would have laughed.

"Concert tickets. Front row." If she was going to get them tickets, they might as well have been good seats. Delilah felt as if she would live to regret this, but Remus looked as if he was about to cry from joy.   
"Oh, Delilah. I...thank you!" He yelled before hugging her tightly. James laughed in the background.

"Can you get two for Sirius and Pete as well?" He sounded like a child, begging for a toy. Delilah nodded her head slowly.  
"Yes. I can do that." By this point, Remus was practically hyperventilating.  
"This is so fantastic. So brilliant. Bugger, what am I going to wear...?"  
"Mate, you sound like a girl," James teased, but Remus didn't notice. He was still muttering to himself, sometimes giving the occasional exclamation of "Brilliant!". Delilah shifted uncomfortably and looked up at James. This was the most alone they had ever been. She nearly jumped when she realized he was looking at her too.

"So. How are you?" He asked playfully. Delilah swallowed hard.   
"Getting better," she blushed when he sat down on the bench beside her.  
"It's really great that you're able to get those tickets, Dee. And it'll be nice to see you again over the summer," he flashed another grin at her. Delilah frowned slightly.  
"Well. I can't go," she lied. James looked crestfallen, which even though she hated to see, there was a part of her that grinned in satisfaction that he cared at all.  
"Why not? You have to go," he whined. Delilah smiled at his childishness and shook her head.  
"I'm not allowed. Sorry. But I'll have Alan send over the tickets to Remus' house. They still get muggle post." James looked at her.  
"Who's this Alan bloke?" He asked rather testily.  
"Oh, he's my in for the Caelyn tickets. I may have to do a little begging and be extra nice, but don't worry," she answered, smiling. James crossed his arms and kicked a pebble.

"So...is this Alan fellow...is he...like a boyfriend?" Delilah nearly choked on her on spit before laughing. James looked slightly put off.  
"Well, if you have to be too nice, you know...groupies and the like..., to get these tickets, I don't want-" Delilah cut him off, horrified.  
"What? James, no! He's Caelyn's manager! I- I won't be doing him any _favors_ if that's what you were-"  
" No, no, of course not!" James blushed. Delilah sat there in silence, furiously turning red. James tousled his hair nervously. Delilah looked up at Remus for a distraction. He had stopped pacing to greet a boy who was running towards them. Delilah jumped at the opportunity to get away from the awkward situation. And no one could ease an awkward situation like Sirius, granted he often started them.  
"Sirius!" She yelled before jumping up from the bench and running to hug him.   
"Oof," he mumbled, staggering slightly, "didn't expect such an enthusiastic greeting." Delilah laughed.  
"Well, I haven't seen you since Remus'. I tried owling, but didn't get a reply." Sirius frowned.  
" Mum must have intercepted them. She's not too keen on anyone who's not...er...pureblood. Nasty old bat," he added hastily.  
"I know the feeling. My father keeps a rifle in the house in case he sees any owls around. 'What would the neighbors think, Delilah?'" She mimicked. "He's not too on about wizardry and the like."  
Sirius chuckled darkly. "Know the feeling, Delilah, know the feeling." Before any kind of awkward silence could occur, James was up off the bench, greeting Sirius with a slap on the back.

"Padfoot, mate! It's been too long!" He cried dramatically with his arm still around Sirius. James turned to Delilah. "And why, why, did I not get such a greeting that Padsie over here got?" He demanded playfully. Delilah, of course, would never say that if she ever hugged him, it would be difficult to keep from jumping him the next moment. So of course she opted for a lie, and matching his joking tone, she said, "Why, we're engaged of course! Didn't he say? Oh Sirius there really is no need to keep it in the dark any longer!"

She giggled, turning her attention to a smirking boy.  
"Too right you are! See, we were considering a spring wedding. What say you, my groomsmen? Which reminds me...where's Pete?" He said, looking around the crowded alley. James was about to respond that he didn't know, but Delilah stamped her foot.

"But you can't have Remus as a groomsman! He's my maid of honor! He would look so lovely in taffeta, don't you think?" It was silent for a moment while everyone pictured Remus in taffeta. The look on Delilah's face was so serious, that James was the first one to release a snort of laughter. Sirius quickly joined in while Remus pretended to sulk and clutched his Caelyn poster protectively.

"Aw, Rem, you know you're my best mate! Come on, let's ditch these two sods and go find Pete," she said, taking his arm that wasn't gripping the poster. Sirius and James feigned offense but quickly changed to teasing.  
"Now, Remus, don't go shacking up with my fiancé!" Sirius mock threatened, waving a finger in their direction. Delilah rolled her eyes.  
"It's too bad for me, but this one," she said, giving Remus a shove, "belongs to Caelyn." Remus grinned dreamily and stroked the poster in his left hand. James and Sirius snickered.

"And Remus? As your best mate, best girl mate," she corrected at James and Sirius' protests, "I think I should tell you. You have a problem," Delilah laughed, pointing to the poster that she knew had her face on it.

The four friends headed off down the alley in search for Peter. It was Delilah who spotted him near Madame Malkins' robe shop. "Pete!" She said, tapping the slightly stocky boy on the shoulder before giving him a quick hug.  
"Am I the only one who didn't get a hug?" James asked before patting Peter enthusiastically on the back. "Hey Pete." The next few moments were filled with playful shoves and boyish banter as the Marauders reunited. Delilah smiled, still hardly believing her friendship with four of the most infamously popular boys at school.

"Oy, you lot! We've got shopping to do!" She called, breaking up their reunion.  
"Girls," they muttered before hurrying after her.  
"I heard that!"  
"Sorry!"

After lugging around all her new supplies, including a cauldron, Delilah was more than ready to call it quits.  
"Alright. I'm done. And ready to collapse from this bloody cauldron!" She said, shaking the bag for emphasis.  
"That, Dee, is why you have us, the bravest, strongest, most devilishly handsome, mates in the world!" He yelled loudly, drawing attention from many passing by. He then grabbed her bag with a wink, making many of the onlookers smile knowingly. Delilah blushed and managed a squeaky "Thank you," while Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, who wants ice cream?" James suggested and was met with a chorus of affirmative yelps.  
As they walked down he street, Remus lagged behind to talk to Delilah.  
"What's going on with you? You seem off. Quite off. What with the stumbling, high pitched answers and the blushing..." Delilah shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. Remus eyes her carefully.  
"Oy, Dee! What you think of this?!" James yelled from up the road, letting a miniature snitch form a street vendor zoom around his head. Delilah blushed and nodded before giving a tentative wave. Remus smirked.  
"I know what this is all about!" He whisper yelled. Delilah stopped.  
"You-you do?"  
"I do."  
"You don't!" She cried defensively but he just laughed.  
"Delilah?" He asked her knowingly.  
"What?" She snapped back, not liking where this was heading.  
"Do you, by chance, some far off chance, some quite possibly impossible chance-"  
"What, Remus?"  
"- fancy James Potter?" He was grinning again and Delilah didn't like it.  
"Of course not, he's my mate. Don't be silly."  
"Ah. I see," he replied, nodding his head like he was thinking.  
"What? What do you see? There's nothing to see. Nothing at all!" Delilah replied waspishly.  
"Of course there isn't."  
"Remus!" She glared at him.  
"Should we get that ice cream then?" He smiled again before she could say anything else, pulling her up the street to catch up with the others.

"Mmm. Chocolate." James Potter licked some ice cream of his lips before turning to his four friends and looking at each of them in turn. Sirius had grown quite a lot, not only physically, but emotionally as well. He had owled James only the night before, asking if he could spend the last week of summer holidays with him and his family, for he had run away. Sirius wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet, but they were going back to James' house together after the day in Diagon Alley was over.

Pete looked a little taller and slightly less round, but generally still sort of mouseish. He supposed that would never really change. There wouldn't be a full moon until school started up again, and Remus was looking better than ever. Of course some of that had to be thanks to his newfound friendship in Delilah.

Ah, Delilah. Dee. He didn't know quite why he had silently forbidden anyone of the other Marauders from adopting the use of her nickname. James felt oddly protective of it. He had come up with it, and it marked something personal between the two of them. But she wasn't his. If anything, she was Moony's. He pondered the idea of them together, but he found he was disappointed by it. Delilah didn't belong with Remus. She needed someone more...outgoing...more mischievous! Someone more like-

"Potter!" A crisp voice cut through his thoughts. When he looked up he was met with bright green eyes. James quickly scooted back in his chair.   
"Evans! Hey!" He yelled, giving his hair a good tousle with his free hand that wasn't clutching his chocolate ice cream for dear life.  
"Mind if I sit? These bags are murdering me..." This seemed to be her hint, for James jumped up to take them from her.  
"Yeah. Of course. Have a seat!" James cursed himself for being so jittery around her. The other three Marauders and Delilah snickered in the background.  
"So...saw you earlier outside the muggle shop," James tried for conversation. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes...?"  
"You know, for the Caelyn poster?" This seemed to put the conversation on grounds that Lily was comfortable with for she smiled broadly  
"Oh yes! I shrunk it and put it in my purse for safe keeping," she admitted sheepishly. James chuckled. "Remus has been keeping his by his side at all times."  
Delilah glared heatedly at the pair of them before stabbing her mint ice cream venomously.  
"And you wouldn't have it 'right by your side at all times'?" Lily quoted him snappishly, not liking the teasing tone of his voice.   
"No...It's just. I'm not interested in a poster..."   
"You're not?" Her replies were getting testier.  
"Er, no. Dee says-"  
"Dee?"  
"Oh yeah. Delilah. Baker," He said, pointing to her. Delilah gave a small wave.   
"Oh. Delilah. I didn't see you there," Lily addressed her. Delilah fumed. As if she didn't.  
"So, what have your friends been doing over the holiday?" Lily was still smiling, but Delilah didn't like her tone.  
"Why don't you ask them?" She said, motioning to the Marauders.  
"No, silly. I mean your other friends." Aha. So that's how the game is played, thought Delilah. Carefully hidden jabs behind fake smiles.

"Well," she said, holding her head high even if there was a slight tremor in her voice, "I mostly kept to myself before I met Rem, James, Sirius, and Pete. Although I was on quite good terms with Sir Nicholas."  
Lily smiled again. "Oh yes. I remember now." Delilah glared deeply at her. The Marauders watched the interaction between the two girls, silently rallying behind Delilah. Even James looked slightly annoyed.

"Anyways," he cut in, "Dee says it's more the music that's important. I'm more interested in her voice and talent than what she looks like on a poster," James shrugged.  
"You are so right," she nodded at him. Delilah glared again, pulling a muggle pen from her purse and starting to write on a napkin.  
"Yeah," James continued, "that's why I've got concert tickets." Lily turned pale.  
"TICKETS?" She screamed, "As in her pre album release show? Where she opens for The Strapping Lads?!" James didn't know who The Strapping Lads were, sounded like a bunch of poufs if you asked him, but he nodded.

"You do not."  
"I do. Dee got them for us." Delilah smirked triumphantly. Ha. So there , Evans.  
Lily had practically been in his chair, but upon hearing those words, she straightened up.  
"Look, I've got to go. But have fun at the concert. Owl me and tell me how it was. Goodbye, James! Remus. Sirius. Peter. Delilah," she said the last name stiffly. Delilah flashed her fake smile and waved. As soon as Lily turned her back, Delilah let the smile slide off her face. But James was still beaming. Delilah scribbled faster on the napkin with her pen, taking care not to rip it. This was some of her best work yet.  
Delilah listened to James recount the last five minutes to the Marauders with a great deal of enthusiasm. It wasn't easy having to sit there and watch his almost child like happiness over someone other than her.

"Uh, guys...I have to get going. Mum and Dad are expecting me home," Delilah fibbed, longing to go home and take her napkin with her. The four boys looked up at her as she stood.  
"Why? Dee, you can't go. I, I mean we, we won't get to see you again until term starts up in September. Plus I'm just getting to the best part of my story," James pouted, looking around to his friends for encouragement. Delilah grimace inwardly. Him and his stupid story...  
"Aw, come on now. Don't sulk. Trust me, you'll definitely _see me again_." She smirked at her own pun. "First of September, I'm there. Promise." James consented begrudgingly.

Remus stood and gave her a quick hug goodbye and Peter followed suit.  
"Don't get in too much trouble. Keep 'em in line, Rem." Remus grinned back at her as if to say, _like I could._  
"Alright Sirius, my fiancé dear, get over here," Delilah laughed as she gave him another friendly hug. James was standing up now and she started to back away. She couldn't hug him. Who knows what would happen? She could tackle him and try to have her way with him and then her whole admiration from afar tactic would be completely and utterly buggered to hell. Or she could faint.

"Alright, Dee. It's my turn. You may have evaded me before, but now you're cornered!" Delilah gulped. _Please, if I can't keep in control for some God-awful reason, please, let me faint. I'll never ask for anything again. Just, I beg of you, if anything, let me faint._"

Come on now, Mummy and Daddy are expecting you home!" James taunted while poking her in the side.  
"Fine," she mumbled, ready to step into the realm of unconsciousness.  
"Ha, you make it sound like a death wish!" Sirius joked. Delilah couldn't even muster a hearty glare in his direction. _Here goes nothing._  
And the next moment she was hugging him. He was warm and smelled so amazingly good. Passing out was the farthest thing from her mind. Delilah closed her eyes for a brief moment, committing the feel to memory, and then let go. It felt surprisingly cool in the warm summer atmosphere and Delilah hardly managed to stay on her feet.  
"Told you I'd get you," he smirked at her and she gulped, blushing crimson.  
"Now, Marauders," James boomed, turning to the other three, "Where was I in my story about the lovely, Lily flower? Oh yes! As I was saying-"

Delilah stopped listening and opted for turning and walking away with a huff, a small wave in the general direction of the Marauders, before portkeying home.

As soon as she arrived, Delilah ran to the phone and quickly dialed Alan's personal line.

"Ah, Caelyn. Did you enjoy your day off? You know, I can't keep giving you these, what with the concert coming up this week. You're supposed to be in rehearsals!" He scolded. Delilah listened intently.

"None of it matters, Alan-"  
"None of it _matters_? I'll have you know-"  
"No, Alan. I've come up with something. Something brilliant. All because of today. I need the recording studio as soon as possible. Tonight if that's do-able." She spoke quickly and directly.  
"Really? Oh, brilliant Caelyn. Get a cab over and show me what you've got. You didn't happen to see this James fellow today did you?" He asked in a knowing tone.

Delilah smiled rather bitterly.  
"As a matter of fact, I did." 


	4. Today's the Day

Chapter 4

"Lilah, wake up! Today's the day," Delilah's mother called up the stairs. Delilah moaned and snuggled deeper under the covers. It hadn't helped that Remus had decided to use the outdated telephone in his house to call her at 11 that night. She was glad she had a friend to talk to into the wee hours of the morning, but when it was about what shirt went best with what trousers, her patience tended to run a little thin. Downstairs, Delilah heard the phone ring.

"Lilah," her mother called again, "telephone!" It couldn't be. She growled and rolled out of bed, stomping her way across her room to her phone.

"What," she hissed, "are you doing calling me again? Only four hours later? I was on the phone with you until _three_ in the morning. And for the last time, do _not_ wear that puce shirt with the khaki trousers!"

"Yeah, I told him that too. I'll steer him away from anything remotely khaki. I gotcha covered, Dee." Delilah almost dropped the phone.  
"James?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a telephone," she laughed.

"That's what this thing is? And here I was, calling it a jellytone…knew that wasn't right…"

"Do you even own a telephone?"

"Course not. This is Remus'," he replied easily.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing at Remus' at seven in the morning?"

"I slept over. Sirius and Pete too. Loads of fun." Delilah chuckled at the idea of a Marauder sleep over. Chaos would be sure to ensue.

"Oh. Too bad you missed our _four hour_ conversation about clothes. He is such a girl."

"Tell me about it. But I didn't miss it. None of us did. We were there remember?" Delilah, like a certain redhead, greatly disliked the feeling of being talked down to and replied snappishly.

"Well I'm sorry to have kept him away from you lot." James didn't even seem to notice her surly tone as he plowed on.

"You didn't. You were on…I dunno what it's called…sneakotone…? We could all hear you." Delilah gulped.

"Speakerphone, was that it?" She hoped to Merlin that it wasn't.

"Yeah, maybe." Her stomach dropped slightly and tried to rack her brain to see if she had said anything embarrassing. James wasn't taking the piss, so she figured she must have not slipped up. It would have been horrible if she had mentioned anything to who she thought was only Remus about how absolutely amazing she thought James was. It would have been catastrophic. Vile. Ghastly. Something she could never live down. It was time to put the conversation back on more comfortable grounds.

"So what did Remus finally decide on?"

"He's still throwing clothes around the room." Delilah let out what could have been considered a flirtatious giggle. She blushed on her end of the phone and cleared her throat.

"Figures. What about you and the rest of the boys?" A hearty chorus of "No idea," could be heard in the background.

"Ah, speakerphone," she muttered, "but seriously, Remus. Wear your dark wash jeans and that one black polo. I'd recommend Chucks with that because I know you have them. So stop making a mess of your room." It was silent on the other end of the phone.

"Did she raid your closet last night and we didn't realize?" Peter whispered. Delilah let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, I did not raid his closet. I just happen to have an extensive knowledge of his and your wardrobes." Laughter could be heard through the receiver along with a few mutters of "that's really creepy". She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, say what you like. Peter, wear that one pair of nice brown trousers, a long sleeved white shirt and that navy blue t-shirt you have. For shoes…your regular school ones should be fine." It was quiet again.

"Shall I move on?" More silence.

"Sirius," Delilah addressed next, "the jeans that make the girls at Hogwarts have a conniption every Hogsmeade weekend. You know the ones. And definitely your charcoal colored jumper." This time after she finished there were appreciative sounding whispers coming from the other line.

"You guys would be lost without me. Merlin, Remus would be in the khakis! Anyways…James…what to do with you?" A whole range of ideas reeled quickly through her mind, none having to do with clothing. She shook her head. That was entirely improper. And if Delilah Baker was anything, it was proper.

"Oh James, James….what to do? I think…your black dress trousers, the ones without the creases, and your oldest most comfortable shirt. You know your lucky one?"

"You know I have a lucky shirt?"

"Of course. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't?" Delilah thought that such knowledge was also mandatory in a girlfriend, but she would never say so. Delilah would also never tell that she had observed him to the point that she knew all of his clothing, down to the last sock. So what if it was border line stalker? Many of the girls at Hogwarts were far more frightening in that department.

"You have a lucky shirt?" She could hear Sirius ask in the background and she had to suppress what would have been a much undignified snort. She heard something being thrown and a muffled "Ow!"

"Sirius?" Delilah asked, trying to sound alarmed through her laughter.

"I'm fine!" He called and she laughed again as her mother threw open the door and bustled in, carrying a pile of clean clothes.

"Lilah, are you still on the phone? We're going to be late! Tell Remus you have to go."

"It's not Remus," Delilah sniffed, "actually I've just been informed that Remus is looking longingly at that puce polo and khakis combination." Her mother arched an eyebrow in question as Delilah listened intently to the other line.

"No, don't let him do it! Restrain him if necessary," she spoke quickly into the receiver.

"_Who_ are you talking to?" Her mother demanded.

"James…" she tried to reply nonchalantly. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Delilah Baker, is this the boy that-"

"_Yes_, mother! Now can you go away? I'll be changed and down in a minute." Her mother held up her hands in defense and backed out of the room with another "Hurry up."

"What was that all about? Remus, why are you laughing?" James' voice carried through the receiver and Delilah gulped.

"Look, guys, I have to go. But have fun at the concert, okay?" She couldn't wait to get off the phone and away from the situation that came dangerously close to exposing everything thing she had worked so hard to-

"You're leaving us already?" James pouted and she could practically see his bottom lip sticking out, his arms crossed as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder. Delilah bit her own lip.

"I'll see you guys on the first of September. Don't forget to write. And Remus, you can call me."

"Why can't I call you?" James whined childishly, utterly unaware of the blood pooling in Delilah's cheeks.

"Maybe because you don't own or know how to operate a telephone?"

"I'll be at Remus' with the boys everyday so I can call and harass you," James said with an air of finality signaling he had won this time in their game of banter. Delilah conceded with a small sigh and whispered a small grain of truth.

"I'd like that." She heard a slight intake of breath on the other line and a few "What did she say's" in the background. She listened as James dismissed them with a grunt.

"Yeah, me too Dee," he said back nearly as quiet as she had been. Delilah grinned and looked at her carpet.

"Well…alright then. But only call if you're going to harass me, yeah?" James chuckled and was quickly back to his normal Marauder self.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Delilah gently placed the receiver back in the cradle. She smiled widely and clapped her hands together, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Today felt right.

James turned around to face his mates after ending his phone call with Delilah. When Remus had called her last night in a moment of desperation, he had wanted to talk to her. Maybe apologize for Lily's behavior that one day in Diagon Alley….he didn't really know what he would have said. There was just something wrong with the exchange between the two. Something he felt the need to fix.

But Remus had refused to relinquish the phone and had ended up twisted horribly in the spiraled chord by the end of the exasperating conversation over trousers and jumpers. He had heard the tone of amused exasperation in Delilah's voice and the relaxed quality it had to it and he wished that she would speak with him like that. He had never really had the time to get to know her and he wondered why.

James ruffled his hair before addressing the other Marauders. He looked at each of them in turn.

"Who's up for using the exploding- _What are you laughing at?_" He bellowed when Sirius let a bark of laughter escape from behind Remus' hand that was pressed firmly against his mouth.

"Nnrffing," Sirius mumbled from behind Remus' hand. Peter was looking like he wanted to laugh, but wasn't sure how James would take it. Remus' shoulders were shaking slightly. James threw up his hands in exasperation.

"What in the bloody hell are you three on ab-"

"Don't worry about it Prongsie old chap!" Sirius grinned widely after fighting his way away from Remus. "You don't even need to worry about it!"

Delilah quickly slipped into one of her Caelyn outfits before waving her wand to change her hair from a dark brown to a light blonde. She didn't do much to it; the stylist would be waiting when she got to the arena where the Strapping Lads concert was to be held. She hurried down the stairs and into the limo that waited outside her house. The neighbors rarely noticed, but she hid her hair with a newsboy cap, just to be on the safe side.

Her parents were already inside, waiting with a bottle of water and a pear.

"Thanks Mum, Dad." She said as her stomach rumbled. They arrived at the arena in the heart of London. It was only nine in the morning, but people were already lining up for the eight o'clock show that evening. It was madness and she was glad she had gotten Remus and the rest of the marauders VIP tickets.

She looked at the front of the already growing ticket line, only to spy a familiar crop of brilliant red hair.

"No way," she muttered, tapping her index finger on her temple, as if making sure she was seeing correctly. She gave a short laugh that was cut off as people turned their heads to get a better view of the limo.

"I don't suppose there's a back door?" She turned back to her parents who nodded.

"There's one around the right side. We came over to supervise the set up while you were out with Remus." Her father's eyes hardened at this. He had always had some ill conceived notion that she fancied her best friend. Mr. Baker wasn't entirely incorrect; he just had the wrong marauder.

"Father, for the last time, Remus and I are _not_ going out and he does _not_ fancy me."

Her father crossed his arms and grumbled, "What about the other ones? James or whatever his name is…" he spat the name like it was vilely infected.

"No, it's not like that with any of them. Depressingly," she muttered to herself as an afterthought.

"But this…James fellow…he's the bloke your whole album is about." Delilah watched her father sulk and grumble as the limo came to a stop. Her father started in on a long speech about boys and just exactly what they wanted, for he said after all, he used to be one.

"I'll just get out here," she said snappishly before hopping out of the limo and walking nonchalantly as she could to the doors. But people were already screaming. Delilah kept walking, waving, and every now and then stopping to sign a few autographs. Even Lily was ready with a pen and paper.

"How long have you been out here?" Delilah asked conversationally as she scribbled her signature. Lily looked thrilled.

"I camped out. So since last night." Delilah forced a smile.

"Wow, you must really love the Strapping Lads." Lily gave a shrug and began talking quickly.

"They're alright, quite handsome too. But I'm here for your opening. I've been waiting for this since it was announced at the beginning of summer!" Delilah had only heard Lily talk this fast when answering a particularly difficult question in lessons.

"Thanks…" it was so odd to have Lily, her enemy, being civil to her. She figured they would probably get along, besides the fact that they had disliked each other since first year. Oh and the small fact that James Potter, one of Delilah's best mates and current, okay well only, love interest, was madly obsessed with her. Other than that, there was no bad blood or problem between the two.

"What did you say your name was?" Delilah asked quickly.

"Oh! Um, it's Lily. Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Lily. Come backstage after the show and we can hang out and talk a bit." Delilah smirked to herself and flashed Lily a genuine smile. But it was more at the thought of Lily continuing to be flustered around her and sucking up to her. It was a lovely thought.

Delilah sat in the stylist chair as a short balding man worked product through her hair. He adjusted his black framed glasses.

"Caelyn, darling. You look fabulous!" Delilah rolled her eyes inwardly and wondered if he really thought that or if he was simply saying it because she was famous.

"Thanks, Claude," She muttered before he gave her blonde tresses a few more fluffs.

"Now, come back at five for the rest of your hair and makeup." It was with these parting words that he showed her out of the room. Once Delilah was on her own she cringed. Honestly, what else could they possibly do to her hair? And stage makeup…she made another face, ready to bet she'd have clogged pores the next day.

Delilah walked down one of the halls in the arena until she found the stage door. Upon entering, she found it surprisingly quiet, with only The Strapping Lads setting up their equipment. It wasn't hard to guess who they were as they were all alarmingly attractive and only a few years older than her, maybe 18 or 19. The basic three piece band, consisting of a lead guitarist, bassist, and drummer, were sitting on a set of speakers tuning their guitars.

She snuck a peak at the lead guitarist, his messy black hair reminding her greatly of James. She watched, transfixed, as the muscles in his arms moved as he plucked the strings. He was tall and lanky and it would not be hard to mistake him for James. It wasn't until he looked up that she could see the difference. The guitarist had bright blue eyes and sharp, bold features, where James had hazel eyes and a softer, rounder face. But he looked so familiar…not just like James, but in another way.

When he put down his guitar and walked over to the bassist, she knew exactly who his slightly awkward and loping gait belonged to.

"Amos Diggory!" she exclaimed under her breath. She watched the 7th year Hufflepuff and quidditch captain a moment longer. It was impossible even consider. But yet, there was no mistaking him now. She was about to run over to him before she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find herself staring at the chest of the drummer.

"Hey, Caelyn, yeah?" a deep voice asked and she looked up into a pair of dark eyes. Delilah grinned and nodded.

"I'm Oliver. I've heard a lot about you." He flashed a smile at her. Delilah smiled politely back.

"Who's that? The guitarist," she asked, pointing to Amos. Oliver's face fell a little.

"Oh, that's my mate Chase. The bassist, yeah that's Andrew." He pointed to each in turn.

"Oh, cool…thanks…" It was a little awkward as they continued to talk until Oliver excused himself to the loo. Delilah made her way over to near where Amos was still tuning his guitar.

"Chase?" she asked tentatively. He didn't look up.

"Chase?" she tried again, but to no avail.

"Amos!" she hissed so Andrew the bassist wouldn't hear. Amos' head whipped up fast and his eyes widened. Recognition passed through his eyes as he surveyed her.

"Delilah Baker?" he whispered back, disbelief in his voice. Delilah looked at him in surprise. No one at Hogwarts noticed her existence, save for the Marauders. And that was only because of that fateful day on the train…

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. You were tops this year in charms. Beat me out by 2." Amos Diggory grinned at her.

"Thanks…wow, this is weird, huh? Both of us…famous…what are the odds?" Amos shrugged at her questioning and fluffed his raven hair a bit to mess it up.

"You get tickets for any Hogwarts students?" He prodded eagerly. Delilah smiled at him and nodded quickly.

"Mmhm. The Marauders are here. Along with Lily Evans," she put a bit more malice into saying her enemy's name than she had intended and Amos noticed.

"I didn't know you were friends with them. And, well, I was under the impression that you and Lily hated each other…" Delilah shrugged.

"I don't hate her. She's just annoying. And it's not me that has the problem, it's her," She sat down next to Amos, "I just became friends with Remus and the lot over summer holiday."

"Must be hard, you know, the way James obsesses over her, eh?" Delilah stiffened.

"Bloody obnoxious is more like it. I'll never say that though." Amos laughed heartily.

"He's lucky to have you as a mate. Anyone else would have done him in already." Delilah forced a small smile.

"I've thought about it a fair bit. Either that or Lily. One of them has got to go. Together they'll drive me mad." And Delilah knew it would be true.

"Aw, come on. Lily's not so bad. She helped me in potions last year…" Amos gave a shrug that feigned nonchalance.

"Oh Merlin, not you too."

"What?"

"You _fancy_ her as well!"

"Do not!" he defended a little too quickly. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Please. I can tell. The Marauders are my best mates. I think I can tell when a bloke fancies a girl." Amos' cheeks reddened.

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"You don't fancy her that much?"

"Not particularly…"

"So, you just like to check her out from time to time?"

"Occasionally," he admitted, ruffling his dark hair and Delilah was reminded painfully of James. The two conversed for a few moments, each retelling the stories of their road to fame. Delilah and Amos had been laughing pleasantly when he stopped and looked at her, as if deciding whether or not to say something. Delilah raised an eyebrow quizzically. He coughed once before speaking.

"Hey, 'Lilah, you want to get a bite to eat?" Amos let a lopsided grin form on his face as her eyes widened.

"Can we? I'm bloody _starved_. Where do they keep the food around here? Because I looked when I got here and there was _nothing_-"

"I was thinking somewhere off of Piccadilly," he interrupted and Delilah looked up at Amos in surprise.

"You mean leave?"

"Exactly."

"Can we do that?" she asked, brows furrowed. He only shrugged.

"No idea." She laughed and nodded.

"Alright then, I'm in." He laughed at her conspiratorially and rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent."

The two newly acquainted friends tiptoed through the backstage area to the extras closet where all the clothes from designers went when they wanted them featured on the musicians.

"Let's raid it," Amos whispered as they darted in. Delilah grinned. What girl could say no?

"We can go out to a really nice restaurant and get treated like we're famous!" She exclaimed as she rifled through a pile of shirts.

"Yeah, because we are!" Amos punched his fist through the air and Delilah laughed.

Amos grabbed a button down white shirt and an old tailored vest. He pulled off his current blue jumper and put them on with his denim trousers.

"I'm good to go!" He exclaimed, and Delilah shook her head, slightly foggy, from the view of a shirtless Amos.

"Merlin, I love quidditch," she sighed dreamily.

"Yeah…me too…" He looked at her oddly as she blushed, realizing she had actually said that aloud. Delilah ducked behind a rack of clothes to hide her embarrassment. It was also there that she quickly changed into another Caelyn ensemble, a white micro mini, a pair of teal ankle boots, and a off the shoulder black tunic.

"Okay, lets go eat. If I don't get something I'm going to bloody _starve_!" she exclaimed rubbing her stomach. Amos rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic." And with that he pulled her out of the extras closet and down another hall.

Amos and Delilah slipped out the door of the Arena and around the corner only to be met by the line of people Delilah had encountered earlier. Except it had grown in length to maybe twice the size it had been. Lily was still at the front, but looked a little worse for wear.

"Oi! Lily!" Delilah jogged over to her enemy and grinned in sadistic delight. "Still waiting here?" Lily bounced up and down on her feet and nodded.

"Mmhm. It'll be worth it though, to see you perform live!" Delilah shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, thanks Lily."

"Hey! You're one of the strapping lads! Lead guitarist and vocalist!" Lily pointed an excited finger at Amos. He nodded and stuck out a hand.

"Chase. Nice to meet you." Many of the girls in line screamed and tried to fight their way past the ropes and guards.

"Hey, Lily, right? You want to come get food with us?" Amos offered and Delilah shot him a death glare. They couldn't be fraternizing with Hogwarts students! They're true identities could be discovered and Lily would oust them to the entire school. And did he not understand that she simply couldn't _stand _Lily? Besides having practically tortured her with snide comments for five years, she was the object of affection of Delilah's object of affection. James was to Delilah what Lily was to James. Granted, she was far less dramatic with the proclamations of adoration. Delilah tried to pantomime 'no' to Amos but Lily was already nodding excitedly.

"Oh, but I'll lose my place in line," Lily sounded crestfallen.

"Well, then I guess you can't –"Delilah started but Amos cut her off.

"We'll let you in the back. Right, Caelyn?" It was silent as Lily, Amos, and the rest of the crowd stared her down. She gulped.

"Right. Of course," she muttered through gritted teeth as Lily slipped out of line, fluffing her shiny red locks as she went.

"We should bring her to the extras closet first," Amos whispered. Delilah glared again. She had been rather enjoying Lily's slightly haggard appearance in ripped bell bottom jeans and a green t-shirt. But she sighed and nodded in quiet acceptance.

"You're probably right. Let's go, Evans." Lily followed them quickly back inside, not unlike a puppy, her green eyes shining.

Once inside, Amos turned to her.

"Caelyn, you're good with clothes. Find something nice for Lily." He pushed the two girls together.

"I'll do what I want, Chase, not what you tell me to." Delilah snapped, thoroughly put off by the whole situation, and turned to Lily.

"Let's find you something." Delilah rooted through shelves and racks of clothes for a few minutes before thrusting a skirt at Lily in a deep brown.

"That should work. Try this, too." Delilah tossed a small green tank to at her. Once Lily was dressed, Delilah surveyed her. She was too damn pretty for her own good. No wonder James was so horribly obsessed. She took a moment to despise her before Amos complained loudly about how hungry he was, rubbing his stomach dramatically all the while.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Chase." Delilah quipped.

"Likewise, Caelyn." Amos laughed, pulling her by her wrist and out of the building once more.

Amos' hand was wound through Delilah's as he pulled her through the streets of London.

"Chase, do you even know where we're going?" She complained as he tugged on her arm.

"Of course," he replied, giving her a lopsided smile. Delilah rolled her eyes and yanked her hand back.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Amos just shrugged good naturedly and continued to amble down the street.

"So, um, Caelyn," Lily started, fiddling nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah, Lily?" Delilah replied happily, but cringing inwardly.

"You and Chase…are you two –"

"Oh, Godric. Are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?" Delilah snapped. Lily's grin faltered for a moment and her eyes were calculating. Delilah gulped, wondering what she had done to provoke such a reaction. Lily's face quickly changed as she smiled mischievously and prodded Delilah.

"Ooh. Defensive." Delilah's eyes narrowed.

"How would you react if I asked if you fancied your best mate?" Granted that was a bit of a stretch. She didn't know Amos all that well, only having bumped into him in the halls and seeing him on the quidditch pitch.

"But my best mate is a girl," Lily laughed.

"Well, no matter. Besides, there's already someone that I'm interested in," she admitted, not quite sure why she was telling this to Lily of all people.

"No way. Who is it? Another one of the Strapping Lads? They are quite dashing…Or is it someone else?" Lily nudged Delilah's shoulder, who blushed,

"He's the one my album is for, I named it for him. Literally." Lily clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, Caelyn is he just wonderful?" Delilah nodded slowly.

"I think so. I'm not sure if you'd like him much though."

"Why is that?"

"Definitely not your type." Lily arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh? What's he like?" Delilah grinned and Lily laughed at her.

"He…well he is quite the prankster. And a bit full of himself sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. But we're close. And it's because of that, that I can see how sweet and funny he is. It doesn't hurt that I find him fantastically handsome either." Lily nodded but looked put off.

"You're right; he doesn't sound like my type. He sounds like someone I know…someone I despise! I can't stand boys with inflated egos." Delilah grinned to herself and took a steady breath. She could give it all away in a moment, but the temptation was too grand.

"His name is James," she offered and watched as Lily's face turned a sickly color. Brilliant.

After another twenty minutes walk, they found the restaurant they were looking for, and had tucked in to a delicious meal. Delilah couldn't help but demand an order of chocolate mousse, something they never served at Hogwarts. She had even begun to warm to Lily during the meal. But only slightly. She wasn't going to forget the years of torment so easily. Amos and Delilah had been getting on famously, bonding over their similar situations, and bickering constantly. It was on the walk back that Lily had begun to make fun of them, calling them an old married couple.

Delilah noticed the teasing was friendly instead of icy, which took her by surprise. So, instead of delivering a cutting remark paired with a sharp glare as she normally would have, she stuck out her tongue and declared Amos as a brother.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," Lily conceded, still laughing as they reached the back door to the arena.

"Finally. I was wondering when you would shut your bloody –"She started before Amos pushed the girls in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He said, ushering them inside, where they were met by a frantic scene.

"Chase! Caelyn! Where _have_ you been? We've been looking everywhere, absolutely everywhere!" Alan looked rather harassed and her parents distressed.

"Oh, Caelyn, sweetheart!" Her mother threw herself at Delilah, hugging her.

"Ugh, _mum_, you are so embarrassing," she muttered as her mother fawned over her. Delilah's father stood off to the side rubbing his temples as her mother continued to sob dramatically.

"Good Godric above, mum, its fine. Chase and I just –"She stopped as she saw Amos making frantic motions across his neck and muttering, "ixnay on the eavinglay". Delilah kept her face straight. "- were looking around. And we met Lily," she continued, gesturing to the red headed girl beside her, "It's _fine._" Lily had a look of surprise on her face as if she had been struck.

"What?" Delilah whispered to her.

"Nothing," she replied.

Her parents looked a little more relaxed, although her father was surveying Amos through a cold stare. Amos met his gaze head on and smiled widely back. Mr. Baker huffed and turned to his wife.

After Alan had lectured and her mother had continued to fuss, Delilah grabbed Amos by the wrist and dragged him down the hall, followed closely by Lily.

"What songs are you doing in your set?" He asked conversationally, as they walked.

"Just three, enough to generate some hype about the album. Then you and your mates are on. You playing the full set?" He nodded and they continued to chatter until reaching the dressing room that belonged to Caelyn Storm. Lily had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole way.

"I should go see Andy and Oliver. Probably haven't even noticed I've gone. Lousy mates," he smiled good naturedly before turning to leave.

Delilah desperately did not want to be left alone with Lily Evans.

"Are you sure, Chase? I mean, we could all –"she started but he cut her off.

"Yeah, we have to tune up a bit anyways." He smiled widely at her, knowing her motives.

"Oh. Alright. Fine. I guess." She crossed her arms and feigned indifference. Amos laughed at her before skipping into a room situated next to her own. Delilah turned towards Lily and fought the grimace that was working it's way onto her face. Lily wasn't looking at her, thank Merlin, but seemed to be contemplating something.

"Uh, Lily? I've got about an hour before I go on," she said hollowly. Lily seemed to be shaken out of her reverie and nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's sit in your dressing room and talk!" Her voice was strained slightly and a bit overdone. Delilah didn't have time to question it before Lily grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, slamming the door with a gold star on it behind her.

Lily directed her to a squishy looking arm chair. Merlin, she was bossy as hell.

"Sit here," she said brusquely. Delilah glared at her.

"I'm not a child, you know," she snapped. Lily disregarded the comment and hushed her. Delilah was ready to smack her.

"Alright, Storm. I want answers." Lily demanded.

"To what? The meaning of life? Sorry, I got nothing." Lily looked at her, giving the same calculating stare she had earlier that day.

"You're one of us, aren't you?" She murmured, both accusingly and excitedly. Delilah's grip tightened on the arms of the chair.

"What the bloody hell are you on abo –"Lily started laughing and clapped her hands together.

"For the love of Merlin! Evans! Shut the hell up! I swear, you're on crack. You're taking drugs aren't you?" Delilah glared at the crazed redhead, trying to back away from her in the chair.

"Aha! So it's true!" Lily jumped, pointing a manicured finger at her. Delilah gaped at Lily.

"What's true?"

Remus and the other Marauders proudly presented their backstage passes to the doorman. Thanks to Delilah's help, they were all looking splendid, and Alfred, the doorman, had no qualms about letting them pass. Remus looked around in child-like wonder.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail! Mates! This is where she walked! She could have touched this door handle here," he said dreamily, gesturing to one of the many doors. The other three rolled their eyes obviously and sighed.

Sirius was the first to speak. And when he did, it was a complaint.

"Why did we agree to come with you? I _knew_ you would act barking mad the entire time," he grumbled crossing his arms across one another. Remus shot him a glare.

"Just because I have taste in women does not give you reason to mock me, Sirius Black," he snipped. James put his hands on their shoulders.

"Come on now, mates. We're the Marauders. We don't have petty disagreements. That's girl territory. One for all…?" He started.

"And all for one…" they grumbled.

"Good boys. Now let's have a look around," he said, rubbing his palms together before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Peter surveyed him excitedly.

"I know that look," he squeaked, "It's time to wreak havoc!" Peter threw a fist in the air in jubilation before giving Sirius a high-five. Remus looked affronted.

"Not tonight, men. Tonight is important! It's the night I finally meet Caelyn Storm. We're going to be married and I won't have you lot dumping Gilligan's Gallent Goo on her head or setting loose a few Fanged Frisbees." James, Sirius, and Peter faked hurt.

"Would we _ever_ do that to the girl of your dreams, Moony?" James asked, a hand over his heart. Remus glared at him.

"Fourth year, Emily Spinnet, Gilligan's Gallent Goo." James had the decency to look ashamed.

"Oh, that. Well, would you object to productive mischief? Say…getting you inside her dressing room?" Sirius and Peter crowded around James and Remus, who was trying not to look interested or blush.

"I…suppose…that could fall under productive mischief…" James let out a whoop and punched the air.

"Now, here's the plan. We'll all keep watch while you…"


	5. Exposed!

Delilah stared at a grinning Lily, feeling her palms sweat. She knew her secret. She had to. This was horrible. Disastrous only scraped the surface of what this predicament was.

"What's true, Lily?" She repeated again, hoping maybe a carefully aimed memory charm would do the trick. Not that she had any idea how to handle such a spell. For all she knew, she could wipe out the entirety of Lily's memory. And what if she was found out and sent to Azkaban? Who knew if that was actually possible?

"You're a witch!" Lily yelled. Delilah's hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Keep it down, will you?" She glared at Lily who was trying to talk from behind her hand. When Delilah finally stepped back she took a breath of air.

"So you are? This is brilliant! I know something about Caelyn Storm that no one else does! Let me see your wand," Lily pressed. Delilah sighed.

"Fine. Here," Delilah pulled it from her purse and threw it at Lily, "13 inches, mahogany, and dragon heartstring core. Are you happy now?" Lily nodded her head excitedly, pulling out her own to compare the two.

"Oh, my friends at school are _never _going to believe this! I go to Hogwarts you know, and they will never believe that I met Caelyn Storm and that she's really a witch! This is just too good. Now I wonder if –"Delilah jumped up from her chair, letting it topple backwards.

"Lily! Are you barking? Do you _know_ what would happen if you told people. Do you know?" Delilah's face held a look of panic.

"Please, Lily, please. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone. I hate begging you. It's so humiliating. Especially since before today you've been absolutely horrid to me and I couldn't stand the sight of you and…shit," she said, realizing in her rant she would have to betray another one of her secrets.

Maybe Lily hadn't heard. But this was doubtful, seeing as Lily's jaw had dropped and a dawning look of realization had graced her face. Delilah took a few steps back. Things had just gone from disastrous to utterly apocalyptic.

"Delilah Baker?" Lily whispered, her tone begging Delilah to deny it.Shit. Bugger. _Fuck_. That girl always was too smart for her own good.

"Hey, Evans."

James Potter gathered his friends into a huddle, looking at them all each in turn.

"Alright now, men. This is a high stakes mission. Operation Get Moony in the Dressing Room commences now." He grinned at them.

"Do you even have a plan?" Remus asked tiredly. James took the opportunity to look affronted.

"When, in the course of history, dear Moony, have I _ever_ been without a plan?" Remus glared.

"Well, let's see. Every single prank where you've decided it was okay just to 'go with the flow'," Remus made air quotes with his fingers, "thus landing us in detention every time without fail?" James looked at the ground.

"Oh. That. Well no matter. This time I have a fool proof, fantastic, wondrous, awe-inspiring –"

"Oh, just get _on_ with it already," Sirius snarled at him. James sent him an icy glare.

"As I was saying. A fool proof, fantastic, wondrous, awe-inspiring, brilliant, bloody genius –"

"James!" The three other Marauders yelled.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout. It's a good plan." He nodded, looking thrilled. Sirius clapped him on the back and agreed, Peter tittered nervously, and Remus shot him a look.

"It better be," he ground out, "A few detentions I can take. Prison? Not so much." Peter looked like he was thinking better of participating but Sirius still seemed game.

"No prison," James promised. The Marauders huddled up as James began to whisper.

"Delilah _Baker?_ Are you kidding? This has to be a fluke. I mean there is no way someone as icy and cold as you could be this famous!" Lily fumed, her face turning red.

"Icy and cold? I am _not_ icy and cold!" Delilah yelled back.

"Oh? All through first year I tried to be your friend but no. You were just too good for the rest of us. And it never changed over the years! Always keeping to yourself, all high and mighty." Lily shot back at Delilah who cringed.

So that was it. She had hurt Lily's feelings all those years ago and her pride was still wounded. She certainly was a Gryffindor to the core. But it was still hardly an

"You taunted me all those years, Lily. I was just shy! I didn't know what to say to people. And anytime I did, you would make some snide remark. So excuse me if I only continued to pull away from people over the years!" Lily was red in the face and about to yell back at her but she seemed to lose her wind.

"Did I really make it miserable for you?" She sounded sad and Delilah nodded.

"It was horrible. And you wonder why I never spoke to anyone. It wasn't until the end of this year that I've been able to make friends. If it weren't for Remus and the other Marauders then -" Lily gasped a hand over her mouth, forgetting the argument. Her eyes were wide as she seemed to remember something.

"Oh, Merlin. Remus! He's in love with you! Well, not you…but Caelyn Storm. Oh that's awful," She tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. Delilah tried to make a mean face at her but found it hard. Remus' obsession was rather funny. Lily sobered a moment later.

"I didn't mean any harm, you know. Or, well…I did. But I suppose I didn't really take your feelings into consideration. What I mean to say is, I'm sorry." Delilah sucked in a breath. This was something she had never expected of Lily. But it was nice to hear at the same she really forgive that easily, though? Well, it was now or never, and here there wasn't much choice. Now that Lily knew her secret, she had better at least try to get along with her.

"Thanks, Lily. That really does mean a lot. I'm sorry if I came off as standoffish. I didn't mean it, really." Lily nodded in reply before smiling.

"You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Lily quipped and Delilah laughed.

She had a feeling that Lily was probably right. But soft moments were never something that Delilah felt comfortable with. They had always seemed a little corny.

"I'm hungry. Want some food?" she asked, to switch the mood. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"We just ate, Delilah."

"And?" Lily let out a giggle.

"I was right. A beautiful friendship." Delilah rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers, and calling for some food.

Delilah let a smile form on her lips. Things had been smoothed over with Lily Evans, her arch nemesis turned friend, which was unexpected to say the least. Never had she thought the bossy, know it all, Head Girl to be, would come to know her deepest secret.

But now that she did, it was almost like they were friends. Delilah had never had a female mate before. Hell, before summer, she didn't have any mates. This was definitely a nice change, she realized.

The Marauders crept along the hallway and darted around a corner.

"Target locked. Over," James Potter whispered.

"Roger that, Prongs," Sirius whispered back.

"We're not even using two way radios," grumbled Remus.

"Two-way whatsits?"

"Never mind, Prongs," he muttered back as he surveyed the burly security guard standing watch outside of a door with a gold star on it, the name _Caelyn_ blazoned across it. He felt his knees lose some of their strength. She was just behind that door, mere feet from him. It was a dizzying thought.

"We'll distract that porker over there. Then Peter, you keep watch while Remus darts in there to woo the fair lady. Sound good, all?" There was a chorus of positive sounding grunts before James called "break!" and they started around the corner. They nearly crashed into a food trolley heading there way.

"Retreat! Retreat!" James whisper yelled as they scurried back to their previous post, breathing more heavily than before.

"Alright men, the mission was almost compromised. But we can get back from a minor setback such as this. Let's have a look," James poked his head around the wall and surveyed the security guard and the assistant designated to delivering food.

"Ms. Storm isn't allowed ice cream," the security guard said in a gruff voice. The Marauders gasped and put a hand over their hearts, mourning the girl's poor fate.

"So, I came all the way over here from the other side of the arena and you're telling me the little princess won't take it?" The delivery man snapped back.

"Leave it here and we'll see if an exception can be made. Thank you, Sir. Please return to your station. We can't have loitering," said the guard in a low tone. The delivery man held up his hands in defeat and walked off, muttering obscenities under his breath.

James' eyes glittered."Alright, new plan, men." Remus eyed his mate and conspirator warily.

James whispered something to Sirius and Peter, who nodded once at James, once at each other, did a series of fancy hand motions, and charged around the corner, yelling. Remus' eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Prongs, you better have a good explanation for –"

"Come, on Moons! Just go with the flow!" James had grabbed him by the arm and as the beefy security guard ran after Peter and Sirius who had commandeered the ice cream trolley, threw open the door of Caelyn Storm's dressing room, and hurtled him inside.

Delilah and Lily were chatting awkwardly, trying to find a bit more out about each other. But it wasn't long until they fell into comfortable conversation. Lily realized she already knew a fair bit about Delilah from reading up on Caelyn Storm in _Witch Weekly_.

Delilah was laughing and finding that she was having a nice time with Lily, even if she had a feeling their order of ice cream wouldn't be allowed within ten feet of her, let alone her own stomach.

"Alright. I'm going into forbidden territory here, okay Lily?" Delilah asked in all seriousness. Lily nodded in a similar fashion, prepared to give her views on the meaning of life, religion, and the universe.

"Boys –"Delilah started as Lily's eyes bugged.

"Boys?! That's what you want to talk about?" Delilah blushed and nodded.

"Give me a moment to be a girl. I've never discussed anything like this before."

"Sure you have! Earlier today while we were walking by Piccadilly and you mentioned…Oh, my." Lily cast a worried gaze over to wear Delilah was perched on the edge of a sofa. Lily pressed her lips together into a thin line before speaking, never having been once to mince words.

"You fancy James. You fancy James _Potter_. Oh, that is bad. I'm so sorry you've been ensnared by such an egotistical, arrogant…Can I help in any way?" Lily looked like she was about to be ill as she consoled Delilah who suppressed a laugh.

"I'm not dying, Lily! You don't have to sound so depressed about it all. I know you can't stand him, but he's really not all you think." Lily crossed her arms.

"Of course he is. Haven't you seen the way he tortures others and gives them a miserable existence?" Delilah glared at Lily.

"I'm friends with you, aren't I?" She knew it was a harsh blow but Lily took it with grace, bowing her head.

"If you like him, I'm supportive. But I refuse to get anywhere near that pig-headed, self-serving, egotistical –"

"Alright, Lily! I think I understand," Delilah said.

"Sorry," Lily muttered in return, "I just don't want to see the same thing happen to you that's happened to countless others. He'll take interest in you, be persistent until he conquers you, and when he tires of you, that's it. He's done with you. And you wonder how I could reject such a god-awful, reeking of arrogance; pompous…you get the picture." Delilah frowned.

"He's one of my best mates. I don't think he'd do that to me. I can't see him doing that to anyone else either. Are you sure you haven't confused him for Sirius?" Delilah poked fun of her rather promiscuous mate. Lily rolled her eyes.

"The day James actually becomes, you know, 'serious', is the day I'll eat my own foot!"

"I applaud your mildly over used pun, dear Lily. Spot on, it was." Lily stuck her tongue out at Delilah just as her door opened and a rather gangly body came hurtling through it.Delilah and Lily both screamed and clutched one another. As the figure of an older boy stood and dusted himself off, the girls gave a quiet gasp.

"Remus," Lily hissed in disbelief, "what are you _doing_?" Remus eyed her with surprise and was about to reply, before his eyes fell on Delilah. His mouth snapped shut and he stared at her relentlessly.

"Um, hello," Delilah said to him pleasantly. Poor bloke was bloody over the moon. She gave a tentative wave which seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Ms. Storm! I'm really dreadfully sorry. See, my mate shoved me in here and I was quite unaware of the intent of his actions." Delilah fought the urge to grin. He was so proper. And yet, the Marauders never failed to bring some chaos and destruction with them.

But the thought of them here, and now having Remus in the room, made her anxious. But it did not do to dwell on such thoughts. She was here and she had to make the best of this potentially career-shattering and Delilah-humiliating situation. She swallowed her fear, and plastered a fake smile on her face. Lily eyed her, making furious gestures. Delilah waved her off before Remus could notice.

"How ever did you manage to get past Carl?" She asked with a tinkering laugh. Remus shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

"My mates may have commandeered an ice cream trolley and lured him off," he admitted and Delilah was in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, that is good. Poor Carl, though. Never was much of a runner." Lily snickered behind her hand before throwing more worried glances at Delilah.

"Really, Remus, did Potter and the lot shove you in here?" Lily crinkles her nose in disgust. Remus only nodded dumbly, still staring at Delilah.

"Ms. Storm –"Remus scuffed his feet nervously as he thrust his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Please, call me Caelyn," she asked and he turned scarlet.

"R-right. Caelyn," the poor boy was ready to faint, "I just wanted to, erm, say how I'm such a fan of yours. I was, er, wondering if maybe you'd agree to accompany me on, um, a date." He said the last part so fast Delilah almost didn't catch it.

By this point Lily was desperately trying to say something and turning rather red in the face from it. Delilah sucked in her breath, contemplating the situation and getting more agitated by the minute. She clasped and unclasped her hands a few times, before clenching them into fists and stamping her foot.

"Right, this has gone on long enough!" Delilah was ready to snap from nerves. Remus recoiled slightly and looked as if he was about to be ill. Delilah immediately felt bad.

"Not that I wouldn't, um, you know. Well, actually…but no. Oh, Merlin this is getting ridiculous." Much like Lily, Remus let out a gasp.

"W-why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"You know, Merlin? Wait a tic, you must be…oh, but no you couldn't be. Although logically if you hypothesize correctly –"

"Remus," Lily snapped, "go sit in that chair."

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Remus seemed to see her for the first time. The redhead just rolled her eyes.

"Sit," And Remus complied, tripping slightly as he positioned himself in a folding chair. Lily and Delilah paced back and forth, arms crossed, muttering to each other.

"Lily, Caelyn," Remus squeaked, "what's going on?" No one stopped to answer his question.

"Why are you two doing that?" Remus was sounding more distressed the longer Lily and Delilah mimed various things to each other.

"Lily if he –"

"But that wouldn't –"

"We don't know –"

"Just trust me because –"

"Oh just trust you? Well I'll –"

"Stop it. Tell him already!" Lily's face matched her hair as she placed on hand on her hip, the other gesturing towards Remus. Delilah whimpered slightly.  
Remus sat in his chair, looking between the two girls. He squirmed as Caelyn turned to look at him.

"Remus. Oh, Merlin, how do I put this?"

"Why do you keep saying that? He questioned her, eyes shining with hope. How he wanted her to be a witch. That way there would be nothing to hide. Other than his…well, condition. He promptly shook his head. Delilah looked at him, worried.

"Because…I'm Caelyn Storm." With that she took out her wand and changed her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the explosion. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to find Remus staring at her, mouth agape, eyes bugged. There, standing in front of him was Delilah. Delilah _Baker_. His best girl mate.

"Er, Remus?" she whispered. His eyes seemed to come back into focus as he continued to stare at her.

"Delilah?" And with that, Remus Lupin fainted clear away.

"Well, that certainly went well."

"Shut up, Evans."


	6. Make Me Laugh

"Remus? Are you alright, Remus?" A airy voice seemed to float through his conciousness. He stirred, willling his eyes to open and see through the groggy fog he was in.

His vision was coming back to him and a blurred figure was leaning over and peering down at him. The navy colored eyes could only belong to one person. His heart thumped, beating an irregular tatoo against his chest. She was close enough that he could see every eyelash.

"Lily, I think he's coming to," Delilah's brow crinkled as REmus smiled stupidly up at her, one hand reaching upward and touching her hair. 

"And I think he's gone 'round the bend. Oi, Rem, snap out of it," Delilah waved a hand in front of his face until his eyes seemed to focus.

"Delilah?" He sat up a little and scratched his head.

"Finally, some progress," Lily massaged her temples. Remus tilted his head to one side and looked at Delilah.

"What are you doing here?" He searched her eyes for answers as Lily smacked her palm against her forehead and sunk into the folding chair Remus had occupied a few moments before. Delilah said nothing, only remained in her kneeling position as Remus' eyes darted around the room, putting toegether the missing pieces.

"If you're here...then...but no...still there is the thought that...but...oh. I see." It all seemed to dawn on him in one quick moment.

"And we have lift off," Lily muttered sarcastically while Delilah threw her an icy glare. 

"Remus?" Delilah whispered. Remus lifted his head sharply to look at her. "Remus, are you alright? Please say something," Delilah chewed on her lip nervously.

"You might have said someting earlier."

"N-no, I couldn't have. You see -"

"You let me carry on like a right bloody fool for weeks! Weeks, Delilah!" Delilah cringed at his cold tone.

"Rem, I didn't...I didn't think -" 

"No. You didn't." She was near tears now. 

"Please, don't...tell anyone," she begged, frightened of his building anger.

"I would have hoped you knew me better than that. I can respect a secret." He nodded at her curtly and she was stung by the lack of emotion in his voice.

Of all the times she had wondered what this moment would be like, the moment where she trusted her dearest friend with her largest secret, never has she anticipated this outcome.

"I couldn't say anything, Rem. You understand, right?" But she already knew his answer.

"I understand," he said slowly, though she didn't believe him for a second, " And that is why I also hope you will understand that I have to leave now. Best of luck tonight." Delilah watched as Remus moved quickly for the exit, closing the door with far more force than neccessary.

Delilah didn't want to cry. This was by far the hardest part of having friends. The part where you lose them.

"That was -" 

"Please, don't say anything Lily," Delilah said softly, her voice thick. She felt Lily move down to the ground beside her where she was still kneeling.

"I was only going to say that was horrible of him. He handled it all wrong." Delilah felt an arm drape around her shoulder. She was tempted to shrug it off, but found the contact was nice.

"He was my first real mate. My best mate."

"I'm sure he still is. Remus probably just needs some time to mull things over. You know how he is. He's probably horribly embarassed as it is." Delilah looked up at Lily in confusion.

"Y-you think?" Lily laughed enouragingly.

"Of course. You know how stroppy he gets when he doesn't know something. And do you remember how he used to go on, and I mean on about Caelyn's eyes? Funny he didn't notice before, really. Right stupid, in my opinion..." Lily drifted off into quiet contemplation. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"You know, there's still something I don't like about you, Evans." Delilah fought the small smile that was working its way onto her lips.

"Oh, and pray tell, what is that, Baker?" 

"Everything," Delilah grinned back at Lily.

"Glad to know we're on the same page then." Lily had an obnoxious way of making Delilah feel better, even when she wanted to climb under a proverbial rock.

James Potter hadn't been doing much of anything for the last ten minutes. A bit anticlimatic, really. A few people had walked by and given him a knowing look, but he had promptly ignored them. They weren't worth his time anyways.

So far, he had twiddled hs thumbs, cleaned his fingernails, and made his hair stand completely on end. This whole task was becoming rather boring. The thrill of the the possibility of getting caught had worn off within the first three minutes.

When no alarm had been sounded and when the beefy security gaurd had not returned, Sirius and Peter in tow, preferably in handcuffs, James began to grow rather dissapointed. That would have made it all quite exciting. But no. The general thrill had worn off, and here he was, a strapping lad of sixteen, with nothing but time to kill.

James slumped against the wall next to the door that Remus had been so forcefully pushed through. Merlin, that seemed like ages ago. He wondered off handedly if Lily would be around when the concert began. She had seemed so passionate about it all that day in Diagon Alley. He smiled fondly at the memory. The first time Lily had addressed him as James since first year.

But she had been rather nasty to Delilah. He frowned at the thought. Dee didn't deserve that. She was far too sweet. He let out a sigh and banged his head against the wall. What was taking everyone so bloody long? Remus was probably snogging Caelyn, Sirius and Pete could be in prison, and here we was, sitting in white hallway all by himself. Everyone else was probably having loads of fun.

James sat for another two minutes in quiet contemplation. What could Dee be doing tonight? It must be something horribly important if she had missed this. Maybe he would give her a ring when they all headed back to Remus'.Yeah, he would do that. And he would get her to talk to him like she did with Remus. Yes, and he would make her laugh. Then they could proceed to talk for a few more hours...James giggled at the thought.

"What's the joke?" He heard a mocking voice and cleared his throat before looking up to see Sirius and Peter breathing heavily.

"Why so knackered?" He shot back, fighting the red hue in his face. How mortifying. Marauders did not giggle. They would guffaw in a manly fashion. Sirius puffed out his chest, a hard task for someone breathing so hard.

"All you bloody had to do was stand watch outside a door. That security plonker had dogs. _Dogs_, Prongs." Sirius glared at James as he picked an ivisible lint off his lucky shirt.

"And you two did brilliantly. I'm so proud." James grinned at them. After Sirius and Peter were done sulking and had gotten their beath back they rounded on him. 

"So, how's it going with Moony in there, eh," Peter elbowed James in the ribs playfully who shoved him back.

"Mind your business," he tutted but the other boys just laughed at him.

"What are you, a mother hen? Let's have a listen then," Sirius made to press an ear to the door but James pulled him back by his hair.

"We can't barge in on a fellow Marauder!" He sounded affronted.

"I wasn't going to go in -"

"The crime is still the same!" James pointed a finger in Sirus' face who grumbled and crossed his arms. 

"Fine. But I want full details from Moons, that old scoundrel, about his clandestine tyrst with fame. I mean, you two have seen this Caelyn bird, yeah? I wouldn't mind -"

"Better not let Rem hear that, you perverted dog, you." James laughed as he stood up to shove Sirius, who only grinned.

"Come on, mates. Think about it. She's fit in the same way...Delilah's fit. You know, they leave it all to the imagination. Well, you know, 'cept for that day at Rem's..." Sirius winked at James who had stopped breathing.

"Dee...fit...imagination...bikini..." James' world swirled as he muttered. Sirius only eyed him warily. 

"We leave him alone for fifteen minutes and he's already gone loopy. Such a shame." Peter looked between James, who was now teetering dangerously and Sirius who was supporting him grudgingly.

It was then that Remus stormed out the door and ran straight into the other three Marauders, knocking James out of his daze, and all of them to the floor.

"Oi, Rem! What was the point of that?" Sirius yelled from under Peter's leg, James' arm, and Remus' foot. The latter muttered a series of brief apologizes before dusting himself off and standing up. The four friends looked at eachother, three of them expectantly at Remus. 

"What?" He snapped at them.

"We thought, maybe, you'd volunteer some information as to what occured just right through that portal?" Sirius pointed to the door with the star on it. Remus shrugged.

"She's nice. Really great. Are you ready to go to our seats? Caelyn's on in fourty minutes. What's wrong with that one?" Remus jerked a hand towards James who was staring at his hands, mouth agape.

"I think Padfoot set him off..." Peter volunteered, earning a smack from Sirius. Remus arched an eyebrow.

"What did you do this time? Comment on Lily's more womanly aspects?" Sirius made a big show of looking offended.

"No! Never! How could you even suggest!" Remus raised the other eyebrow.

"Fine. But not about Evans. This was about one of our own." Remus took a moment to look confused.

"Peter? As far as we know he doesn't have any womanly aspects. Er, right, Pete?" Peter nodded sharply, agreeing promptly with Remus.

"No, you nit. Not Wormtail," Sirius took a moment to look around, specifically at James before leaning in and whispering, " you know...Dee." Remus stiffened.

He didn't really want to think about her right now. It was far too embarassing. He wasn't mad at his best girl mate, just horribly, mortifyingly, death inspiringly embarassed. He had gone on about Caelyn, who it turned out, was really Delilah, to Delilah and it was all a complicated mess.

He had far too much Gryffindor pride to talk to her just now. It would take some time for him to lick his wounds. But still, she was the only sane one around this bunch. Granted she fancied the pants off of James. Not that she would say anything of course. But she was painfully obvious. Even Sirius had started to pick up on it. Albeit, subconciously. But enough to be able to throw James into a fit by one mention of the girl. Of course, that in itself could only mean one thing.

Could James Potter fancy Delilah Baker the way she did him? No, that was impossible, he told himself. James had been in love with Lily since practically the dawn of time. That wasn't going to change any time soon. Right?

"Lily, don't make me go out there," Delilah whined as her newfound friend shoved an outfit at her from the rack in the dressing room. 

"You are going out there, Baker. Whether you like it or not. Whether I have to shove you out there and sing for you while you stand there looking like a git. Granted to ruin your career, that one," Lily forced Delilah into the turquoise dress, shoving pins here and there to make sure it would stay in place, "Now put on your boots." It was hard for Delilah to do anything but oblige. 

"Fine. But I won't like it. And then my performance will be awful, thus ruining my career. It's a lose-lose situation!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're just scared of Remus being out there and seeing you perform, knowing that it's really Delilah Baker under all that blonde. Oh and not to mention James, the object of your insane affections, will be watching your every move." Delilah felt as she would be ill now.

"Gee, thanks for that one, Evans."

"No problem, Baker. It could be worse. You could be dead." Lily took one look at Delilah's terrified face and her own softened.

"You'll be fine, okay? You could even tell Remus you're sorry in front of everyone. Granted, you'd have to leave out a few choice details, but I think it would help him come around. And as for James? You know you're amazing, I know you're amazing, everyone knows you're amazing, and now James will too." Delilah squared her shoulders and nodded. 

"Thanks, Lily. You should be a self-help coach," she laughed as she pulled on her white patent boots, "I think it's go time, now." Lily nodded in encouragement.

"Oh, one more thing, Lily? Don't be offended tonight by any of my songs, okay? I wrote them before I knew you." Delilah grinned as Lily fumed silently, her mouth open in protest.

"What does that mean, Baker?"

"Nothing. Only that our touchy feely moment is over. Wish me luck!"

And with fifteen minutes before she was to take stage, Delilah swept from the room, off to see Amos and get a last minute touch up from Claude at hair and makeup.

The four Marauders shifted excitedly in their seats. Caelyn Storm was due on stage in less than two minutes. The entire arena was packed, and filled with a excited buzz. Even Remus was beginning to feel a bit better, wondering how Delilah would do this evening. James still hadn't quite come around and Sirius could sense that.

"Mate, you alright?" Sirius pushed James lightly in his seat. His friend only looked up at him.

"Don't talk that way about her." His voice was fierce and it took Sirius a moment to understand.

"You mean, Dee? James, I was just making an observation. You know me, Prongs. I'll shag anything that moves," he said jokingly but James paled.

"You're going to shag Dee?" His voice went up about five octaves. Sirius only laughed. 

"Of course not. You need to relax, okay mate? If I didn't know any better, I'd say this overprotective act would suggest -"

"Oh, look, they're starting!" James yelled, cutting Sirius off. He was about to say something more, but the screaming of the crowd was too loud. Sirius settled for shooting him a knowing look. This was progress, indeed.

Delilah took center stage, listening to the screams get louder as they glimpsed her silouette. It was time and her heart was pounding, butterflies errupting in her stomach. The yelling would stop and when she spoke her first "hello" into the microphone it only increased. It took a few tried but soon everyone was silent, awaiting her words.

It was an odd feeling. She knew Remus was out there, probably still embarassed and furious at her. James would be looking on with interest. Sirius would be...well, doing what Sirius does best, probably giving her a few appreciative glances. Somehow that made her feel rather proud. Hogwarts' most notorious playboy...and yet one of her best mates. Somewhat scary, that one. 

She cleared her head before speaking confidently into the microphone.

"It's so great that all of you could make it out tonight. You're all amazing." The crowd screamed back at her in response.She laughed. "But I've got a great friend here tonight. He's my best mate, but he's in a bit of a foul mood right now, you see? And that's my fault. So, I'm sorry for that. I love you, okay? Call me later and we'll talk it out." Everyone kept screaming but Delilah felt wonderful, knowing Remus had heard her, along with half of London.

"Alright, enough sentimental tripe! Let's kick this off!" And so she did, singing as loudly and as well as she could. Every note was hit the way she wanted it to be, and every word meant something to her. Of course, he would never know that every word was about him. But that was alright. 

She had finished two songs now, and was coming to her last. She hoped Lily wouldn't be too horribly offended.

"Now, before my last song, and before I introduce the Strapping Lads," This proclamation was met enthusiastically," I'd like to announce the title of my new album. It's called...For James." 

And with that, the catchy melody and upbeat temp of her final song began. She smiled widely.

"This one, like all the rest, is for you, James."

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! __  
__No way! No way! I think you need a new one __  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend _  
Delilah continued to sing, loving every second of it, letting the music fill her up. Most of all, she was having fun, knowing that James was out there somewhere, and he had no idea that every word was for him.

Delilah finished singing to a screaming crowd, and took her bow. She knew by now Remus was probably rolling his eyes at her, Lily was ready to kill, and James, well James still had no idea. The poor bloke was rather clueless.

She waved a few more times, said a few more thank you's to her fans, and exited the stage. She was then, of course, met by her best girl mate. Lily was practically seething. Brilliant.

"I am _not_ Potter's, that scumbag, girlfriend! And I'm _not_ so whatever!" Delilah laughed and clutched her sides.

"Sorry, Lil. My bad. You know what I meant." Lily too fought the grin on her face.

"Fine. I'm only forgiving you because I happen to love the little sandwiches that were left in your dressing room."

"There are sandwiches? Why didn't you say so before?"

Remus smiled to himself as he, James, Sirius, and Peter filed out of the arena. Delilah had come through in the end. He would definitely be calling her as soon as they arrived home to smooth things over.

Of course, he would have to battle for that infamous telephone. James hadn't forgotten the promise he had made earlier whilst sitting outside Caelyn Storm's dressing room.  
He was going to call her tonight. And he was going to make her laugh.


	7. Everyone Knows!

Delilah sat in her room, Lily flipping through a magazine from her perch on Delilah's desk. They had only gotten home from the concert an hour ago and Delilah's manager, Alan, had already called her to book and schedule the next day.

"Yes, thank you Alan. I know. Alright, twelve o'clock tomorrow. Then I'm off. School starts in two days. No, I have to go. _Yes_, I'm committed to my career. Fine, I'll go out tomorrow afternoon so the paparazzi can get a few shots before I leave. Yes, Alan. Of _course_, Alan. Alright, goodbye. _Goodbye_, Alan." Delilah slammed the phone down in the receiver.

"What a load of tripe," she muttered, throwing a pillow across the room.

"You can say that again." Lily closed the copy of Witch Weekly that she had been skimming through and sat up.

"So we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, right?" Lily tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Er, yes. I suppose. But first I've got an interview. Then, I need to be seen 'looking good and having fun'," she air quoted, "by the paparazzi. Or at least that's what Alan says. But I guess we could go after that. You don't mind coming along do you, Lily?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean I've got so much other stuff to…" She took one look at Delilah's pleading face and caved. "Alright, of course I'll come." Delilah laughed and climbed into her bed.

"Okay. Glad that's settled. Let's head to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Lily yawned and nodded, climbing into bed next to Delilah.

"So, you think Remus has gotten his wand out of a knot yet?" Delilah shrugged.

"I hope so. He was supposed to have called me by now…" she eyed her bedside clock with disdain. It was already midnight.

"I guess we'll see," Lily said through another yawn.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Delilah turned off the lights and sunk back into her pillow. "I really hope so." 

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter staggered in to Remus' room at a quarter to twelve.

"It took _ages_ to get back!" Sirius complained loudly. Remus rounded on the other three.

"That's only because _this_ one," he jerked his head towards James, "demanded on going backstage AGAIN to get a signed souvenir for Delilah. And when I said 'trust me mate, she really doesn't need one,' you went running off anyways!" James was about to protest vehemently but Remus plowed on.

"Then! _Then_, because we go out the backdoor, HORDES of girls mistake James for one of those Strapping Lads blokes, and then we're _all_ the Strapping Lads, and we're running thirty _bloody_ blocks through the streets of London, all the way to the east end! We started in the _west_ end!" James and the rest started to eye him warily, wondering if he'd finally snapped. But Remus only continued.

"So, after the screaming girls, the traffic lights, the crosswalks, not to mention the gay prostitute and the drug pusher, the girls give up chase, and we're miles away from where we've started and even further away from home!" Remus was breathing heavily now as the other Marauders stared at him in silence.

"Am I the only one that sees a problem in this?!" Sirius raised his hand tentatively. Remus glared at him.

"_What?_" He snapped. Sirius looked to the other two, and shifted on his feet.

"You've got a bit of spittle in the corner of your mou–"But Sirius never had time to finish his sentence because Remus had pounced on him, yelling furiously. It wasn't much later that Peter too gave a war cry and joined the fray. James looked on with mild interest before he formulated a new course of action.

"Right, I'll just be going. Yeah," James said slowly, backing out of the room and turning to run as soon as he could be sure the others we're preoccupied. He had a phone call to make.

James held the phone in his hand, staring at the complicated grid of buttons. In the other hand, a crumpled piece of paper with a series of digits scrawled across it. _What in the bollocks am I supposed to do with these,_ He thought.

He had to think hard back to what Remus had done the other day. He had pushed the buttons and then it had connected him to Delilah. How strange. Muggles had their own magic though, he supposed.

He put the phone to his ear and punched the numbered buttons on the paper just like Remus had done. There was a ringing in his ears and he almost slammed it back down into the receiver. But not before a confused sounding voice came on the phone.

"Hello?" James' breath hitched in his throat. It had to be Delilah. She had a sleepy quality to her voce. Bugger, he had probably woken her up. He mentally kicked himself. And there her voice was again, saying hello in that questioning tone. He almost felt queasy. But why?

Delilah was just falling asleep, Lily snoring lightly by her side. It was a moment later, as soon as her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy that the phone rang obnoxiously in her ear.

She rolled to her side and fumbled for it, finally picking it up off the receiver and cradling it to her ear.

"Hello?" No one answered her reply, but she thought she heard someone gasp in the background. Who the bloody bullocks was it?

"Hello?" She tried again. This time someone cleared their throat.

"Uh, hello Dee ." Delilah yawned.

"Oh, hello James," It took her a minute to register who it was. "_James?_" She yelled this time.

"Oh, shite, that hurt. Merlin, my eardrum –"Delilah rolled over quickly, and fell right out of bed with a thump.

"What was that?" Delilah looked around her room in a panic.

"Nothing! Everything's fine," She fixed her hair and straightened her pajamas; even though she knew James could not see her.

"Oh, that's good, then." His voice cracked at the end and Delilah almost fainted. He was bloody perfect.

"Er. Right then. Why the one in the morning phone call? Did Rem ask you to call me?" So hopeful that she could patch things up with Remus, that she had forgotten to feel nervous at all.

James widened his eyes in surprise. Her tone had become eager and friendly, something he had not heard from her yet. And it was a pleasant sound. The most pleasant in the world. But the same time, she was more excited to talk to Moony than to him. That put him off quite a bit. But he wasn't sure why.

"You mean you don't want to talk to me," he joked feebly, hiding his wounded pride well.

"What? Oh, of course I want to talk to you, James! I love talking to you. I'd like to talk to you every day –"Delilah groaned inwardly and thumped her head against her carpeted floor. How bloody _stupid_ of her to say that. It was far more information and truth than James should ever know about her.

"Really, now?"

"No, I was just trying to make you feel better. Is your head back to its usual swollen state?" This was something Lily would say to him, but James found he liked it better coming from Delilah. Probably because he could tell by her voice that she didn't mean it.

"Come off it, my dear Dee ."

"Brilliant alliteration."

"Alliter-what?" Delilah laughed.

"Never mind. So is Remus there?" James found himself glaring at the floor.

"Why so intent on talking to Moons? You don't…_fancy_ him do you? That would break up the group splendidly," he muttered darkly. Delilah laughed loudly.

"Fancy him? Merlin, no. He's my best mate, you git. Don't know why you would even insinuate –"

"I wasn't insinuating anything! Someone's defensive…you must _really_ fancy him."

"I do _not_ fancy Remus!" She replied shrilly, hitting the carpet with her fist for good measure.

"Stuff it, Baker!" Lily had awoken and thrown a pillow at her, hitting Delilah directly in the mouth.

James froze, hearing another voice on the other side of the line.

"Are you in bed with someone?" James' voice raised a few octaves. If she was, that would be catastrophic. Unbearable to imagine.

"As the leader of the group, the father of sorts, I refuse to let you in bed with anyone!" James had jumped from his seat and began pacing across the room. Delilah glared at the ceiling from her position on her bedroom floor.

"It isn't any of your business if I'm in bed with someone, James Potter!" Honestly, who did he think he was? He couldn't just _invade_ her personal….but on the other hand. It was invigorating that he cared at all. She had to fight to stay mad.

"You _are_ in bed with someone? Oh, the deception!" He threw himself down on a sofa in Remus' sitting room. Delilah had to hold back her laughter at his dramatics and try to keep her anger prominent.

"It's Lily, you tosser!"

"Shut _up_, Baker!" Lily screamed again, her voice cracking near the end, angry that her sleep had been disturbed.

"See? Those were her dulcet tones now." Delilah heard a series of strangled noises on the other side of the line. What? Had James attempted to swallow a chocolate frog when it still had its jump in it?

James himself was trying to breathe again, something that had become increasingly difficult in the past day. His need to protect Dee had something to do with it, he was certain.

"You and Evans? Together in the same room? Have you murdered each other yet?" Delilah smiled, completely forgetting her anger. He had that sort of effect on her.

"No, no homicide." James grinned on the other side of the line.

"There's about to be one!" Lily yelled into the sheets before leaping out of bed and pounding Delilah with her pillow.

"Get. Off. The. Bloody. Phone!" She said between each hit. Delilah yelled in protest.

"Lily, stop! Be reasonable! Evans you bi –"James sat dumbfounded on the phone as what sounded to be a brawl occurred on the other side of the phone. It was rather funny actually. Lily, the girl of his dreams, battling it out with one of his best mates. He took the time to issue a chuckle just as Sirius walked in, looking a little worse for wear.

"How'd the battle royale go?" He asked, turning the speaker away from his mouth. Sirius looked from James to the phone and back again.

"Fine. Pete and Rem are still at it. What in the name of Godric's arse are you doing?" James looked confused until Sirius gestured to the phone.

"Oh, this? You mean the telephone? Just talking to Dee –"Sirius rubbed his hands together.

" Dee ? Excellent! How's she doing?" James glared at his best mate.

"She's fine. Don't call her Dee . It's not proper."

"Proper? What are you on ab –"

"Oh, this pillow fight with Evans is taking forever! I still need to make her lau-"Sirius had made a grab for the phone.

"Pillow fight with two of Hogwarts' fittest girls? Give it here, Prongs. Come on, let me have a go!" James leaned back, keeping the phone from Sirius.

"Sirius, no! Don't talk about Dee like she's one of your lusted after conquests! And don't say anything about Lily-flower!" Sirius snorted.

"_Dee and Lily-flower?_ Come on, mate. You can't keep them both to yourself. Lately you've gone a bit round the bend. I think I know why. And it's time to share the wealth. You can take out Evans and I can stay in with Dee –"James cut him off with a pained howl, bringing his knees to his chest, and shaking his head back and forth.

Sirius snickered. It was so easy to get a rise out of him. But he did want to hear this pillow fight before it was over…

"I'm sorry mate. You know I'm only taking the mick. Now, let me have a listen." It wasn't hard to coax the phone out of James' now limp grip. He places his ear to the muggle contraption, grinning.

James continued to rock back and forth, cursing Sirius and his libido in his mind. Had his best mate taken a liking to the token girl in their group? Impossible and utterly ridiculous. Besides, he wouldn't allow it. He simply wouldn't. It was time to clear his head and make sure Dee was protected from such scoundrels at all costs.

"Right, hand over the telephone, fiend." Sirius held up a hand as he grinned lecherously.

"Just a minute, Prongs. Dee just moaned it was brill –"

WHACK

James smacked Sirius against the back of the head hard enough to make him drop the phone.

"I thought I told you," James said as he picked up the phone, "don't call her that." Sirius grumbled something under his breath.

"Fine. But only because you asked nicely and didn't resort to the giant squid, some goblin oil, and a pitchfork, like last time."

"Fair enough," James conceded before putting his ear back to the receiver.

"Dee, you there?"

"What did you do with a pitchfork?" Her voice sounded amused.

"Did you win against Lily?" Delilah shook her head on her side of the phone.

"No, she just went back to sleep." James raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't really sound like her. Usually violent to the very end."

"Well, I said I wouldn't go to Diagon Alley with her tomorrow if she kept it up, and that I would say goodbye as soon as I got back on." Delilah added as an afterthought. She was quite exhausted after everything, and talking to James was putting stress on her already cracked nerves.

"Oh, so you're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I'll round up the rest of our lot and we'll head over. We can look in the quidditch supply store and then go to the ice cream parlor to get some chocolate chunk because last time I didn't get to finish mine and –"

"James! I have to go." Delilah smiled, a bit apprehensively, knowing that Lily was listening.

"You, have to go?" James asked, sounding disappointed. He hadn't even made her laugh yet. Only gotten her to yell at him a bit.

"Yes, but I expect I'll be seeing you tomorrow, so don't fret." He could tell she was mocking his apparent neediness.

"James Potter does not fret! James Potter laughs in the face of meekness and…and separation anxiety!" Delilah snickered lightly before laughing loudly.

"You are the most ridiculous boy I have ever had the misfortune to meet." James punched the air. It had been accomplished. His Dee had laughed because of something witty he said. And it felt brilliant.

Delilah hung up the phone smiling. After a few snippy remarks from Lily she climbed back into bed. She felt giddy, the same way she always felt around James. This was the perfect end to her day.

She still needed to talk to Remus and the fact that he hadn't called was rather unsettling. But no matter. She would see him tomorrow and everything would be fixed. It had to be.

James hung up the phone and grinned, turning towards Sirius.

"She laughed, mate." Sirius smirked before slapping his back.

"Good for you, Prongs." Remus walked in next, holding Peter by his tail, as he had transformed into a rat.

"Did you win, Moons?" Sirius asked encouragingly. Remus nodded.

"Sure did. He should be able to transform back in a minute or two. Scamper off now, Wormtail." Peter squirmed around a bit and ran to sit on the arm of the sofa that James had been occupying.

"What are you two doing in here anyways? You know we only use this room when company's over."

"Then what are we?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Oh, excuse me; let me rephrase that, _important_ company." Remus grinned at them, his sense of humor back after the previous scuffle. Sirius and James turned away from him, arms crossed in mock anger.

"Well, if that's how you really feel –"Sirius began.

"I suppose we could just leave!" James finished, and Peter added an indignant squeak. Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you lot. Tell me, now, Prongs, why you turned tail from a good fight and ran in here? Scared Potter?" James uncrossed his arms to ruffle his hair in a superior motion.

"You wish." Sirius was the next to step forward arrogantly.

"Besides he was speaking to his fair maiden." Remus eyebrows shot up in interest.

"Really? Lily actually agreed to speak with you? Did she hex you over the phone? I don't know if that's actually possible, but if anyone could, it would be Lily. Did she at least call you an arrogant prat? Or maybe a big-headed –"

"Actually," Sirius interrupted slyly, "he was on the phone with Dee . And he made her _laugh_." Remus grinned impishly, and turned to James.

"Well now, this is good news. Quite good news." He threw a knowing look in James' direction. Sirius and Peter, who had now returned to his human form, were grinning madly.

"What? Why are you all standing there like a bleeding bunch of poufs?" He demanded, and glaring at them crossly.

"Don't worry about it, Prongs, my lad. Don't even worry about it."

"Remus, I swear to Merlin if you don't –"

"Well what do you know, it's quite late. And I still have to make a phone call to Delilah. Off with you three now." Remus made to shoo them out of the room. James threw a worried glance at the phone and remembered Lily's angry screams and vicious beating via pillow.

"Er, Rem, mate? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He tapered off nervously.

"And why ever not? We've got a few things to work out. Head to bed children and let the men take care of business," he replied snippily. James snorted.

"Well, never mind then. Let it be on your own head. After all, you're such a man."

"What is that supposed to mean, Prongs?" Remus challenged.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing in the slightest." He replied innocently enough. "Do say hello won't you?" With that James ushered Peter and Sirius out of the room, the latter going more grudgingly, convinced another pillow fight would ensue.

Delilah was once again falling asleep, her eyes becoming heavier. Lily was snoring again and muttering a few choice phrases such as "all O's on my NEWTs" and "Potter's dead? Fabulous." Dee rolled her eyes before turning over on her side once more. She glanced up at the bedside clock, it's green numbers glaring in the dark. It was nearly one in the morning. Tomorrow, she thought as her eyes finally closed, would be hell.

It was then that the phone rang again, loudly in her ear. She made frantic movements to try and grab it before Lily could be awoken, along with her rage.

"Hello?" She whispered loudly into the receiver. Someone coughed on the other side of the line.

"Remus?" She asked, hopefully.

"How'd you guess?" was his shaky reply.

"I'd know that awkward cough anywhere, nerd." She could practically see him fiddling with something and moving uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh, well. Yes. Look, the reason I called was to, er, smooth things over a bit I guess and I just wanted to say –"

"Wait, shhhh! Don't say anything." He heard Delilah's voice whisper furiously.

"Um, okay? But Delilah –"

"Shhhh!" She hissed again. He heard some movement on the other side of the line and a few thumps.

"Delilah what is going on –"

"Remus be qui –"It was then that Remus threw the phone away from his ear as a horrible scream pierced his eardrums and jostled his brains.

"BAKER, IF YOU ARE ON THAT TELEPHONE I WILL MURDER YOU!" Remus pressed a hand to his ear, nursing it.

"Merlin, what the bloody –"he muttered before Delilah voice could be heard.

"Really, now Lily. Be reasonable. It's only Remus. He said he would call, remember? Remember Lily? Lily, remember!" A large crash and other horrible noises began to filter through the receiver.

He held the phone far away from himself as if it might jinx him. The brawl seemed to continue as he stared at the telephone in disbelief. It grew quiet and he tentatively brought the receiver back to his ear.

"Delilah," he whispered, "Delilah are you there?"

"REMUS LUPIN! How _dare_ you call at such an hour you bloody inconsiderate pompous bigot! I will _never_ forgive you for this. _Ever._ Do you comprehend? You will rue the day you crossed me!" Lily finished screaming and Remus was practically shaking. "Oh, and Delilah says goodbye and she'll see you tomorrow. That reminds me; tomorrow you and Potter are _dead_. Tootles."

Click.

Remus climbed the stairs up to his room warily. He slowly opened the door, staring vacantly at a spot on the floor. James, Sirius and Peter let out a few snickers.

"So, how'd it go?" James asked with feigned nonchalance.

"Potter, you bloody prat."

"Please and thank you, Rem. Please, and thank you."

Delilah and Lily stood in front of a wall of bricks, staring up at it expectantly.

"Do you remember the pattern?" Delilah asked in concern.

"Of _course_ I do. I've been coming here for six years now," she replied testily from her disrupted sleep, "It's quite simple really…" She muttered as she began tapping bricks with her wand in a complicated fashion.

"And…there. That should do it!" But the wall remained sedentary.

"Brilliant wand work, Evans." Delilah drawled.

"Oh, stuff it Baker. I'd like to see you manage to do half as well as –"

"Trouble, ladies?" A debonair voice rang through the air. Lily and Delilah were about to turn and snap a vicious "no" at the intruder, but stopped when the saw who it was.

"Amos! Good to see you!" Delilah squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. Lily raised an eyebrow at the grinning Hufflepuff.

"Diggory," she nodded once, grinning at him.

"Evans," he replied bowing slightly, making both girls laugh.

"I was going to give you a ring last night, but then I remembered how Lily here cursed Emmeline Vance in fourth year for keeping her up late, and thought better of it." Delilah grinned.

"Thanks for that. I had a couple phone calls and Lily practically beat me to death. Look," she said, lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal a small purpled bruise. Lily gasped.

"Did I do that? I'm sorry!" Lily wailed, throwing her arms dramatically around Delilah who patted her back awkwardly.

"Okay, Lily. Okay. That's enough." Meanwhile, Amos had tapped the bricks in the correct pattern, now revealing a door-like opening.

"Brilliant, Amos. Let's go. Cor, I've got to buy all new potion ingredients…" And with that the three friends entered Diagon Alley, happily chatting about their summers.

Delilah perused the shelves of ingredients frowning slightly as she stopped between lacewing flies and Lucille's Lucid Eye Drops.

"I've been watching you," a cool voice tickled her neck and she dropped the basket she had been holding. Delilah turned to see a grinning Remus Lupin.

"You git! Look what you've done!" she yelled at him, beaming happily. He smiled back at her, less enthusiastic this time.

"How have you been?" He asked a little stiffly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Have you forgiven me or not?" Remus' cheeks tinged a bit.

"I suppose that I have."

"Brilliant. Now come with me while I pay for these." She picked up the fallen basket, grabbed his arm, and made her way to the cashier. Remus rolled his eyes at his mate, but complied.

"Of course, Delilah."

James Potter peered at them from behind a tall shelf that held cauldrons.

"_Of course, Delilah,_" He mimicked, "Merlin, they're bloody over the moon for each other." Sirius leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't be so sure, mate."

"Yeah, doesn't she fancy –"Peter began but got a swift elbow in the ribs from Sirius, " – er, someone else?" He finished, a little wheezy. James turned to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Who? Who is it? Come on, Pete, you can let me know. Just tell me now, who's the bloke that I've got to bloody pulverize?" James' eyes were wide and gleaming.

Peter was about to squeak out that he didn't know but Sirius spoke first as he looked over at the cash register where Remus was standing with Dee and two others.

"Diggory? What's he doing with Evans and Dee?"

"Diggory? I _knew_ it was….wait, Amos Diggory?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, Prongs. Amy Diggory his younger sister. The second year." James glared at his best mate.

"You know what I meant. What could she see in a tosser like that? I mean, he's a _Hufflepuff_. How humiliating! And a right prat on the Quidditch field. He can't bloody catch the snitch to save his life!"

"Didn't he beat you in third year?" Peter asked. James threw a Potions ladle at him from a nearby shelf.

"That was a fluke!" Peter only nodded as he cowered near Sirius.

"Don't take it out on Wormtail, mate. You know he'll wet himself." Sirius chided.

"Sorry, Pete." James nodded in his friend's direction who accepted it quickly.

"You know, Diggory isn't that bad of a bloke," Sirius interjected thoughtfully.

"Of course he is! Haven't you seen the way he messes girls about?" James had now pulled his wand and was brandishing it furiously. Sirius and Peter backed against the wall.

"Just put the wand down, mate." James sighed and lowered it before placing it in his back pocket.

"Alright. Let's just get what we need and casually bump into her."

"So, we're not stalking her anymore?" Peter asked. James shook his head.

"No, were not stalking her any…Hey! We were never stalking her!" Sirius gave an undignified snort.

"You're right. We weren't. But you were."

"Nonsense." James ruffled his hair and finally left the nook behind the shelf of cauldrons.

Delilah laughed amiably at something Amos had said as Lily and Remus were in a heated debate about next year's Potions text book.

"I doubt it will be similar to the one two years ago," Remus pondered.

"It's by the same man. Of _course_ it's going to be similar."

"Not necessarily. It's dealing with completely different subject matter."

"It's Potions Remus! It's all one subject!"

"No. How can I phrase this in a way you'll understand? Potions is like… a Kingdom. And there are different Phylum's within it."

"You think I can only understand muggle references?"

"No, I just –"

"You're the one who kept me up last night with your ridiculous one-in-the-morning phone calls, Remus Lupin so _excuse me _if I –"

"You're still bothered by that?"

"Am I still bothered? _Am I still bothered?_" Lily was seething now.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus moaned.

Amos had taken the bags that Delilah had acquired and was now carrying them.

"Feels a bit odd seeing you without all the blonde," he teased.

"And you without an untamable mop. Oh wait." He gave her a light shove with his shoulder.

"You know how much you admire my brazen curls." Delilah rolled her eyes at him.

The four friends continued down the street, Lily bickering at Remus, until they reached the quill shop. Lily and Remus finally quelled their argument long enough to agree on both needing new quills.

Amos had opted to visit the Owlery and then he had to get home to finish throwing a few last minute things in his trunk.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, 'Lilah," He grinned at her, shaking his hair out of his eyes, and handing her parcels back to her.

"Yeah, tomorrow. You can sit with us on the train if you like," she offered but his mouth turned down a little at the corners.

"I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea. James has a small vendetta against me since I beat him for the House Cup in his third year, my fourth."

"That's a silly reason. I'm sure James is mature enough to forget something as trivial as a lost quidditch match," Delilah scoffed but Amos didn't look convinced.

"Oh alright," she rolled her eyes at the quarrel, "But I expect at least a visit from you, understood?" Amos nodded at her happily before giving her a lasting hug.

"See you tomorrow, sixth year."

"Likewise, Diggory." Amos gave a final jaunty wave before popping into the Owlery and then apparating home.

Delilah followed after Lily and Remus into the quill shop, lost in her thoughts. She walked through a few of the aisles before stopping at an North American eagle feather quill. It was quite exquisite. She turned it over in her hands, examining the tip. She could even have violet ink if she wanted.

Delilah eyed the price tag warily. It was quite expensive; nearly eight galleons. She had six and a few sickles and knuts. She cursed under her breath. She was just short.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice whispered in her ear. Delilah gasped and clutched the quill, unfortunately resulting in it stabbing her painfully in the palm. She let out an audible whimper of pain.

"Aw, shite! Sorry, Dee ." Delilah turned around in surprise and came face to face with James Potter. Her palm was bleeding, James had surprised her and was far too close, she didn't know what to say, it was safe to say that Delilah was ready to cry.

"Are…are you crying?" James asked concerned as he picked up her palm to examine the damage.

"N-no," she replied thickly. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"If you say so," James lifted his head up and called for Sirius, who appeared from behind a shelf of ink pots.

"You rang?" He drawled while inspecting his fingernails.

"Yeah. Hand over your kerchief." James still hadn't let go of her hand and she could feel her face getting warm. Sirius pulled a crumpled white fabric from one of his pockets and tossed it to James. Delilah surveyed him as his eyes screwed up in concentration when he delicately wrapped it around her hand.

"There, ought to be as good as new soon. Sorry about that, Dee ." She was only able to mumbled a few garbled phrases under her breath.

"S'all right," she managed to grind out. James glanced at the quill she was still clutching and a few pots of ink.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. You like this quill, yeah?" Delilah looked up at him and nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, it's nice. I mean, it's not like I really _need_ a new one but I do like it," she replied, fingering the soft feather.

"Then it's yours!" He exclaimed, pulling out his money pouch dramatically, and tossing it in the air before catching it again. The pouch jingled heavily as Galleons clanked together.

"James, you really don't have to do that!" Delilah exclaimed as she turned red.

"No, I want to." He was grinning at her. It was going to be impossible to be stubborn.

"Oh…well…_fine_. But only because I now have stigmata in the palm of my right hand." James chortled at her and ruffled her hair, to which she smacked his hand away. James gallivanted off to the cash register with the eagle quill and a pot of violet ink that he had picked up.

"He's quite protective of you, you know." Sirius was standing beside her, an arm draped lazily across her shoulder.

"W-what? Bollocks, he is. I'm no different than anybody else to him." She shook some of her hair in front of her face to hide the red color it had taken. Sirius only grinned at her and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You really think so?" Delilah shivered slightly and nodded without looking at him. Sirius crinkles his eyebrows together.

"That's off. You're one of us now. He'll treat you like family." Delilah frowned a little and looked at the ground.

"Oh, I see." Sirius tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly.

"Too bad you fancy him, eh?" Delilah shot out from under his arm and ran into the shelves housing the ink pots. It teetered dangerously before settling back to its original position. Delilah breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you _do_ fancy him? Knew it wasn't Diggory."

"I-I-I…_no,_" she whisper yelled at him, clutching her bags closely, "I don't fancy James Potter! I don't!"

"Say it one more time and maybe I'll start to believe you, love." Sirius cupped her chin in his hand and kissed the air in front of her lips. Delilah swatted him away, grumbling. She made her way deeper through the aisles until she found Peter looking at different sorts of parchment.

"Hey, Pete," she said, glad to have found a Marauder who was not intent on embarrassing her. Peter looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"You look flushed. Something wrong?" Delilah smiled at him with tight lips.

"I'm fine. Just a little run in with Sirius."

"He didn't snog you did he? James would murder him," Peter picked up a light color parchment, comparing it to a crisper sheet of papyrus. Delilah shook her head no.

"He didn't pester you about fancying James?" Delilah's jaw dropped. Pure, innocent, oblivious Peter. How things had changed.

"I-I –" Peter sighed.

"So he did. Hey, Remus, Evans," he acknowledged the recent presence of Lily and Remus.

"Are we talking about how Delilah fancies James?" Lily popped her head over from behind another shelf. Delilah was ready to throw herself on the floor and have a temper tantrum.

"Merlin, does _everyone_ know?!" She half screamed, the other three flinching. No one said anything for a moment.

"Oh. My. Buggering. Fuck. Everyone knows, don't they? _Don't they?_" She asked shrilly. Lily observed her fingernails.

"Well, theorectically it's impossible for _everyone_ to know. There are over six billion people on this planet -"

"That is _NOT_ what I meant," Delilah hissed as her, her person crackling slightly with electricity. Peter, Remus, and Lily took a step back just as Sirius rounded the corner.

"Everyone here then? Who called the meeting to discuss how Dee fancies that pants off of -" But he couldn't get out another word as Delilah whipped out her wand, snarling fiercely.

"Sirius Black, I am going to MURDER you. This is _all_ you're fault!" Poor Sirius was trying desperately to hide himself behind Remus.

"How is this my fault?" But after taking another look at Delilah's face he sorely regretted letting the statement leave his lips.

"Moony, mate, please, help!" Sirius closed his eyes tightly, waitng to be blasted off his feet, covered in boils, or transfigured into a pair of McGonagall's over-sized and frilly bloomers. When nothing happened he peeked open one eye and patted his chest to make sure he was still there in one piece. Delilah was sitting on the floor, muttering nonsense to Lily who was bending over her and seemed to be understanding every word. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, Dee, sorry about that. I was just having a go, really." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just know, if you do it again, I will rip off parts of your anatomy that I know you dearly cherish." Sirius whimpered and nodded quickly, before casting a glare at Lily who was smirking widely.

"You heard her, Black. And don't think I won't help." Lily said darkly as she pulled Delilah to her feet.

"Lets ditch this lot, Baker. They can meet us at the ice cream parlour after James is finished with his purchase." Lily quickly ushered a seething Delilah out of the shop and around the corner.

"Girls," Sirius declared, " are the most complicated creatures ever." Peter and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Although, to be fair, Dee really does fancy James. And girls are delicate. They don't like to be poked fun at or messed about." Sirius snorted.

"Dee and Evans are hardly delicate little flowers, despite what James seems to think. That poor bloke doesn't even realize when his robes are done up backwards. How in Merlin's beard do you expect him to be anything other than completely and utterly hopeless?" Remus nodded.

"You have a point." Just then James bounded over in a few quick strides, a large bag in hand.

"Where's Dee? I've got her the quill, some ink, and look," he said, pulling a stack of parchment out, "this is the newest stuff, just in from Austria. Apparently it's the smoothest there is." James beamed excitedly as his three friends.

"Mate, one of these days, I think we're going to need to talk," Sirius sighed, slinging an arm around his friends shoulder, before the four made their way to the ice cream parlour, ready to squelch the summer heat.


	8. Its Good to be Back

"Delilah, do you have everything?" Mrs. Baker was running from the kitchen to the living room with frightening agility. Delilah lounged on the couch, her trunk and shoulder bag stacked neatly by her feet.

"Yes, mum. I've been ready for half an hour. Has Alan called?" Her mother didn't respond for a few minutes as she bustled about the kitchen, throwing things into a brown paper bag.

"Now, I've packed you some snacks. Do you want an apple? I think an apple would be a good idea. How about a pear? Yes, a pear would be good too..." Delilah rolled her eyes and picked a piece of invisible lint from her jeans.

"You do know I'm sixteen, right? And that there _is_ a food trolley on the train? And has Alan called or do we have to sit here until he does?" Alan had demanded to check in before she left for boarding school. He was nearly hysterical that she would be away until Christmas.

"Oh, yes, he called at half eight this morning. What time do you have to be at Kings Cross again?"

"Half an hour, mum!" Delilah cried in exasperation. Honestly, the woman did go to Hogwarts all those year ago. Was it so hard to forget?

"My, that is rather soon. I'll have your father drive you. Hugh, will you take 'Lilah to the station!" Her mother called up the stairs. Quick footsteps could be heard descending the staircase. Mr. Baker appeared in the kitchen, staightening his tie and placing his breifcase on the table.

"Martha, you know I have to be at work in," he checked his wristwatch," an hour."

"That's perfect, then. Delilah needs to be on the train in half an hour. You'll drive her." It was quiet for a moment as her father thought about it.

"I..suppose...if we hurry and leave now. Delilah?" Delilah jumped from the couch, and smoothed her shirt.

"Finally. Dad can you get my trunk? It's a bit heavier this year." Mr. Baker grunted as he lifted it and began to pull it behind him.

"Hurry and get in the car, Delilah," He puffed as he shut the door behind him. Delilah turned to her mother and smiled.

"Right then, mum. I guess I'll see you at Christmas." Mrs. Baker wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You'll write, won't you?" Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Mum, of course. I'm going to be late. Love you," Delilah's mother walked her to the door and waved as she climbed into the passenger seat next to her father.

"Ready?" Her father asked, smiling lightly as he started the car. Delilah grinned back at him.

"Ready. Merlin, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" Her father nodded and a stiff silence permeated the air in the car. Delilah rested her feet on the dashboard and drummed her fingers on her knee. They were almost at the station and the traffic grew denser. Mr. Baker cleared his throat and Delilah turned her head to look at him.

"Delilah," he began and she surveyed him oddly. "There are some things I'd like to talk to you about." Delilah pulled her feet down quickly and sat up a little straighter.

"Er, sure Dad." He cleared his throat a few more times.

"You've reached a certain age now, that I think it is necessary for me to say this." She sat there, unmoving as she stared at him. What was he _on_ about?

"There is a time, in a girl's life, when she becomes a young woman. And now that you have a few male friends, I think that it's important for me to say this." Delilah eyes widened in horror.

"Dad, you really don't need to -" But Mr. Baker held up a hand.

"Please, let me get this out." He cleared his throat once more. "When a man loves a woman very much, and they form a romantic attachment -"

"Dad! I really don't need you to do this!" Delilah covered her ears as she shouted.

"Delilah Baker, you will listen to what I have to say," he reprimanded sternly.

"This isn't happening," Delilah wailed as she shook her head.

"It most certainly is. You're sixteen years old now. And now that you've been, whats the term you kids use now, 'going around' with this James fellow, I think it's important that you fully understand your actions." Delilah pulled her hands away from her ears and stared at her father.

"You're joking. You have got to be _joking!_ Have you gone utterly and completely mental?"

"I know this must be odd for you, discussing your sexual activity, but it is perfectly normal," Her father gripped the steering wheel a little tighter like he was forcing himself to believe his own words. Delilah could only stare at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"No, really Dad, James and I aren't -"

"Is it Remus, then? Or both of them? Delilah Baker I thought you would have known better than that! You are being safe, arent you?" He didn't look away from the road once as the car began to gather more speed. Delilah clasped and unclasped her hands in agitation.

"It's not like that-"

"Did your mother give you birth control? I specifically advised her against it and now here you are, susceptible to all sorts of social diseases. I'm going to _murder_ those boys. Every single last one of them. Especially those Remus and James blokes."

"Dad! I. AM. A. VIRGIN." Delilah interputed him, yelling loudly. Her father slammed on the brakes as they reached a stop light.

"You are?"

"Of course I am! This is so embarassing," she mutterd, buring her red face in her hands.

"Well, it's, er, good to know you've been smart. And I hope you contiue to do so. That's why I picked something up for you." Her father pulled up alongside the curb at Kings Cross station. They had five minutes to spare.

"You...got me something?" Delilah pulled her face out of her hands and straigtened her hair. Her father nodded, although he too was slightly red, and handed her a plastic bag.

"Just so you'll continue to be smart. Put those inside your bag." Delilah fumbled with the knot on the plastic bag and peered inside. She gasped at pulled it shut.

"Dad! _Condoms_?" She asked as she tried to push them back at him.

"Just take them. Put them in your satchel now," he opened her shoulder bag and shoved them inside before hopping out of the car to retrieve her trunk.

Delilah slammed her head against the window before she climbed out of the passengers seat to take her trunk from her father. They hugged awkwardly for a moment before saying a quick goodbye. She felt relieved as her father sped away, even if it was a little faster than what the law permitted.

Dear, Merlin. Had her father gone round the bend?  
Condoms?  
Honestly. 

James Potter drug his trunk through Kings Cross station with his three best mates trailing not far behind.

"This is it, gentlemen. Our sixth year, the year where we are upperclassmen. The year that the immature pranks are upped to Devious Plots. Possibly the year that Snape showers, but it isn't likely. And the year, my dearest mates, that we can have any girl we want!" Sirius snorted loudly at this proclamation.

"I've always had any girl I want. You, on the other hand, are not going to win over Evans this year. Hate to break it to you, Prongs." James turned around and glared at Sirius, before sending pleading looks to Remus and Peter.

"I think I'm going to agree with Padfoot. Sorry, Prongs." James shot a last look at them before sighing loudly.

"You're probably right." Sirius, Remus, and Peter stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" James shrugged.

"I said that you're probably right. Doesn't mean I won't try though, right? And it doesn't mean you won't help me, right?" The other Marauders rolled their eyes.

"Same old Potter. Come on, Pete. Let's find a compartment while Remus has a crack at him." Sirius drug Peter off behind him and clambered onto the train.

"You know," Remus began, but James held up a hand.

"Let me guess, you're going to say that maybe I should move on. Maybe I should accept the possibility that Lily isn't ever going to come around. Maybe I should try and date a few girls." Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"How'd you know all that?" James sighed once more and pulled his hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Because, maybe you're right." Remus grinned at his friend and clapped him on the back.

"This is going to be one helluva year, isn't it Prongs?"

"When isn't it?" James gave a small whoop and shoved Remus playfully.

James and Remus followed the path Sirius and Pete and taken, and began their search for the compartment the other two Marauders had chosen.

"Think Dee will be able to find us alright?" James asked in concern. Remus eyed his mate warily.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Delilah. What do you think of her?" James stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean? 'Fraid I'm not following, Rem."

"What I _mean_," Remus prodded him further, "is what you you think of her?" James grinned.

"You fancy her, don't you? And you want my opinion." Remus blanched and shook his head.

"No, no that isn't it." James breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had already pictured Dee with Remus, and it wasn't something that sat well with him.

"Well, good then. I don't think I really like the idea of that anyways." He leaned in and whispered. Remus fought back a laugh.

"Why do you think that is, James?" James shook his head, messing his hair up even more.

"Dunno, Moons. Dunno." Remus wondered if James even knew he was lying.

"I think you do, Prongs," he said silkily, "I honestly think you do." He and James locked eyes for a moment that seemed to draw out.

"Found the compartment," he muttered before turning away and slipping inside. Remus only grinned. One small step for man, one giant step for mankind.

"Caelyn Storm," a deep voice whispered in Delilah's ear. Delilah dropped her trunk and whipped around. Lily was standing behind her, grinning widely.

"Evans, you prat!" Delilah smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I try," Lily replied before helping Delilah pick up her trunk again, "fancy finding a compartment?" Delilah was about to open her mouth and reply but Lily cut her off.

"Perferably one that doesn't include James Potter sitting in it?"

"Oh, that. I promised I'd sit with them, Lily. You sure you can't stomach it for a few hours?" Lily looked at a pleading Delilah who was biting her lip and making her eyes wider.

"Oh, well, maybe I could...No! I see what you're doing Baker and don't think I'll fall for it!" Delilah pushed her eyes wider and fluttered her eyelashes twice.

"Merlin, not the face, Delilah! Maybe I could...No, I'm putting my foot down. I draw the line at James Potter. I don't care if you're bloody in _love_ with the git."

"That's not very nice, Evans." she pouted, her arms crossed. Lily laughed at her as Amos Diggory appeared by their side, trunk behind him and broomstick slung over his shoulder.

"Why the long face, love?" he teased. Delilah glared at him.

"Lily won't sit with me on the train," she muttered crossly, folding her arms and sulking like a child.

"Now, now Evans, you know how to play nicely, don't you," Amos threw Lily a wink as he wound an arm casually around Delilah's shoulder.

"Not bloody likely," she shot back before turning on her heel," If you feel like it, there's room for you in our compartment, Baker. If not, see you at the feast." Delilah waved merrily at her friend as she stalked away.

"Why'd you have to put her in a strop, Amos? You know she won't be the same until she has some treacle tart in her." Amos smiled lazily at her.

"Walk with me," he said, not reacting to her previous comment. She noticed he hadn't removed his arm from around her shoulder. The two pulled their trunks through the barrier, watching as Lily's bright crop of red hair disappeared in the crowd of parents and children.

"You wouldn't fancy sitting in my compartment would you?" he asked hopefully. Delilah shook her head.

"Sitting with a bunch of nancy Hufflepuffs? Like Lily said, not bloody likely." She smiled at him so he knew she wasn't serious.

"I see you're as difficult as ever, 'Lilah." He commented before helping her with her trunk.

"You'll come visit me during the trip though, won't you? You know I'll forget when it's time to change into my robes." Amos threw her a smile and nodded before giving her hand a squeeze as he gave her back her trunk.

Now all she had to do was find those frighteningly brilliant imbeciles she called friends.

Sirius Black tapped his foot impatiently against the compartment floor. If the train didn't start moving soon he was going to drive the thing himself.

"When is this confounded contraption going to start moving?" He demanded, crossing his arms and shaking his hair into his eyes.

"You sound like my grandfather," Remus remarked dryly as he sifted through his bag for a deck of Exploding Snap cards.

"I've never met you're grandfather," said Sirius airily. Remus nodded.

"I would expect not. He's been dead nearly twenty years." The four Marauders laughed rauciously as the arguement and Sirius' impatience was forgotten.

"Wonder where Dee's at," James remarked, "I mean if she isn't here soon, she'll miss the train."

"If it ever starts," Sirius muttered darkly. Remus whacked him in the back of the head. It was then that the compartment door opened and James perked his head up.

"Oh, it's you," he stood, and glared darkly at the intruder.

"Good to see you too, Potter." Remus flashed James a warning look.

"What is it that you want, Diggory? Dee isn't here yet, if that's who you're looking for," Amos smiled at him in a relaxed way.

"Oh, you mean 'Lilah? No, I know where she is. She's just down the ways a bit. She should be along in a minute." The Marauders watched as James' fists clenched together and he took a step towards Amos Diggory.

"Good to know she'll be in _our compartment_ in a moment," he shot back, making it quite clear how unwelcome Amos was. The 7th year bowed his head graciously.

"I'll just be moving along then," And with that he shut the compartment door and left.

"Yeah, you better," James snarled at the closed door. Sirius patted him on the back.

"No need to get worked up, Prongs.You shouldn't worry about him. He's just a Hufflepuff." James took a breath and uncurled his fists.

"Of course. Just a Hufflepuff," he sat back down and knicked the cards out of Remus' hands, "now who's up for a game?"

Sirius and Peter gave a few enthusiastic hollers as James began to shuffle the cards. Remus merely surveyed James through squinted eyes and nodded.

"Deal us in." 

Delilah huffed and puffed as she made her way down the hall, peering in the multitude of compartments. Trust the Marauders to choose one near the very back. She threw open the door to the last compartment on the train and watched in horror as the cards from a game of Exploding Snap came tumbling down.

A few moments later, after the smoke had cleared, Delilah saw her four best mates, all with their eyebrows slightly singed and their faces covered in traces of ash. She snickered before pulling her trunk inside and attempting to store it. Remus, the least ash covered of the lot, jumped up to help her.

"Thanks Rem, good to see you," she said giving him a quick hug.

"Oh yes, it has been frightfully long, hasn't it," quipped Sirius as he too stood an pulled her in to a comical embrace. Delilah's head was smashed sideways against Sirius' chest as he droned on for a good few minutes about how dreadful the days had been without her.

"Alright, alright," James said, pulling Delilah out of Sirius' grip, "We all know its only been a day. No need to suffocate anyone as of yet. Now, does anyone have another deck of cards? Maybe a _normal_ deck of cards?"

Delilah nodded her head as they all sat down. "Yeah, I've got some in my bag. Anyone feel up to gin? Or maybe a game of poker? What do you think Pete?" He had been one of Delilah's favorite Marauders in light of the fact that he had no idea about her fancying James. Too bad that had changed.

Peter tensed up, not really sure what to say. "Well, I like poker I think...but we don't have any chips." Sirius took his chance to waggle his eyebrows before suggesting strip poker. Delilah quickly squashed the idea by kicking Sirius lightly in the shin.

"Oi, Dee, where are the cards again?" James asked and Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Like I said earlier, in my _bag_, James." He nodded enthusiastically before taking it from its place next to Delilah. Pete and Sirius were arguing about the rule and regulations strip poker before Remus snapped that it wasn't going to happen.

"We could use Bertie Botts for the chips when the food trolley comes around. She always starts at the back so we'll be in luck."

"So _that's_ why you're all the way back here. Should have known it would have something to do with the food trolley." Delilah rolled her eyes as the three boys decided how much each flavor of bean would be worth. It was only then that horrible realization dawned on her as James began to unzip the top of her shoulder bag. Shite, the condoms. 

"Wait, James! Give it back!" Delilah made a quick lunge for it, but James and his natural Quidditch reflexes were faster.

"Just wait a tic, Dee. I'm looking for your cards." Delilah shook her head furiously.

"It's alright I can do it. I know where they are anyways." His hand was beginning to sift through the bag and Delilah's heart nearly beat out of her chest.

"It's fine. I've nearly got them." She heard his hand crinkle the plastic bag that housed the contraceptives. Delilah lunged again, faster this time, but was still no match for James. She did manage to hold onto the strap, yannking it back toward her as she did. James let out a grunt as he tried to hold on to the shoulder bag.

A horrible ripping sound filled the compartment as the strap broke in two, causing both James and Delilah to lose their grips on it and send the bag flying, dumping all the contents onto the floor of the compartment.

It was silent as books and papers hit the ground, along with a small, yet conspicious cardboard box, and a plastic bag floating down to land lightly next to it.

Delilah squeezed her eyes shut, hoping when she opened them again that he bag would be sitting next to her in one piece, untouched. She slowly opened one eye and nearly cried when she saw the contents of her shoulder bag still strewn across the ground.

She slowly lifted her gaze, to see if by some far off chance that the boys in the compartment hadn't noticed. But they were all staring at her with wide eyes. Peter was nearly as red as Delilah, Remus looked as if he was about to faint again, Sirius didn't even grin suggestively at her, and James...

James was moving his gaze from the box back to Delilah in quick succession. He was the first to speak, his voice a few octaves higher than it should have been.

"What," he squeaked, before clearing his throat and continuing, "are _those_." It was clear this question was directed at Delilah and she knew it.

"Um, latex prophylactics?" she whispered feebly.

At this, Sirius snorted and began laughing loudly. Peter tittered nervously along with Sirius while Remus fought to keep the grin off his face. Rather poorly, in Delilah's opinion.

"Oh, Delilah! Well done, mate! Well, done," Sirius had moved to sit next to her and squished himself between a red faced Delilah and a flabergasted James. Delilah lowered her head so her hair would cover her flaming face as she bent down and collected the contents of her bag.

"_Reparo_," she muttered, as the strap connected back together. Without saying anything, she shoved the various books and papers in her bag and zipped it soundly.

"My dad gave them to me, alright?" She offered by means of explanation, for James still looked a bit peaky. Remus' eyebrows shot up in alram.

"He doesn't think that...you know...does he?" He questioned her and Delilah crossed her arms as she continued to blush furiously.

"I got the whole talk in the car ride to the station. So yes, I would say he thinks that. About you and me, actually." Any sort of breathing or movement in the compartment came to a screeching halt as James Potter gripped the edge of his seat so hard that his knuckles were turning white. But Remus only chuckled.

"It's not funny," Delilah shot at him and he held up his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright, it's not." Delilah nodded curtly in thanks as Sirius spoke.

"Yeah, Moony's right. It's not funny." Delilah gave him a soft smile and patted his arm. "It's bleeding _hilarious_!" Delilah scowled at him and punched him in the arm. He didn't even seem to feel it.

"Honestly, you and Rem? Hardly likely. That's what makes it so ridiculously funny." James had been unnaturally quiet throughout the whole ordeal. Delilah pushed Sirius from his seat and turned towards James.

"You alright?" she addressed him cautiously. He nodded once.

"Bit surprised is all. Really, your father gave you those?" He began to chortle and Delilah turned red.

"Right, I think I'll be visiting Lily right about now. See you all at the feast." She then collected her robes and ushered out the door, her bag clutched tightly to her side.

"Aw, Prongs, see what you've done?" Sirius complained loudly.

"What I've done? What have I done?" he asked, "You're the one that laughed at her!"

"Yes," Sirius conceded, "But we all know you're the one she bloody -" Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs and interuppted, checking a nonexistent watch on his wrist.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to head to the prefects carriage for the meeting. Do try and behave, won't you Padfoot," he shot him a meaningful look at Sirius who merely chuckled.

"Course, Rem. You know me." Remus crinkled his eyebrows together in concern.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm afraid of."

Delilah sat next to Lily during the feast and another girl that she shared her dormitory with. Emmeline Vance, a petite blonde girl, and Lily Evans' best friend, had readily welcomed Delilah into their friendship, bonding with her quickly as they had both been victims of Lily Evans' sleepless tirades.

"And then," Delilah whispered, as Zeller, Anthony, was sorted into Ravenclaw, "the bag ripped, spilling everything onto the floor of the compartment, _condoms and all_." Emmeline and Lily covered their mouths in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing as Dumbledore began his start of term speech.

"That's absolutely horrid!" Emmeline whispered back as she continued to giggle.

"Yeah, sounds like you really mean it," Delilah shot back as she giggled.

"Did Black and Potter make some sort of libidinous remark?" Lily questioned. Delilah shook her head.

"Well, Sirius a bit. But that's to be expected, isn't it? James, well James went all peaky looking and seemed as if he'd gone to the loo in his trousers!" Lily and Emmeline both snorted loudly just as Dumbledore finished his speech and food began to appear on the tables. It was a good thing that the students around them had started talking loudly.

Lily snuck a look over to where the Marauders were sitting and saw Potter watching Delilah intently. "You know, Baker," she began silkily, "I think James Potter just might fancy you." Delilah choked on the pumpkin juice she had been drinking and began coughing loudly.

"He does _not_!" She managed to gasp before flying into another coughing fit.

"You fancy _James Potter?" _Emmeline gasped, but Delilah didn't take time to answer her. She was too busy staring Lily down who was smirking back at her.

"Oh yeah? Then would you care to explain to me why he's running over here now to see if you're alright?" Delilah looked up and sure enough, there was James, hair sticking up fantastically and glasses slightly askew, walking briskly down to where they were sitting.

James pushed a fourth year down the bench and squeezed himself in next to Delilah.  
"You alright Dee? Heard you hacking up a lung over here. It was the pumpkin juice, wasn't it. Evans, Vance, make sure you watch her when she's drinking pumpkin juice from now on." He patted her on the back as she coughed once more.

"Oh, and Dee, you think I could have a word after the feast?" She nodded dumbly at him.

"Great, see you in the commons. I'll tell Rem, Sirius, and Pete." With that he strode off and sat down next to Sirius who clapped him heartily on the back.

"_He does not!_" mocked Lily and Emmeline was in another fit of giggles. Delilah threw them a glare.

"Oh, belt up you lot. It'll be a cold day in hell when James Potter decides he fancies me."

"So you really do fancy him!"

"I swear to Merlin, Vance, if you tell _anyone_..." Delilah tapered off threateningly. Emmeline simply held up her hands in defense and swore she wouldn't breathe a word. After finishing off a bit of treacle tart, Delilah strechted and stood. The Marauders had left a moment ago and she was intent on having a decent conversation with them, maybe smoothing over the incident on the train...

"Right, I'm off for the night. See you in the dorms Lily, Emmeline." She smiled at each of them and turned to exit the great hall.

Delilah rolled her eyes as she heard Lily and Emmeline whispering about her and James.

Oh, it was good to be back.


	9. Requirements

The castle halls were alive with the chatter of students returning to their dormitories after the start of term feast. Delilah sighed, running a hand loosely through her hair. She would rather return to her four poster bed and climb under the scarlet duvet than face James Potter. Or if James happened to join her under said comforter...

Delilah shook her head as her cheeks heated to a bright red. She was turning into someone different, someone new, and someone very aware of the opposite sex, especially James Potter. It was maddening the way her thoughts would turn to him. Yet, she could hardly string a sentence together when near him. And somehow James had failed to notice. Delilah thanked the universe for a few small graces.

He seemed oblivious to Delilah's infatuation, as he was too stricken with his own. Her sodding best mate. And no, not Remus. Merlin, forbid. She continued to walk, closing in on the Gryffindor portrait hole, thinking of nothing but the tousled black hair and gentle curving lips of James Potter.

"Mind your step, Baker." Delilah's gaze snapped up to meet a pair of grey eyes, brimming with mirth. She returned a smile and gave Sirius a light shove.

"You're in my way, Black." But he only let his arm snake around her waist.

"I've been ordered to make sure you find your way back to the commons properly."

"Is that so?" She rolled her eyes and slipped out of his grasp. "I'm perfectly capable."

"I wouldn't be so sure. There's plenty of a despicable lot around." He continued to grin at her, arms spread wide to show that a pervert could be lurking around any corner. Delilah took the time to survey him as she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, so like you?" Sirius didn't even seem the least bit offended.

"Exactly. Who knows? I could shove you into a broom closet and have my way with you." Delilah turned red before spinning on her hell and continuing on her way to the portrait hole. Her quick paced steps were matched easily by Sirius.

"Come on, Dee ! I was only taking the piss! Don't take it so badly." Delilah turned to narrow her gaze before replying tartly.

"I'll take it any way I damn please." But the boy beside her only grinned lecherously in her direction.

"Oh you will, will you now?" Delilah uttered a moan of frustration as she turned away from him.

"I'd like to hear that noise out of you more often." He was nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Damn you, Sirius Black. Damn you to the pits of hell," she spat at him before turning to continue on her way.

"Now Dee –"She spun around to face him once more.

"Oh, and don't call me that. It's not proper." She stalked away, hoping he would not follow. But when has hope ever gotten anyone anywhere? Sirius had soon caught up to her once again, falling into step beside her.

"But _James_ calls you it," he sing-songed.

"Well, he's the one that's thought of it, isn't he?" She snapped back. Sirius shrugged noncommittally.

"But," he persisted, "If I'm not to call you by your James-who-Delilah-fancies-the-pants-off-of-Potter given nickname, than what ever shall I do?"

"Learn to deal with it," she ground out between clenched teeth. It was silent as they rounded the corner and reached the hallway where the portrait hole was located. Sirius cocked his head to the side.

"How do you feel about 'Mopsey'?" Delilah gave a small shudder.

"It's ghastly." Sirius finally took the time to seem affronted.

"I had a stuffed bunny named Mopsey as a child." She snickered at him before clearing her throat.

"Er, right. I suppose that's kind of…cute. But it doesn't suit," she added sternly.

"What about kitten?" He suggested next, stroking his chin as he walked.

"Definitely not." Delilah dictated firmly.

"Baby doll?" He was laughing again.

"I'll murder you."

James Potter paced the length of the common room in worry. Remus was flipping absent mindedly through a weathered looking text book and Peter's eyes darted back and forth as his mate continued to walk briskly between a squishy armchair and the roaring fireplace.

"Would you _please_ sit down, James?" Remus asked in exasperation. But James did not reply, only continued his frantic ambling.

"Really, James. It's getting ridiculous." James Potter's head snapped to where Remus was sitting on the sofa.

"What am I going to say to her, Moons?" His voice edged on frantic unrest.

"I wasn't aware that you had to say anything." Remus idly flipped another page as James tugged at his hair.

"But I _told_ her we would all have a quick chat." His friend nodded.

"That's no different than normal." But James shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, no! About, you know, _the train incident_." He lowered his voice to a whisper that Remus had to strain to hear. All sort of movement between the three Marauders in the common room ceased.

"Oh. That." Remus fought a stutter and Peter made a choking noise in the background.

"_Yes_," James hissed, "that." It was quiet between the three friends. The few moments felt as if they dragged on for hours.

"What are you going to say to her?" Peter whispered as James fell onto the couch beside Remus.

"I dunno Pete. I really don't know. What am I supposed to say?! Remus?" James turned to his friend and pleaded.

"Oh I don't know," he replied nonchalantly, "You could always just 'go with the flow'." A grin twitched at the corners of his mouth as James scowled at him.

"No. I need a Plan. Marauders always have a Plan. I am _nothing _without a plan!" James buried his head in his hands as Remus patted him gently on the back.

"Now, now, Prongs. I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine. Just breathe, and talk to her like a normal person. That doesn't sound so hard, does it?" James shook his head.

"No, I suppose not," he muttered. It was then that the three Marauders heard the portrait door open and two voices come through.

"How about something like Honey Boo?"

"Drop it, Sirius."

"No, no. You're right. Honey Boo doesn't suit at all. What about…Sweetie Cakes?"

"Oh, honestly Sirius, that's the worst one yet!" Delilah and Sirius stepped through the portrait hole and were now staring at their three friends, who were situated on a couch observing them.

"Merlin, Rem," James poked Remus as he whispered; "she's here!" Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and gave him a gentle shove. As James jumped up, Peter scurried to occupy the seat that he had just been in. James strode over to where Sirius and Delilah were looking on with mild interest and clapped Sirius heartily on the back.

"Mission accomplished then, Padfoot?" Sirius rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards Delilah.

"Obviously, Prongs. Now get on with what you've got to say." Sirius then gave James a light punch on the arm before throwing himself into a nearby armchair. James' hand flew to his hair as Delilah looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, James? You're the one that's called this little impromptu meeting. Let's have it then." Delilah knew the second James had suggested he had wanted to talk that it really meant discussing the situation on the train. She shuddered in embarrassment. There was only going to be one way to get through this. But James wasn't saying anything. Only staring at her a bit funny.

"R-right," he stuttered, but didn't say anything after that. She crossed her arms and stared up at him while tapping her foot.

"Well?' Delilah prodded, eager to have this over and done with. James squeezed his eyes shut and gulped.

"_Why did you have condoms in your bag?!_" He yelled loudly. A few third years that had just entered the portrait hole looked embarrassed and quickly ran up to their dorm rooms. Delilah's face turned bright red.

"I've already told you," she replied hurriedly, "my dad gave them –" But James only let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"You're having sex, aren't you?"

"No! But even if I –"

"I KNEW it! It was Remus, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me? You're fleeting innocence is gone! Gone I tell you, gone! You have been defiled! By one of our own, no less! This will not stand. I must, I must do something! Yes, yes that's it! Moony must die! And then the world for ever thinking of touching my angelic little –"

SMACK

Delilah had soundly slapped James across the face, cutting of his rant. She grabbed him tightly by the shoulders and shook him.

"James! Pull yourself together! My dad gave me the condoms because he's mental. Remus has never touched me, let alone the world. And, Merlin, this is the second time I've had to clarify _today_, but I am a VIRGIN." James' breathing had slowed considerably even though his face still held the look of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Better?" Delilah asked tentatively, her hand still stinging lightly. James rubbed the left side of his face and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Right. I think I'll just turn in now. Right. Cheerio, then." And with that James Potter turned quickly on his heel and practically ran up the stairs to the sixth year dorms, muttering something that sounded vaguely like "Diggory" under his breath.

Delilah looked over to the boys sitting on the couch who were all uncharacteristically quiet. She folded her arms around herself and blushed. Sirius stood after a few moments of pained silence

"Right, well I think I'll turn in too. Lessons tomorrow will be a drag and you know how I like to be well rested…" And with that he darted up the stairs in James' wake. Peter followed soon after claiming exhaustion. Delilah shook her head and took a seat next to Remus as many Gryffindors began making their way back through the portrait hole and to their dormitories.

"Rem, this is so embarrassing," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. He gave her arm a light pat before smiling.

"I'm sure everything will be alright in the morning." She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yes and my name is Wilbur the singing fish." Remus merely chuckled.

"Is it really now?" Delilah laughed.

"No, it's not."

"See, I had a feeling it wasn't." He gave her a light shove to get her standing. "Best be off to bed now. As Sirius did say, lessons will be a drag." Delilah gasped and covered her mouth.

"Remus Lupin! Did I actually hear you say that lessons would be _boring_. Someone call the news crews! Radio stations! Any sort of broadcasting –"

"Alright. That's enough." She heard him grumble. Delilah gave him a quick hug before running up the stairs.

"See you at breakfast, Rem!"

"Night, Delilah." She watched as he made it to the top of the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory before slipping down the hall to her own.

Lily was in the loo brushing her teeth while Emmeline was carefully unpacking the clothes from her trunk.

"Hey Emmeline," Delilah acknowledged before she began to unpack her own trunk. The two worked in companionable silence, that Delilah was very much enjoying before Emmeling broke it.

"Delilah, do you really fancy James Potter?" Delilah's back stiffened as she was refolding one of her favorite green shirts.

"I thought we'd already gone over this during the feast," she replied, her voice strained.

"Well, you didn't really answer the question did you?" Emmeline was snickering from the seat she had taken on her bed, even though half of her trunk was still full. Lily walked out of the bathroom and threw back the covers on her bed.

"Give it a rest, Emmeline. You won't get a straight answer out of her. Yes, Delilah Baker does fancy James Potter. And despite all evidence to the contrary, James Potter just might fancy Delilah Baker right back." Delilah gasped at Lily's words and Emmeline only nodded in understanding.

"It'll be nice to have him off your back, won't it Lils?" Lily grinned widely as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers to her chin.

"Yes, yes it will." This seemed to end the conversation, despite Delilah's rather loud and incoherent spluttering that had gained glares from her other dorm mates who had just returned from the toilets. Delilah finally managed to collect herself as she washed up. Lily was just being silly. That was all. She climbed under her favorite scarlet duvet a moment later and said a stiff goodnight to her two friends. They only giggled back at her.

It was nearly three in the morning when Delilah turned onto her side again. So far, she had gotten no sleep, her mind fully preoccupied with the way things had escalated with her and James. The sheer madness and embarrassing nature of the situation was enough to keep her up for hours. Ten minutes later, after turning onto her back once more, Delilah had finally had enough.

"Oh, sod this," she muttered before throwing the covers back and slipping out of bed. She walked quietly across the floor, the cold stone chilling her bare feet, and out of the girls' dormitory. She made her way up the steps that led to the 6th year boys' dorms and gently pushed open the door.

The sound of light snores were everywhere and even though it was only the first day back, clothes and belongings were strewn across the room. Delilah picked her way across the room to one of the four poster beds and looked down to see s unruly mop of black hair. It was the only bed without the hangings drawn and for this, she was grateful. It had made things infinitely easier.

"James," she whispered, giving him poke in the shoulder. When he didn't respond she hissed a bit louder, "_James_," and shook him. James gave a start and slowly opened his eyes. He fumbled for his glasses and stared up at her.

"Dee? What are you doing here in the boys –"

"We need to talk," she said sharply and he sat up a little straighter.

"Er, what about?" He asked as he messed his hair up nervously.

"I think you know," Delilah whispered ominously before giving her throat a light clear.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologize for slapping you. But I only did it so you'd stop rambling. You were starting to get that gleam in your eye like when you're about to pull a particularly nasty prank on a slytherin and it was scaring me." James looked a bit like a child chastised as he nodded.

"Second off, I want to say sorry about what happened on the train. It was horrible and it was mortifying and I would send my father a howler if I knew he wouldn't murder me. So, I'm hoping we can put all of this awkwardness that's bound to follow behind us, and keep on being mates." James looked a little shell-shocked as she finished her quick monologue. But he smiled brightly after a moment.

"Of course, Dee! You really needn't apologize though. I was bang out of order, what with the shouting in the common room…" Delilah snickered.

"Yes, but one day we'll laugh about it." He grinned at her before climbing lithely out of bed.

"Come on then, give us a hug." His arms were stretched out as she stared at him. Lovely James Potter who she so adored, was holding his arms out to her. Shall she compare him to a Summer's day? She shook her head promptly.

"Erm, excuse me?" he merely chortled at her.

"Well, I do believe the term is 'kiss and make up' is it not? But I don't think we're quite there yet. Unless of course, you're game." He winked at her making a kissy face. Delilah turned red, even though she knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh come off it," she muttered before giving into his hug.

It was the next morning that Delilah joined Lily and Emmeline in the hall for breakfast. She sat down, fixing her grey uniform skirt as she went. She had never much liked the long benches, and would have much preferred individual chairs. Delilah began to butter a piece of toast as Lily surveyed her over her porridge.

"So, where did you sneak off to last night?" Lily asked silkily before spooning a bite of porridge into her mouth. Delilah stared at her friend in awe before throwing a glare at a giggling Emmeline.

"I…I thought you were all asleep!" She confessed, buttering her toast with a little more aggression than necessary. Lily's eyes merely twinkled as she put her spoon down.

"Did you kiss him?" Delilah, who unfortunately had decided on taking a drink of pumpkin juice, spit it across the table, earning many shouts of protest from other members of their house.

"Sorry," she muttered, to those who had been misted.

"Oi, Evans! Vance! What did I tell you about the pumpkin juice? You alright, Dee?" James Potter called from farther down the table. Delilah lifted her hand in acknowledgment before stealing a bit of Lily's porridge.

"Merlin, Evans. That's the second time you've disrupted my intake of my favorite drink. Shame, shame, shame." Lily pulled her bowl away from Delilah.

"Get your bloody mitts off of my breakfast." She snapped.

"Not until you stop making such ludicrous comments and asking questions that border insanity!"

"Only once you finally admit out loud that you fancy him!" Lily shot back, grinning widely. Sadly the Gryffindor table had gone quiet at that moment. A series of frantic whispers broke out and even the Marauders had their heads pressed together.

"Alright, that's it. I'm out of here." Delilah murmured, slinging her bag over her right shoulder as she stood.

"Not so fast, Ms. Baker. You still need your timetable," a prim voice said from behind her.

"Oh, hello Professor. Nearly forgot about that." Professor McGonagall surveyed her over her spectacles that rested on the edge of her nose.

"Well do not forget what time you have your transfiguration lesson, Ms. Baker. Tardiness will not be accepted." Delilah nodded fervently.

"Yes, of course Professor. Thanks," she said taking her timetable and surveying it. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. She had been cleared to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies. She stuffed the timetable into a corner pocket of her bag before stopping suddenly and pulling it out again.

Wait. _Muggle Studies_? Since when had she opted to take that? She knew she hadn't…

"Um, wait! Professor!" Professor McGonagall turned around and looked at her sharply.

"It says that I have Muggle Studies first on my timetable. I don't recall signing up for that course…" McGonagall looked down her beak like nose at her.

"Did you not listen to the Headmaster's start of term speech, Ms. Baker?" Delilah shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Er, I suppose not." Professor McGonagall seemed to grow stiffer if that was possible.

"Well, then you wouldn't know that Muggle Studies is now a required course for all those in fourth year and above. We are trying to bring about unity between those of pureblood and those of muggle descent. May I suggest, in the future, you listen to what your Professors have to say, Ms. Baker?" And with that, she swept away, her robes billowing gracefully behind her.

Delilah turned to the Marauders who were now staring at her.

"You lot ready to go to Muggle Studies?" She asked, hitching her bag higher up on her shoulder.

"What did Evans mean when she told you to admit that you liked someone?" James blurted out as the other three rolled their eyes. Delilah's insides squirmed.

"Nothing. She meant nothing by it. It was Lily being herself. Mental that one!" Delilah said loudly in Lily and Emmeline's direction. Lily only poked her tongue out and made her way out of the hall to Muggle Studies with Emmeline at her side.

The topic seemed to be forgotten by the time the five friends had reached the classroom where their lesson was to be held. The sixth year Gryffindor's queued up outside along with the sixth year Hufflepuff's and waited patiently for the Professor to arrive. Students hurried past them in the corridor, some stopping to wave or say hello to friends.

"Hey, 'Lilah!" Amos waved merrily as he walked briskly past on his way to seventh year Charms.

"Hey, Amos!" Delilah yelled back, grinning widely. James leaned against the wall and began to glower at the floor.

"I can't _stand_ that git," James whispered to Sirius who only laughed at him.

"Of course you can't James."

Once everyone in the classroom was situated in a desk the Muggle Studies instructor, Professor Haven, cleared his throat. He was a short man, his hair thinning, but over all seemed a very genial individual.

"Alright class. As you know, this has become a required course for all those in fourth year and above!" Delilah found his cheery voice to be a bit much in the morning. "Now you will be learning a variety of things in this class, most importantly, current Muggle Pop Culture. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Delilah raised her hand tentatively and Professor Haven surveyed the seating chart.

"Yes, Ms….what is it? Baker?" She nodded before answering.

"The Muggle pop culture is what is, well popular in their culture. It is what the people like and what is shown in their media." Mr. Haven beamed at her.

"Correct, Ms. Baker. Take five points for Gryffindor. Now, I know that some of you did not wish to take this course, already being of complete or partial muggle descent. So, in order to make things interesting for everyone, I've chosen a insanely popular topic for our first unit that I think you'll all find very exciting." The class began to murmur at these words.

"Yes, yes. Quiet down now, class. Music in Muggles will be our first unit, focusing of course, on what is popular in the culture. Can anyone tell me what, or should I say who is popular in Muggle culture right now?" A blonde Hufflepuff raised her hand enthusiastically as she bounced in her seat. Professor Haven looked mildly amused.

"Yes, Ms. Smith?" The girl gave a squeak before hurriedly replying.

"Caelyn Storm? Sir, is that correct? Are we really going to be studying her? I adore her, Professor. I even dyed my hair blonde!" She pointed to one of her blonde pigtails for emphasis. Delilah rolled her eyes. Honestly, had the girl no shame? And of course they wouldn't be studying Caelyn Storm. That would be ridiculous. Maybe a group like The Beatles. Now that was some talent.

"Absolutely correct, Ms. Smith!" Professor Haven was practically beaming at her. Delilah's jaw dropped. Had she heard correctly?

"We will be reading all of her interviews, listening and analyzing her music, and we will even have a guest speaker! His name is Claude VonPierre and he is her hair stylist. Naturally no one knows he is actually a wizard in his trade, but he will come and speak to us about Caelyn."

Delilah muttered "no way" under her breath before throwing a frantic glance at Lily who was staring at her and mouthing things frantically. She attempted to pass her a note during the entire class, but Professor Haven had eyes like a hawk and would reprimand anyone who dared to whisper. The class passed most uneventfully after that, the Professor only droning on about what would be expected of them on their N.E.W.T.S. It was when the bell rang that Delilah finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Off to Charms it was then. Delilah fell into step beside Lily and Remus who were trying to whisper to her in the loud hallway. Delilah shook her head and asked to continue the conversation later. As the nodded and hurried on a head to secure seats in the front of the classroom, Delilah felt a hand slip into hers.

"Hey, Dee!" grinned a very cheerful James Potter. "Muggle Studies should be a breeze this year, yeah? Especially since we got to go to the concert and everything. Thanks again for that!" Delilah only nodded at him, the only thing she could feel was his warm hand in her own.

"So, I reckon Charms will be pretty much the same. But I don't have it until next period so tell me how it goes, yeah? Until next time," he bowed, leaving her at the classroom door. Delilah's face was red as she struggled to find her seat next to Remus just as the bell rang and the lesson began.

Lily, who was sitting on the other side of Remus was trying once again to make frantic gestures to Delilah. Delilah squinted at her and shook her head in confusion. Lily tried once more before giving up and scribbling on a piece of parchment. Moments later, after Lily had passed it to Remus, it landed in front of her. She uncrumpled it and stared at the two neat handwritings that were scrawled across the page.

_What are we going to do__ about Muggle Studies__? –Lily_

_I think it would be best to do nothing. Continue the class and lie low. – Remus_

Delilah's heart warmed and she smiled at what her friends had written. Her friends were there for her. Lily had made that clear when she asked what 'we' were going to do. Delilah scribbled back quickly.

_I have no idea. I agree with Remus on this one. What's the worst that could happen? – Delilah_

Delilah should have known not to tempt fate.

A/N

Thanks so much for reading! If you've got the time, please review!


	10. You Can't Stop Me

It was only a few hours later, during supper to be precise, but Delilah was still reeling from what she had dubbed The Heart Stopping Butterfly in the Stomach Inducing Incident. No, this had nothing to do with the shocking news that she would be required to take a Muggle Studies course and be educated on the finer points of popular culture. Cough Caelyn Storm cough who is really Delilah Baker cough.

Oh no, this was from the way James' hand had found her for that brief moment in the corridor. This was from the way his thumb had traced a light pattern on her skin before pulling away, the body it was connected to dashing to a second period Ancient Runes class. This was from the way he had glanced back over his shoulder and tipped his head, throwing her a wink while she stood there, letting her jaw familiarize itself with the floor.

This was all because of him. After another moment, followed by a few quiet sighs and some odd looks from those sitting around her, Delilah resumed the careful cutting of her chicken, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. The Marauders were seated a ways down the stretching Gryffindor table as she waited in anticipation for Lily and Emmeline. She spied Lily's coppery head of hair entering the hall, followed closely by Emmeline, and made a move to call out to them. She stopped as the other girls from sixth year, the ones they shared a dorm with, waved enthusiastically at the two, beckoning them over.

"Lily, Emmeline! Sit with us; You haven't in forever! Come on," Lily and Emmeline returned their waves and smiles quickly.

"We'll come sit with you, just let me get Delilah away from Heston Whims over there," Delilah looked at the boy sitting diagonally from her and recoiled slightly. Maybe it was best to move, even if it meant sitting with girls who were practically strangers. It was too late to make any sort of decision as Lily had already bounded over and was pulling her up and away from a particularly tender looking piece of chicken that she had so dutifully been cutting.

"Hey now, I wasn't quite finished over there. My potatoes were completely untouched," Delilah complained as Lily shoved her into an empty space on the bench between Emmeline and another brunette that she thought might be named Alicia, though she wouldn't want to put a single galleon on it.

"Oh, belt up. Just load up a new plate. House elves will take care of your old one," Lily made the brunette on Delilah's right move down so she could sit. Delilah elbowed Lily as she sat down and gave a small smile to the girls who were sitting around her.

"Hi," she offered as confidently as she could. They stared back at her and nodded vaguely, surveying her. The girl who was directly across from her spoke first.

"You're Delilah Baker." It wasn't a question and it left Delilah unsure as to what to say in return.



"Yeah, that's me. Sorry but I don't think I know any of your names." The girl let a tight smile form on her lips.

"That's alright. We hardly knew your name either. Until you started to go around with _them_." The atmosphere changed immediately between the girls. Many sighs could be heard as well as whispered giggles. Delilah took a moment to look confused before she understood.

"Oh. I see, you mean Rem, Sirius, Pete, and James? Yeah we go around a fair bit. They're my best mates," she grinned proudly at this. The other girls grew nearly frantic in their excitement.

"I absolutely _adore_ Sirius Black."

"Yes, well who doesn't? I mean he is simply _divine_."

"I prefer Remus, he _is _the sweet one."

"No, it's Peter Pettigrew that's the sweet one. Remus Lupin is the smart, mature, and debonair one.

"Well," pronounced the girl who had first spoken to Delilah, as she gave a toss of her blonde mane of hair, "its Potter that is the roguish and wickedly handsome one with the devil may care attitude. It's _him_ that is simply, what was it? Divine? Yes, that's it. Divine." She let out a loud and breathy sigh that drew the attention of many sitting around them.

"You really think so?" Delilah tried to ask casually, but it came out a little forced. The girl ran a hand through her hair and rested her chin on a manicured hand.

"Oh yes, very much. One day I'll be Mrs. James Potter. Annabel Potter. Mrs. Annabel Carson-Potter. I can just imagine…" Another dreamy sigh later and Delilah was ready to revisit the few bites of carrots she had eaten only moments ago.

"I'm sure you can," she muttered sarcastically and Lily snorted. Annabel narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, I think I missed that. What did you say?" Delilah shrugged innocently.

"I didn't say anything. Nothing at all, what was your name? Annabel?"

"That's right. Annabel Carson. Don't forget it."

"I'll try not to." The two girls stared at each other vehemently as those around them looked on with quiet interest. Lily gave Delilah a small poke in the ribs before whispering to her.

"Er, Baker? You should probably –"



"You're absolutely right, Lily. James _did_ beg me to stop by and have dessert with them. I should go." Annabel scoffed at her.

"Right, we know how much you fancy him, but let's be honest. James _Potter_ doesn't beg for anything." Annabel's eyes glimmered maliciously as Delilah sat up a little straighter and was about to retort before Emmeline snickered loudly.

"Puh-_lease_, Annabel. Have you been at Hogwarts for the past 5 and then some years? There wasn't a day that went by that Potter didn't beg. Beg Lily for her hand in marriage or at least to go out with him, that is."

"He hasn't asked her once yet this year, Vance, and it's already the end of our first day of term. James Potter does not _beg_…wait a tick….Merlin! He hasn't asked her out. _He hasn't asked her out!_" Her outburst was met with blank stares.

"Don't you all see? Bernadette, Courtney, Denise!" She turned to the girls situated on either side of her. "This is our year; what did I tell you? All of the Marauders are currently unavailable and emotionally unattached!" Her breathing came faster and her voice louder.

'Dettie, you can finally share a broom closet with Sirius Black! Court, you can read romantic novels by the firelight with Remus! And Denny you can…er, what is it that you and Pettigrew have in common again? Oh well, there's only one thing that matters," Annabel paused as she sighed, "I can finally, -what's the phrase?-, ride Potter's broomstick?"

Another burst of giggles erupted from where Delilah was sitting, and she nearly gagged.

"Annabel, that is ridiculously crude," Lily muttered, crossing her arms.

"Have you no modesty?" Emmeline had snipped, but to them it was all in good fun. Annabel waved them off before addressing Delilah once more.

"Alright, Baker. Let's have it then. What kind of girl does James Potter fancy?" Delilah stiffened in her seat.

"You know, I'm not really sure," she ground out.

"You have to know _something_. Come now, tell us." Delilah immediately disliked the commanding tone that range through Annabel Carson's voice. She sat up a little straighter on the bench and looked coolly at the blonde sitting across from her.

"Like I said, I don't know. But, I do know what kind of girl he would _never_ fancy. Not in a million years." Annabel's eyes narrowed.

"You sure about that?" Delilah stuck out her jaw defiantly.



"Utterly and completely."

"I guess we'll see about that, won't we?" Annabel's eyes had been reduced to slits and the girls around them had gone quiet.

"I guess we will," Delilah shot back before leaving her spot at the table and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Lily, Emmeline, I'll see you later." Delilah began to stalk angrily over to where the Marauders were sitting before Annabel's voice rang silkily out through the hall.

"Didn't you all hear? About that girl that's hanging around with the Marauders?" A ripple of whispers went through all those who were eating supper in the hall. Annabel's friends looked excited whilst Lily and Emmeline looked rather ill.

"Tell us, come on now. Tell us!" The sixth year Gryffindor girls implored.

"No, no I couldn't. I mean, it's truly _scandalous_!" They dissolved into a fit of giggles and Delilah made a rude hand gesture behind their backs from where she stood. A few 'oohh's" rippled through the hall and Annabel whipped her blond hair around to narrow her eyes.

Delilah gulped before muttering choicely under her breath, "She's bloody frightening". Lily and Emmeline looked frantically back and forth between the two.

"Baker I _told_ you not to –" But Lily hardly had time to finish her sentence before Annabel's voice rang out.

"I heard," Annabel said loudly, pausing for dramatic effect and letting the group of girls around her lean in closer.

"I heard," she repeated, smirking, "that Delilah, as in Delilah Baker, is _shagging_ Sirius Black _and_ Remus Lupin." Gasps could be heard throughout the hall and the sixth year Gryffindor girls squealed at the apparent scandal.

Delilah's bag slid off her should and hit the ground with a _thud_ as she saw the many pairs of eyes flickering over her and the lips that curled back into knowing smiles, issuing poorly muffled snickers.

Oh, _piss_.

James was shoving chicken hungrily into his mouth. So far, the day had been completely tops. His classes had proved to be a breeze, especially his fourth period transfiguration class. Old Minnie had been practically bursting to give him detention for making Sirius' trousers drop while learning the practical application of transfiguring a bat into a teacup.

He had just scraped out of it by sheer luck, when another bloke from his house had his wand backfire, turning him into a rather wooly and flapping goblet. He was probably being tended to 

by the eccentric old nurse in the hospital wing. James smirked widely at the poor boy's misfortune.

"Prongs, stop grinning maniacally. Your food is beginning to fall out." Remus didn't even look up from the thick tome that was positioned on his lap.

"Yeah, sure Moons. Do you _really_ have to read some mangy old thing during supper?" He asked through another mouthful of food. Remus wrinkled his nose before lifting his head.

"Oh, dear."

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad. I've swallowed now, you see?" Remus rolled his eyes at James.

"No," he sighed, closing his book and shoving it hastily into his bag, "it seems Lily and Emmeline have persuaded Delilah to sit with," he quickly lowered his voice, "Them…" At this, Peter dove under the table whilst Sirius hunched his shoulders and flinched visibly.

"You're not serious," James too lowered his voice to a whisper.

"At this point, I wish I wasn't," moaned Sirius into his napkin as the group of girls looked at them before letting out a series of high pitched laughs.

"They're arguing about which one of us they fancy again," offered Peter as he peeked over the bench, letting his eyes dart quickly around the hall.

"For Merlin's sake, Pete. Have some dignity and get out from under there," Remus scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Besides it would do well for Delilah to have some female friends."

"What does she need those for? Besides she's already got Evans and the blonde…Vance?"

"Right," James added, "and she's already got us. Who else does she need? Oh, and Sirius you dated Vance in third year so you should probably know her name by now." Sirius sat up a little straighter and gave a toss of his shaggy hair.

"Did I now? Good to know." However, at this movement he cringed once more, as the sound of giggling floated down the table.

"But, if she turns into one of those babbling, primping, incessantly giggling, birds, I draw the line. She might start to _fancy_ one of us." He snickered lightly as Remus gave him a light shove as he trained his eyes to where the group of girls, that they had secretly nicknamed "Those Who Must Not be Named". Not very original, but it was a comical nod to rising dark forces and the impending doom that was bound to occur in the future.



" She's not going to fancy us," James scoffed nervously, "I mean there's no way she'd fancy any of you lot." Sirius glared at him.

"Yes, we know _that's_ true. After all she would much prefer –" Remus clamped a hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Sirius, _no_. Bad, bad boy!" Remus flicked the top of his nose before Sirius pushed him quickly away.

"Shove off, you tosser. I'm not some dog!" He snapped.

"Not tonight, you're not. But in a few weeks…take care not to hump Delilah's leg, won't you?" Remus chuckled along with Peter at Sirius' expense as he cut his food, pleased in his success in diverting the conversation. But James had grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt.

"If you so much as do _one_ little doggy thrust, I will personally –"

"Get over yourself, Prongs," Sirius sighed and pried James' fingers off the back of his shirt, "there's this great new thing called breathing. You should try it sometime." James ruffled his hair and shook off the comment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still right. Dee would never fancy any of _you_ three. It's just simply impossible. I mean, look at you. You're practically barbarians." Sirius ignored the jibe and surveyed his mate slyly.

"So, she'd fancy you?" James dropped his fork.

"No, no that's not what I said!" Sirius grinned at Peter before turning back to James.

"Sure it isn't, Prongsie." Remus looked at Sirius' laughing face and James' red one.

"I really wish you'd stop aggravating the situation," he muttered, but no one heard him. James was too busy throwing his own little fit.

"It's not! It's not! I only _meant_ that hell would freeze over before she'd fancy one of you!"

"You want to put money on that?" Sirius grinned, always loving to ruffle his best mate's feathers.

"No! I'm not betting on Dee's virture! That's sick and wrong!"

"What, like we haven't done it before?" Was Sirius' snarky reply. James was about to retort, when they saw Delilah stand angrily and shoot a nasty look at Annabel Carson, a particularly enthusiastic member, nay, leader, of Those Who Must Not be Named. It was then that her voice rang out across the hall, cold and vicious.

"I heard that Delilah, as in Delilah Baker, is shagging both Sirius Black _and_ Remus Lupin!"

Remus spit out the food he had been eating and choked. Sirius turned to James, who looked as if he had just been dropped from the top of the astronomy tower.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius called to his mate, "Prongs!" When James finally looked up at him, Sirius smirked.

"So about that bet…time to pay up, Jamesie." James' eyes widened before his lips curled into a snarl. Sirius took this as his cue to jump up and begin to run out of the hall.

"That's not funny, Black! Get back here!" James roared, but Sirius only gave a bark of a laugh and grabbed Dee's arm from where she stood before, pulling her out of the hall, James Potter hot on their heels.

Delilah vaguely registered that she was being pulled down a corridor behind a laughing boy and being chased by another red faced one. By the time she has reasoned through exactly what was happening, her anger had begun to build. Delilah yanked her wrist out of Sirius' grip and turned to sprint in the opposite direction, towards James and back towards the Great Hall.

Sirius and James stopped their fast paced game of cat and mouse to stare at her speeding away from them brown hair flying out behind her in waves.

"Dee you better have a good explanation as to why Carson said –" Delilah glared at him as she ran past.

"You stay out of this, Potter. That way you won't end up in Azkaban 'cos I'm about to _murder_ that stupid little bint!" They watched her storm away and Sirius jogged over to James.

"Think we ought to stop her?"

Well…we _should._" The two smirked at each other.

"Yeah, but she's not really, er, serious, is she?" James murmured as an afterthought.

"I'd say yes to that, mate. I'd say yes." Sirius replied happily as James frowned.

"I guess we better go get her, then." He said wearily.

"Before, you know, she commits homicide and offs Carson in cold blood." James sighed and nodded. They turned the corner to follow her, but she was already disappearing around the next bend.

"Shite," they muttered, before breaking into a sprint.



Delilah didn't look where she was going, only concentrated on the stone floor as her legs moved quickly, one in front of the other. Oh, Merlin, Remus! Poor Remus…It hadn't looked good when Sirius has grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hall after him. The entire hall had probably started to buzz with new rumors and dear Remus must still be rooted to that bench at the Gryffindor table.

Delilah knew she was going to reach back and smash her fist into that annoyingly perfect nose on Annabel Carson's face. She had never dreamed of having an enemy, especially in the short span of one supper time. Friends, yes she had hoped and dreamed and begged for those. But the world of pretend amiability and fake smiles was something she was not accustomed to.

It felt as though she had been thrown completely starkers into the Black Lake and the giant squid had suddenly developed a taste for human flesh and happened to be particularly ravenous. Delilah was so concentrated on her thoughts of getting stuck in the giant tentacles with their horrid suction cups the size of a small bear, that she hardly noticed her surroundings until she slammed into a rather spongy individual. She looked up in surprise into watery blue eyes.

"Oh, Pete! I'm sorry! Didn't see you there. 'Scuse me though. I have business to attend to. Annabel Carson will rue the day she crossed me!" Delilah clenched her fist and looked into the distance, imagining a painful death for the ridiculous Gryffindor girl. Peter shifted on his feet and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Um, Delilah? Er, that's all well and good, but, um, do you think you could see to Remus?" Peter's voice had never been especially deep and always shook a little. Delilah paused at the mention of her best mate and looked at Peter softly.

"Of course. Where is he? Did he get out of the hall alright?"

"Well…" Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yes and no," he nodded his head to the wall that was adjacent to the doors to the Great Hall. Delilah would have burst out laughing in any other situation, because seeing Remus with his eyes tightly closed and hands pressed over his ears whilst rocking back and forth _was_ comical, but she stifled her grin and sat next to him.

"Remus?" She pried one hand away to whisper in his ear, "You alright?" She thought he might have whimpered.

"So many…questions…so many _questions_," Remus muttered.

"Don't fret, we'll get it all sorted tomorrow during Muggle Studies," Delilah removed the other hand that covered his ear and placed a hand on his back to stop the rocking. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. I mean, it couldn't have been _that_ horrible…right?

"Alright, let's get up, Rem. Here we go," She gave him a tug until he was standing, hair sticking up in all directions to rival James'. She smoothed the ends down a little, giving him a sympathetic look.



"Aren't you a right mess? Gotta hold it together a bit more," She chided him, cracking a smile. His lips twitched as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks, but it didn't help any that you and those two despicable dogs ran out of the hall, throwing me to the sharks. The male population asked quite a few detailed things that I do not care to repeat." His face darkened a little and Peter nodded gravely in the background. Delilah rolled up the sleeves of her robes.

'Why, those chauvinistic pigs! I'm going to make sure when they wake up their clothes will have gone out of style!"

"Uhm," Peter squeaked, "we wear a uniform."

"Pete, I wouldn't…" Remus began, but all it took was one silencing glare from Delilah to send Peter scurrying off, claiming he was experiencing dreadful fatigue after one too many servings of pudding.

"Was that necessary?" Remus pressed his fingertips to his temples. Delilah shrugged and brushed him off as she began to advance towards the hall.

"Don't think I've forgotten about Carson either."

"Trust me, I haven't either," he muttered as his reply. Delilah ground her teeth together.

"Annabel," she snarled, drawing her wand from where she had hastily stuffed it in her robes.

"Now, now, Delilah. Let's not be rash," Remus tried to reason with her but she was having none of it.

"Don't try and stop me, Rem. The only one who's going to have a rash is Carson when I hex her into oblivion." She shrugged out of her robes, throwing them at Remus as she advanced towards the closed door, pushing up the sleeves of her white blouse as she went.

"Delilah, no! I will deduct points!" Remus used his best prefect's voice but Delilah only snorted.

"Right, like you'd take points from your own house."

"Well," he conceded, "I don't _want_ to. But if you give Annabel Carson an elephant's trunk for a nose, I doubt I'll have much choice."

"An elephant's trunk you say? Rem, that's brilliant. I knew I kept you around for a reason." Remus sighed.

"Oh, Delilah."



James and Sirius dodged another water balloon, thrown at them unexpectedly by the castle's resident poltergeist.

"_Peeves!_" James bellowed, "Bugger off!" The poltergeist gave a cackle as he lobbed another water filled balloon, trying to hit Sirius and James who were crouched behind a suit of armor.

"Looks like we're going to have to make a run for it, Padfoot." Sirius' face took on a look of purest loathing.

"When Delilah is cleared by the Wizengamont, she better buy me some new hair product, seeing as I used the last bit today. She'll have to get some this weekend at Hogsmeade…"

James chuckled and counted down from three before hauling Sirius and himself out from their hiding place in order to go barreling down the hall.

"We've got to make sure Dee doesn't do anything stupid," huffed James, as Peeves chucked the water balloons at an alarming rate.

"Of course," Sirius pushed his now dripping hair out of his eyes, "'sides that's usually our job, innit?" The two slipped around another corner, their trainers squeaking, until an arguing Remus and Delilah came into view. The girl's face was red and her wand was drawn, the other hand ready to open the door to the Great Hall. James and Sirius picked up the pace, reaching them quickly.

Delilah looked up from her offensive stance to see two boys running toward her, dripping wet. Before she could question it, they were at her side breathing heavily.

"Don't. Kill…Carson," James puffed. Delilah snorted in an unladylike manner that normally would have embarrassed her, though she was too mad to care.

"I'm not going to _murder_ her, James." He stopped halfway through cleaning the water off of his glasses.

"You're not?"

"No, but I _am_ going to make it impossible for her to leave the hospital wing for at least a week." Sirius smirked at her.

"That a girl. We've taught you well." Remus and James turned to glare at him.

"Not that time, Padfoot." Sirius held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Right, right. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Did Pete go up to the dorms already? I think I fancy to join him…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets after giving a jaunty wave. "Oh, and Delilah? You owe me new hair potion."



Delilah scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's he on about?" James shook some water out of his hair.

"I reckon it's the fact that we ran through an arsenal of water balloons, courtesy of Peeves, to save your sorry arse from Azkaban!" His glasses were placed haphazardly across his nose, and if Delilah hadn't been so focused on the thought of Annabel Carson covered in boils, she might have turned pink at the cuteness of it.

"Why is everyone so convinced that I'm some sort of homicidal maniac?" She demanded.

"Well, you did start screaming and cursing rather loudly whilst brandishing your wand…" James gave her a light smile as she crossed her arms.

"Can you blame me? I mean, she said I was jumping in the sack with both Remus and Sirius. For Merlin's sake their like my _brothers_. Which is why I'm going to send Annabel Carson to the hospital wing, St. Mungo's if I can manage. Just try and stop me," She added fiercely. Remus rubbed his temples.

"Oh, that was not wise, Delilah. Prongs has always loved a challenge…" He muttered, but no one heard him.

"Oh, no you don't," James growled as he caught hold of her wrist.

"Let go, James. I've got business to attend to." She attempted to brush him off but his grip tightened.

"If you don't let go, I'll scream," She threatened. Instead he moved his hand up to her shoulder, holding her there firmly.

"You will not receive detention, or face expulsion if I have any say in it." Delilah wriggled some in his grasp.

"Well, you don't! And what's one little stinging hex going to do?" Remus cleared his throat from where he was leaning against the wall.

"With your levels of animosity? St. Mungo's at least." James shot Remus a look that said "shut up now". Remus sighed and didn't say anything else.

"Delilah, Marauders get into trouble. You, do not." She was surprised at the forcefulness of his voice.

"What, so you think because I'm some girl that I can't –"

"No," he interrupted sharply, "You just _cannot_ get expelled. I'd miss…I mean, the Marauders would miss you." Delilah sighed and gently removed his hands from her shoulders.



"Thank you, James. That was…sweet…in an odd way. But, I've got my pride. Not in Gryffindor for nothing, you know? I'm going to hex Annabel Carson in front of the entire Great Hall, punishment be damned. And you can't stop me, James." Her hand was ready to push open the door but James turned her around and pushed her against it instead.

"Damnit, James, let me go!"

"No. Not until you agree to go quietly back to your dormitory and let us deal with her tomorrow." He seemed adamant, but so was Delilah.

"Let me go! I'm going to scream," She threatened again.

"Just try it," He challenged back as she glared at him.

"I'm warning you, James."

"Fine. We're all waiting." Delilah bit her lip before beginning to yell.

"Help! Professor! _Professor!_" She was about to let out a blood curdling scream, but as soon as she opened her mouth, James had covered her lips with his own.

Delilah didn't know what was happening, only that warmth was spreading through her body, starting at her lips, reaching her fingertips. Her brain was screaming at her and her heart was pounding erratically.

James was kissing her. James _Potter_ was kissing her. She let her eyes slowly close and gently pressed her lips back against his. The kiss was innocent and chaste, but in the midst of it all, the hands that had gripped her shoulders were now gently holding her neck and the side of her face. It was all so lovely. Delilah moved her hands uncertainly to sit on his waist. She never wanted it to end.

James didn't know why he had chosen to kiss her in that moment. She was making a bloody racket and the only way he could think to get her to stop screaming was to cover her mouth. And he had suddenly just leaned forward and now they were snogging. It had surprised him, the softness of her lips. It had practically been instinct to bring her closer by placing a hand on her neck, the other touching her face. The skin was soft there too, nearly translucent.

And then he had felt her move, hands resting gently at his waist, innocently unsure of themselves, and a returned pressure on his own lips, light and obviously hesitant. It was when she had returned the embrace ever so gently that he let his eyes close. James was lost in the moment, however brief, before he realized what he was doing and with whom.

He pulled quickly away, looking at the girl in front of him, face flushed and eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly. Their lips had only touched for a few seconds, yet she seemed breathless. James heard Remus cough lightly in the background but he hardly noticed. All James saw was 

the gentle fluttering of Delilah's eyelids as they opened. Her eyes were a deeper blue than he had ever seen them, nearly navy, and full of confusion.

"Dee, I…"

Delilah felt the comforting warmth leave her. She wasn't sure where James had gone, but she wanted him back ,fitting his mouth against hers once more. A small cough interrupted her thoughts, bring her back to earth, back to the halls of Hogwarts. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to see James, one of his hands still holding her neck.

"Dee, I…" he quickly dropped his hand. Delilah swallowed nervously. What had just happened? Well, she knew the basics, the principals, but…why?

"James," she breathed, letting a small smile form on her lips. Maybe he…no, he couldn't. But he had kissed her…What did that mean? Surely he must…fancy her?

"James, why – " James laughed nervously and messed his hair up in the back.

"Ha. Er, had to think of some way to keep you from screaming, didn't I? Sorry Dee, wouldn't have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary." James didn't really know what he was saying, only that he hadn't really meant to kiss Delilah. It had just sort of…happened. Delilah's mouth dropped slightly in surprise.

"You…you mean, your idea of getting me to stuff it was to just, I don't know, _snog_ me?" Her voice got more and more desperate. How she wanted him to deny it. She wanted to beg him to deny it. Please, James. Let it be real. Please.

"Er, yes?" he replied awkwardly. Delilah felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes and cursed herself for it. Remus' arm was around her shoulder in an instant.

"You really shouldn't have done that, mate." Delilah had only Remus' voice that cold once.

"Come on, it was for the good of mankind. I'm sorry Dee. It's not like I meant it or anything." Why James thought that would soothe the situation, Delilah had no idea. His social idiocy hit her like a ton of bricks.

"That's not very nice, James." He rolled his eyes at her.

"What, it's not like you wanted to snog me either." Delilah had no idea what to say. Should she lie? Be honest? Or a little of both?"

"Of course not, James." But her sarcasm was lost on him. He scoffed after this, once again making his hair stick up in the back with a free hand.



"Yeah, I mean it's not like I'd ever _really_ snog you," James blurted out with a forced laugh. He seemed not to be in control of his mouth at this point.

In reality he had thoroughly enjoyed snogging Dee and the only thing stopping him from doing it again was the fact that she was one of his best mates, and Remus was standing with a protective arm around her shoulder that he didn't care for at all. Remus noticed James' frown and raised an eyebrow. He was about to voice his doubts about the aforementioned statement, but Dee beat him to it.

"Yeah, well me neither. But apparently that didn't stop you from stealing my first kiss, arsehole. I'm going to bed now. Cheerio," She snapped, sounding anything but happy. Delilah quickly slipped out from Remus' arm, a fact that pleased James immensely, but confused him at the same time. He was about to call after her, but she had already disappeared in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

James turned awkwardly towards Remus. "So, mate…" Remus silenced him with one look.

"Really, James, you snogged her? Was that necessary? No, James, it was not! Now look what you've gone and done." Remus crossed his arms and regarded his mate sternly.

"Pfft. Dee didn't care. Besides, I've just saved her from potential expulsion. You should be _thanking_ me."

"Thanking you? Honestly, James, your ego astounds me. You stole the poor girl's first kiss, for Merlin's sake. Stuff like that _matters_ to a girl." James was still wounded by the fact that Remus had the gall to make a comment on his ego. Thanks to Lily, it was a touchy subject.

"I think you're just jealous, Moony. Jealous that it wasn't you! I know you fancy her, alright?" It was Remus' turn to scoff that evening.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's one of my best mates. I really wish you'd stop making something out of nothing. You seem to have had this ludicrous idea planted into your head that Delilah and I are romantically attached to one another."

"Yeah…well…she's one of my best mates too!" Was James' weak reply.

"You know, James. Denial isn't an attractive emotion in you." James gave his mate a hard look.

"What's that supposed to mean? And I'm not in denial!" Remus nodded seriously.

"Yes, you are. Any more and you're going to need swimming trunks." A small grin twitched at the corners of his mouth and James glared.

"Oh ha ha. Yes, very funny. Denial, _the Nile_. Like I haven't heard that one before."



"Prongs," Remus began very seriously, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think it's time you start to take a little while to consider how you really feel." And with that, Remus Lupin left a confused looking James standing in the middle of the hall, just as students began pouring out of the Great Hall.

"James!" A voice called out to him. He turned towards it but didn't really look at who he was talking to. All he registered was that her voice was annoying.

"Would you like to go to the fist Hogsmeade trip with me this weekend? Could be fun." He didn't hear a word she said but nodded anyways.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He heard a group of girls giggle, but he ignored them, too focused on his own thoughts.

What in the name of Merlin's pants had Remus meant?


	11. Exploding Ink Wells

Delilah muttered some choice words under her breath as she stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Everyone was probably just getting out of dinner and were probably talking about how she was some sort of two timing harlot. Delilah would have much preferred to stay off the social radar completely rather than this.

As she entered the sixth year dormitory, she found her bed, letting it catch her behind the knees. The springs gave a few squeaks of protest as her back connected with the mattress forcefully. Delilah grabbed one of the down pillows and screamed loudly into it. First of all, she hadn't been able to or had the time to hex Carson because…because…James…Delilah screamed into the pillow again.

"What are you making all that racket for, Baker?" A familiar voice teased. Delilah looked up to see Lily giving her a forced smile while Emmeline stood awkwardly by her side. Delilah gave Lily a look that wiped the strained grin off her face.

"Evans, Vance, get on the bed now." The two girls looked wary, but only for a moment because it merely took one look at Delilah's face and the twitching wand in her hand to know she meant business. Emmeline plopped down beside her as Lily drew the curtains around them.

"Look," the redhead began, "I know Annabel can seem cruel…or even downright nasty…but, maybe…okay, fine I have no excuse for her." Delilah gave an unladylike snort.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The three girls sat in an awkward silence until Emmeline cleared her throat.

"Look, Delilah. You seem like a nice girl, really you do. But…messing with Annabel? She's ace at being mean and spiteful. I'm not picking sides or anything. I'm just saying." The blonde lifted her palms outward in a sign of neutrality. Delilah nodded.

"Thanks, Emmeline." Her friend returned the nod before sliding off the bed and making her way to her own.

"I've got a feeling this is up to you and Lily. I'll try and be the buffer for when Carson and the others get back." Emmeline gave Delilah a warm smile and fished her pajamas out of her trunk. Lily turned towards Delilah, coppery eyebrows raised.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

James Potter was still in a haze as he trudged into the sixths dormitories and flopped down on his 

four poster, not so unlike Delilah had a few minutes earlier. Sirius and Peter were around him in an instant.

"Prongs, what's going on?"

"Moony won't breathe a word to us-"

"Yes, he's just sat there with the hangings drawn-"

"Making scoffing noises every so often. Just like that one now- "James held up a hand and rubbed his temples with the other one.

"Look, gents, it's been a long evening. We've suffered blows from every angle. And tomorrow is retaliation, shoddy Muggle Studies class be damned."

After a few cheers all around, except for Remus who was still had the curtains drawn around his four poster, the Marauders quieted down. Sirius and Peter looked at James expectedly as the silence continued. It was eventually Sirius who decided to break it.

"So, Prongs? What did you do this time? Did you bust into the great hall, gallantly restraining Dee, I mean Delilah, before hexing Carson and any other smarmy git who got in the way?" Sirius gave a dreamy sigh at the supposed mayhem. James shook his head miserably in response.

"No. Nothing…nothing like that at all." Peter and Sirius looked disappointed, but perked up a bit when Remus gave another scoff and poked his head out from the curtains.

"Go on, James. Tell them what you've done." James sniffed in annoyance.

"You're really not being very supportive, Moony. Now would you come out from behind the blasted bed hangings?" Remus glared at him and opened the hangings violently.

"No to be rude, Prongs," Remus started, though his tone was every indication of rudeness, "but you're about as dense as one of Hagrid's tea cakes." The corners of Remus' mouth twitched into a smirk as Sirius and Peter guffawed in the background.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" James bellowed back. Sirius left his previous position of grasping onto his dresser to keep upright as he laughed.

"Well," he began, catching his breath, "I think it means you're stupid." James groaned and threw himself back on the pillows once more.

"Yeah, well after tonight I'm starting to believe it." Peter flopped down to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"Come on, Prongs. What'd you do? Was it terribly exciting?" James looked at Peter's eager eyes. Remus grinned from where he lounged on his mattress.  


"Oh yes, James. Was it terribly exciting?" He smirked again and James was ready to strangle him. Honestly, his mate was giving him such a hard time about something that had meant so little.

"It was just business," James protested and Remus frowned at him in a disapproving, I'm-a-prefect-and-you're-not-upholding-what-I-believe-is-proper-moral-conduct sort of way. James gritted his teeth, ready for Remus to add his usual snarky two cents.

"You don't go around snogging girls for _business_. That's prostitution, James. I should turn you in."

James sat up and snapped back, "Sharp and biting as ever, Moony. And it's not even full moon yet."

"Oh, you're so hilarious. If only you didn't have the social skills equivalent to that of a flobber worm –" Sirius cut them off by grabbing James by the shoulders and shaking them.

"Oh, Prongsie! Jumping girls with absolutely no thought of the consequences? I've never been so proud! Tell us everything." James gulped.

"Well, you see. You left after Peter did and Dee was dead set on getting at Carson. But I couldn't just let her waltz in there and send the stupid tart to St. Mungo's."

"You couldn't?" Sirius cut in. James shook his head.

"Well no. She's get in terrible trouble you see. So I restrained her and now we're back here." Peter's face fell a little.

"That's it?" James nodded in return but Sirius paused.

"Wait, I don't see how the snogging comes in." James didn't look at any of them.  
Remus got up from his bed and stood next to Peter in front of his two other mates. Crossing his arms, he delivered the final blow.

"When Prongs says he 'restrained her', what he really means is that he snogged her." Sirius smacked himself on the forehead.

"You _idiot_." 

"So…for Carson, what kind of horrid plan are we cooking up?" Lily rubbed her hands together and her green eyes shone wickedly. Delilah scooted a little ways away from her.  


"Uh, I don't know. " Lily looked disappointed but only for a moment.

"Don't you worry, Baker. We're going to think of something absolutely ghastly." Delilah nodded as brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Hey, Evans?" Lily looked up from the parchment she has placed on her lap that she was scratching madly away at. No doubt it was her plot for revenge. Delilah noticed some complicated looking charts and a pie graph.

"Er, is that Arithmancy homework or something?" Lily grinned once more and Delilah scooted a little farther back into her pillow.

"Oh no. This is just a little something I'm working on for Annabel. I call it _Takedown of the Slutty-Whore_." Delilah took another look at Lily's face.

"I won't ask." Lily went back to scribbling out, from what Delilah could see, complex calculations. It was silent for some time before Delilah tried to speak to Lily again. She didn't know how she was going to let Lily know that James, Lily's sworn enemy, had snogged the living day lights out of her and that she had enjoyed it.

"Hey, Evans? Can I ask you something?" Lily nodded as she finished writing something.

"Has Potter ever tried to snog you?" The quill Lily had been holding dropped from her ink splattered hand.

"Good God, no! I mean, he's asked of course. But I've always cursed him before he could finish the sentence." Lily smiled, fondly remembering the morning in third year when Potter had only been able to spit out orange slime when he attempted talk. Cheeky little bastard had used it to his advantage though, and participated fully in Charms that day. Poor Professor Flitwick.

"Why do you ask, Baker?" Delilah took one look at Lily and knew she couldn't keep something like this from her.

"Because…Potter snogged me."

_"What?"_

The next morning dawned too bright, too early, and too soon for Delilah Baker. It would be time to face the population of Hogwarts in the public light, so to speak, for the first time. Delilah hurried to shower before any of the other girls in the dorm woke up, and was surprised to hear water running as she entered the sixth year toilets.  


"Morning, Baker." Lily's voice called out, and Delilah relaxed.

"Wotcher, Evans." After the two were ready they went to check on Emmeline, but she was still snoring softly. Lily shook her and told her to get up and shower, but the petite blonde only snuggled deeper under her duvet.

"Can't say I didn't try," Lily muttered before shrugging and continuing on her way to the Great Hall with Delilah. Conversation didn't stop, but rather picked up when the two girls entered.

"Ignore them," Lily whispered in her ear as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, as far from the Marauders as possible. It was odd to see them up earlier than most, and all were looking especially tired.

"So," Lily began as she heaped porridge into the bowl in front of her, "How was the snog?" Delilah cringed as she bit into her toast.

"That bad, huh?" Lily laughed as Delilah swallowed and glared at her.

"Well, if I didn't know that he only kissed me to stop me from storming the great hall and jamming the pudding up Carson's nose before hexing her all the way to St. Mungo's…well, then I'd say it was pretty bloody well amazing." Lily laughed at the image of Annabel lying covered in plaster on a gurney.

"He's still an ego-inflated bastard. I mean, how dare he take advantage of you like that? It's just sick and wrong. He must know how much you fancy him. He'd have to be blind not to." Delilah sighed.

"You do know who we're talking about, right?"

"Good point." Delilah finished her toast and stole a bite of Lily's pudding. Lily was feeling particularly sympathetic towards her mate today and didn't bother swatting her hand away.

"You know, I'm not so mad at him anymore. I thought about it a lot last night."

"The bags under your eyes can attest to that."

"Gee, thanks Evans." Lily smiled and nodded as she took a large spoonful of porridge, which in itself is no easy task.

"I really liked snogging him, you know." Delilah sighed as Lily wrinkled her nose.  
"Please Baker, I'm trying to eat."

"Evans," Delilah whined in exasperation as Lily swallowed and rolled her eyes.  
"If it wasn't Potter…I guess I would, well I guess I would say this is cute." Delilah beamed at her friend, knowing she was trying to be supportive.  


"Thanks, Lily."

"Welcome." 

James glanced down the table at Delilah. She looked tired and stressed, but somehow he found that it suited her. Her hair was mussed and her tie slightly crooked, but it appealed to him anyways. James promptly shook his head and took a swig of pumpkin juice. The lack of sleep was clouding his brain.

He noticed Delilah sitting and whispering with Lily, probably plotting his imminent demise. And if Lily had anything to do with it, Merlin help him; he was in for it. But then she looked up at him and smiled, the corners of her navy eyes creasing. His heart was in his throat before he had a chance to realize it. He shook his head again. Maybe something stronger than pumpkin juice this time…James began to wave his wand discreetly over his goblet but Remus grabbed his wrist.

"Moony," James whined, but Remus didn't look up from his book. He sighed and stashed his wand in his robes, settling instead for some of Sirius' eggs.

"Get your own," Sirius snarled as he formed a protective circle around his plate with his arms. James laughed, seeing that Sirius hadn't got much more sleep than him, Delilah, or any of the other Marauders. And yet, the quiet embarrassed smile she had given him seemed to forgive everything. If that was true, maybe they could go on being mates, just like before.

The moment was shattered by a high pitched giggle to his left.

"Hello, James." He waved a hand over his shoulder in indifferent acknowledgement. Whoever it was could wait. There were more important things to occupy his time with.

"I'm so looking forward to our date this weekend." James stiffened and turned around.  
"We don't have a…oh bugger." He stopped short s he saw the blonde hair of Annabel Carson.

"Remember now?" She cooed at him. James gulped as his knees figuratively began to shake.

"James," Remus moaned from the seat next to him, "What have you done?" Annabel grinned and raised her voice, not so unlike how she had done the night before.

"James Potter is my date to Hogsmeade."

Delilah's jaw dropped long with Lily, the rest of the Marauders, and Emmeline who had just entered the hall behind Annabel. Emmeline took the time to glare at Annabel and James, and stomp her way over to where Lily and Delilah were sitting.  


"I'm choosing sides," Emmeline snapped before biting viciously into an apple. After Carson and her band of followers had sat a ways down the Gryffindor table, Delilah stopped staring at her James into disbelief, stood, and marched over to where her supposed mate was sitting.

The Marauders saw Delilah coming, the unmistakable flash of anger in her eyes, looked somberly into their porridge and half-heartedly pushed this morning's kippers around their plates. Delilah had reached the end of the table where they sat and stared them all down.

Her eyes landed on Remus first, and softened some as they did for Sirius and Peter. Finally she rounded on the raved haired sixteen year old that she felt as if she would loathe for all of eternity.

"James?" She growled as she towered over him, hands on her hips, "You. Are. Despicable." She spat every word at him, poking him in the chest as she did. With that, Delilah turned on her heel and sat with Emmeline and Lily, her back turned away.  
James hit his head on the tabletop. "I didn't even know there was Hogsmeade this weekend." 

Delilah fumed quietly as she ate her breakfast, though Lily and Emmeline verbally abused James all through their porridge.

"So what are you going to do, 'Lilah?" Delilah picked at the toast on her plate that had gone cold and raised her eyebrows.

"Um, crawl under a rock and never speak to Potter again?" Lily snorted.

"Yes, well that would be a brilliant plan if we were still in first year." Emmeline shot the red head a look.

"Not helping, Lils." Lily shrugged and continued anyways.

"Look, Baker. I know you're new to this. But in girl world, we retaliate. We hit them, and we hit them where it hurts." The maniacal gleam in Lily's eyes that surfaced whenever Potter was mentioned was showing through.

"Is this why you're the captain of the Intramural Exploding Snap Team?" Lily only grinned back at her.

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "I think what Lily is trying to say is that you have to play dirty. Think of it this way: Who does Potter hate the most? Because that, 'Lilah dear, is who you're going to Hogsmeade with." Lily clapped her hands excitedly as Emmeline pitched her idea.

"You want me to go out with Snape?" Delilah's tone questioned sanity. "Because there's a line, 

Vance. And that just crossed it." Emmeline wrinkled her nose.

"Ew. No. Merlin, what do you take me for, an amateur? I was thinking…Diggory." Emmeline let her words sink in.

"No," Delilah protested, "absolutely not. Tell her, Evans." Lily shrugged.

"I think it's inspired. Don't get me wrong, it's way below the belt…but when we're talking about Potter I don't think I really give a toss." Delilah sighed and fiddled with her book bag.

"This is going to end horribly, I just know it." Lily shot her a glare from where she and Emmeline had begun what could only be described as plotting.

"Stuff it, Baker. You're ruining our sport."

"I hate you both," Delilah muttered as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for their education to commence, "but not as much as I hate James Potter right now." The two girls nodded approvingly at her.

"That's the spirit, Delilah."

"Oh, boo. Come on, muggle studies it is." 

Delilah walked a little ways behind Lily and Emmeline as the two continued their in-depth discussion on "_How-to-Make-James-Potter-Rue- the-Day-He-Dated-Carson-and-Betrayed- Delilah_" or more simply, _Operation Baker's Flying Knickers_. Delilah hadn't asked when Emmeline decided on the name, knowing full well that her knickers, flying or otherwise, had nothing to do with James. Or so she hoped.

"Hey, Delilah! How are things down under these days?" A mocking voice called out. Delilah was about to turn and hex the smarmy little individual, but when she did turn around a grinning Amos was standing behind her.

"Amos, you tosspot!" She yelled back at him, throwing him a smile of her own.

"Language, darling," He reprimanded as he closed the space between them and flicked her on the nose.

"You doing alright, 'Lilah? I mean…last night was fairly brutal." Amos stuffed his hands in his pockets as he mentioned the event that would haunt Delilah forever.

"Oh, yeah…that. Er, I hope you know what Carson said was just a crock of shite. I mean, I'm 

not…well Remus and Sirius aren't…I haven't done that. And I don't just mean with them, I mean, like ever! Not even once or even a tiny bit –"

"Delilah, calm down. I don't really care too much, yeah? As long as you're fine, I am too."

"Yes, well I'm just dandy. Everything's just going swimmingly. It's all peaches and cream, if you will." Amos grinned down at her and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, a feat that would make most boys look mentally challenged, but somehow was rather endearing on Amos Diggory.

"You wouldn't fancy taking all that sarcasm down to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, would you?" Delilah's eyes widened as she remembered Lily and Emmeline's words. Should she…? All it took was one flashback to Annabel Carson's smug face.

"No, I wouldn't." He looked slightly crestfallen and she had to keep from smiling at him.

"I think we could leave the sarcasm up in my sock drawer and we can go to Hogsmeade without it." 

The sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs made their way into the classroom as Professor Haven shuffled through some papers on his desk. Delilah sat down in a desk behind Lily and Emmeline, hardly noticing when Remus slipped into the seat beside her.

"You alright, 'Lilah?" She waved him off with her left hand as she unpacked her bag with her right.

" Of course. I'm a little stressed, which is surprising this early in the school year. Or in general, really." Remus nodded sympathetically as he set up his ink well and quill.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that's what becomes of you when you're friends with The Marauders. But don't tell me it's not fun." He flashed her a grin to which she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's been a bundle of joy so far, hasn't it? Let's recall, shall we?"

"That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Delilah stuck out her tongue at him.

"Just as I hope that one was. Anyways, as I was saying," She snapped at him before continuing, " I've had my unwavering innocence and virtue called into question not once, but on multiple occasions."

" My own father bought me condoms and gave me the Talk since I've met you lot. Oh, but that's not the worst, is it? No, of course not."  


" Mr. Idiot, I'm-more-dense-than-a-rock-or-plank-of-wood-or-something-equally- thick, James Potter has to go and spill them all over the train compartment, thus prompting an overbearing, overprotective act like I've never seen before."

"You know, I feel like I'm leaving something out. Oh right, the whole bloody school thinks I'm a _major_ slag and that you and Sirius are sticking it in whenever you damn well please. So yes, I'd say this year has come with stress. But I'm learning to look on the bright side of things. How have you been feeling Remus?"

Darling Remus was an exquisite shade of red, never having been caught up in a whirlwind of sexcapades before now, even if they never actually happened.

"I've been feeling the stress too, you know. It's not easy having all sorts of blokes come up to you and ask about your best mate's tits. It's damn well near horrifying." Delilah patted his arm.

"Well I've heard about this great thing that is supposed to alleviate anxiety. Fancy a shag?" Remus snapped the quill he had been holding in half. Delilah quickly repaired it with her wand.

"Sorry, Rem. Too soon for jokes?" He gave her a nasty look before sighing.

"Nah, its fine. We'll probably end up getting completely thrashed one night in the future and end up shagging anyways." It was silent at their desk before the two started laughing.

"Alright then, Rem," Delilah said between laughs, "We shall make beautiful children one day. They'll all just have to look like me." The two friends laughed some more before pulling out the short answers they had to complete for last night's homework.

"Five minutes, class, to look over your homework before I collect it," Professor Haven directed lazily from the front of the classroom. Instead of revising, most of the sixth years took the time to turn to their neighbors and engage in conversation. Professor Haven only sighed and went through some of the piles of parchment on his desk.

"Evans," Delilah hissed at Lily's back. The redhead was currently hunched over her papers, making last minute additions. Figures. "_Evans_," she tried again, this time poking Lily with the sharp end of her quill.

Lily spun around, eyes narrowed. "What is it, Baker? Some of us are _trying_ to concentrate." Delilah chanced a quick glance over her shoulder to the desk behind her that housed James and Sirius.

"Guess who has a date for Hogsmeade?" Lily's eyebrows arched in silent questioning.

"Is that some sort of twisted macabre attempt at a joke? Because we both know that Potter is going to Hogsmeade with Madame Slut-on-a-Stick." Delilah rolled her eyes.



"No, Evans. But thanks for reminding me. Actually, my news is something I think you'll find very interesting indeed."

"Only if you promise never to say 'indeed' again."

"Indeed," agreed Emmeline, who had turned around in her chair and was grinning at them. Lily chose to ignore her.

Remus eyed Delilah. "What have you done now?"

"What's with the accusatory tone? I've simply been," Delilah paused and raised her voice just a touch, "asked to Hogsmeade by Amos Diggory." The snapping of a quill could be heard along with the muttering of "calm down, mate!" from Sirius Black.

Delilah fought the urge to laugh as Lily grinned and gave her a quiet high-five. Emmeline flashed her a sneaky thumbs up and mouthed, "Well done". Remus only sighed and shook his head.

"What ever am I going to do with you, Delilah Baker?" He mused, dipping his quill into the ink well, seeing as Professor Haven had stood and begun writing today's lecture notes on the board.

"Shag me?" Delilah giggled and readied her own quill as Remus growled at her.

"Right, sorry. Still too soon for jokes I suppose." 

James sat behind Delilah and Remus, practically fuming. No, scratch that, literally fuming. Like he had eaten one of those Pepper Imps from Honeydukes and was ready to breathe fire. Delilah had been asked to Hogsmeade by Amos Diggory. Amos Diggory and Delilah Baker. Amos and Delilah. Delilah and Amos. Mrs. Amos Diggory. Mrs. Diggory. Mrs. Delilah Diggory. It even had a sort of ring to it. Merlin, this was awful.

Delilah couldn't be going out with an utter prick like Diggory. It just wasn't fair to the sweet, innocent, nice, naïve, girl who had nearly slugged him one when he snogged her for all the wrong reasons. He did feel a bit bad about that one….but nothing was as horrid as the thought of Diggory walking Delilah down the streets of Hogsmeade.

The two would laugh and look at the growing pumpkin patch just south of the Hogs Head. They would slowly meander back into town, perhaps buying a new quill. Not that Delilah wanted another one. She only ever used the one he bought her, and that in itself was a small comfort. He would probably take her hand as they passed the quidditch supply store, and walk her to the three broomsticks where he would purchase her a butterbeer, and she would thank him profusely, promising to pay him back, but he would laugh and tell her not to worry about it.

James' tumultuous thoughts were interrupted as an explosion went off right in front of him. He looked to his right to see Sirius splattered with ink and absolutely no traces of the ink well that had previously resided on the desk. He didn't even listen as Professor Haven left his desk in an uproar, docking points. But James didn't even notice.

There was one thing for sure; James realized as he gripped his wand tightly in his right hand, he was going to have a very stern talking to with Amos Diggory.

And Diggory would forget all about his happy little plans with Delilah. James would make sure of that. 

_A/N ___

_Ohh drama! I think James might need a good thump on the head. ___

_So, next chapter... __  
__James gets into a spot of trouble during class (what else is new?) ___

_Delilah has her honor defended (whether she likes it or not) ___

_The infamous Hogsmeade excursion goes down and there is nothing James can do about it (or is there?) ___

_Operation Baker's Flying Knickers and Takedown of the Slutty-Whore enter their commencement stages (complete with a reappearance of Lily's pie charts) ___

_until next time!__  
_


End file.
